


A Hunt of a Lifetime

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hutts are overgrown slugs, Mandalorians - Freeform, Mando'a, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sith [Language], Sith being Sith, Slavery, Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO spoilers, Where's a giant salt shaker when you need it, huttese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: The life of a Hunter is an interesting one, full of adventure and dangers. This is my life, and I wouldn't ask for anything better.The story of Jaida Draé throughout her journey as a Bounty Hunter. Is her ONLY her point of view from my series 'When Dark and Light Collide.'==========================1-8 | Prologue9 | Interlude10-17 | Chapter One18-24 | Chapter Two25-31 | Chapter Three32-33 | Ilum





	1. A New Planet and Friend

=-=-=-=-=-=

            _Hutta, one place I’ve never wanted to go. Braden, why did you have to choose this dust ball?_ I silently ask myself as I try to hide among the other shuttle passengers, bumping into young male Rattataki with a long-range rifle on his back. “Sorry,” I shyly say, playing with my ring on my right hand. I’m surprised to hear him politely respond in a Dromund Kaas accent, “It’s no problem.” As I take in his appearance, I notice subtle imperial traits that he’s trying to hide. _A new uncover agent, interesting._ “So what brings such a young beauty to Hutta,” he continues.

            Smiling I politely say, “Oh, the Great Hunt.” He looks at me stunned so I continue, “What?! I’m a pretty good shot.” He grins “I bet.” He winks at me. _Yep definitely an agent, charming and flirtatious._ I give him a timid smile in return. After the shuttle lands I ask, “So where you headed?” Flashing me a half smile, he replies “Poison Pit cantina.”

            “Hey, that’s where I’m going, not following me are you,” I banter. He smirks appraising me, “I would love that. But sadly, I’m not. Have to check in with my family.” I nod, hearing it as _check in with Intelligence._ “Well, we’re going to the same place, makes sense to go together,” I say. We’re almost out of the Spaceport when we start hearing blaster fire. When we’re finally outside we see we’re in the middle of a turf war. _The Hutts are almost as bad as Sith._ “Well, the gentleman in me definitely won’t let a beauty like you walk into a war unattended, so I’ll join you.”

            “After you check in, I’ll help you find something to blend in a bit,” subtly hinting that I know. I can tell he’s panicking, so I motion to his clothes. To reassure him more I smile kindly to him, “I grew up in Kaas City.” _Which is true, plus being force-sensitive helps with me read people, and I have seen plenty of spies growing up._

            “And don’t worry I’m good with secrets.” _That’s an understatement. My family is masters of secrets._ Mom is a Jedi Master and on the Jedi Council, while Dad is a Sith Lord and member of the Dark Council, how they had five daughters, _and haven’t killed each other yet_ , is a miracle. Talia and Thea are the oldest, I’m in the middle, then Cheyanne and the youngest, Allura. When I was eleven, Dad’s ship was attacked and boarded by Pirates, the only thing they took of value, Allura. Seven-year-old Cheyanne tried to protect her, and now has cybernetic implants around her right eye as a result. Dad was trapped in the bridge when he finally got out, I’ve never seen him so furious. That was ten years ago and we’ve been searching for her ever since.

            As we head to the cantina, I ask, “So what’s your name,” he gives me a weary look, “What I’m putting my life in your hands, and I don’t get a name?” to which he softly responds, “Ash’adath. Yours beautiful?”

            “Jaida. Your name fits you, but I think I’ll call you Ash.” I flash him a smile so he understands. “Jaida,” he repeats, “an exquisite name, Jai. So why are you heading to the cantina.” I notice the nickname and reply, “Meeting my team.” As we split ways at the cantina I wink at him, “Shouldn’t be too long but wait for me. I wouldn’t want to go anywhere without my protector.” And as I walk away, I see him smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Bounties and Pirates

 =-=-=-=-=-=

            “We’re almost set up. See if you can’t get that security network running,” Braden says turning to talk to a young woman who is facing him in front a large Holo web terminal. _That must be Mako._ Her brown hair is cut in a bob with bangs framing her face and green eyes, and has a high-tech implant around her left eye. She replies, “Sure thing! We’ll be,” she pauses as she sees me, “hey now…” Braden turns around, “Hey, indeed—the main attraction is here. This is Jaida, whom we’re pinning all our hopes on.” _Yeah, don’t put the pressure on me or anything._ “Best shot I’ve ever seen and nerves of steel. She’s Great Hunt material alright,” he continues, “What do you say, hunter? Ready to meet your team?” I smile, “My team… I like the sound of that.” Braden grins, “Let’s do things official-like. This is Mako, the little genius I told you about. She provides intel and tech.” Mako nods, “Hope you’re as good as the old man says.”  Braden lightly shakes his head, and continues, “And of course you remember Jory. He handles the heavy lifting and provides security for our little base of operations.”

            “Feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous,” Jory says in his native language. I roll my eyes, typical Jory. “Down to business, we’re here because the Great Hunt has been called. Every Bounty Hunter who’s won a Great Hunt went on to massive glory and riches,” Braden finishes. “Here’s what I know so far,” Mako begins, The Great Hunt has two groups: the Mandalorian elite and the freelance bounty hunters sponsored by influential crime lords.” _So that’s why we’re here._ “So who are we getting sponsored by?” I ask Braden, already knowing it while be a greedy Hutt. “Nem’ro the Hutt,” Braden answers, “and I have just enough pull to get you an introduction.” He turns to the little cyborg “Mako, scan for every bounty in the area. I want the nastiest, most brutal, untouchable scum you can find.” She turns and begins searching the holo web, while Braden continues, “We need to get you situated as a big-time hunter, at least as far as the locals know. Then we contact, Nem’ro. Mako will plant rumors about your off-world exploits, but you have to take down someone impressive-- and local-- to sell that reputation.”

            “Found something! Check this out… Vexx: Corallian, champion quick-draw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen Imperial military pay stations.” Mako exclaims. “Of all places to get credits, why would a sane being rob an imperial pay station,” Jory says shaking his head. “Perfect. This Vexx is either a madman or a glory hound--and he’s obviously dangerous,” Braden says. Mako continues, “Says here Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of town, right in the heart of the madness. That’ll be fun.” I groan, _oh perfect._ “Go check it out,” Braden says ignoring my response, “maybe Vexx left something behind that will help us locate him.”

            I turn to leave and say, “He better have.” Walking back through the cantina, I see Ash leaning against a wall waiting for me. “You said it wouldn’t be long,” he says has I approach without his Imperial accent. “Sorry, I had to find my first bounty. Where are you off to next,” I say, seeing that he still has his rifle on his back. “I just have to go talk to a family friend,” he says with a shrug.

            “Fun, I have to go raid a safe house, wanna join?” He grins, “Sounds fun.” We head outside, Ash’s “family friends” house isn’t that far from the cantina but about four of Nem’ro’s rival s soldiers, are standing in front of it. We easily kill them before they can even shoot. “Can you wait out here,” Ash’adath asks. I smile, “Of course.” He heads in, and I watch for any nearing enemies, a couple of minutes later Ash comes out slightly upset, mumbling about fixing an idiot’s mistake. I softly chuckle, “Problems?” He groans “Yes, but first let’s raid that safe house.”

            Finding the safe house was easy, getting inside took a little more work. Vexx had left four henchmen inside for a datapad. _A waste I’d say, not the data, just a waste of living assets._ “Want to meet my team?” I ask Ash, “I have to bring them this datapad, then we can work on making you fit in.” He nods, and follows me back to the cantina.

            “I’m just saying I wanna go on some missions, my blaster aim is pretty good. Anything’s better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, bug guy” Mako tells Jory, who says, “None taken, little one. You are young and still crave adventure.” On seeing me Mako exclaims, “Hey, look who’s back! Who’s your friend?” Ash smiles, “I’m just someone, she met on the shuttle.” She looks at my questioningly, I shrug, “Anyway… I found this datapad, it was definitely overprotected.” Mako smiles, “I’ll take a look, and I’m Mako.”

            “Well, look who’s in a generous mood today,” Braden says joining the group. “Hey, Braden! How was Nem’ro’s palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this Hutt?” Mako asks brightly, not even turning around. “I’ve laid the groundwork, but we’re not there yet. What’ve you got, Mako?”

            “I cracked the encryption on this datapad, in record time! Check out that last entry…” Mako excitedly says, heading him the datapad. “Our boy, Vexx, keeps detailed records. There’s a receipt her for a shuttle ticket he brought for today. We’ll have to move fast!” Braden says after reading it, “Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target. What do you say, June bug? You ready to take down Vexx all by yourself?” He turns to me, “Oh definitely, Brae!” He rolls his eyes, “Bring back Vexx’s ID tags as proof you’re the one who got him. Anything else, is yours.” 

            “Good luck, Jaida. Speed and accuracy be yours. We are all depending on you,” I hear Jory say as Ash and I leave. In the hall, I motion Ash to follow me and head to my room. Once inside, I start going through my belongings to find a package that someone gave me. As I continue searching, Ash asks, “So is in safe in here?” I nod, I searched it after arriving to the cantina. “So, what do you have to do?” I ask.

            Pointing to himself, “The Red Blade needs gifts to bring to Nem’ro.” I try, and fail, to suppress a laugh, “They got stolen, didn’t they?” He glares at me. “I take that has a yes, then. Ah, I found it.” I exclaim as I toss the package towards him. He examines it and raises an eyebrow. “It’s an outfit for you. Someone apparently though I was a guy,” motioning to it. He opens it and grins, and points to the refresher. I roll my eyes, “You can talk you know? And yes, you can change in there.” After a few minutes, he comes out, “The Red Blade approves.” He’s now wearing a long tan jacket with white shirt, black pants and boots, looking very much the pirate he is, “Let’s go get my gifts and you, your bounty!”

            The walk back to the Spaceport was thankfully uneventful. Deciding to do mine first, we go to where the shuttle is taking off, only to be met with dozens of henchmen. Ash rolls to the nearest cover and opens fire while I use my jet pack to avoid shots, while shooting them with my blaster and occasional rockets. When the last one falls, we run to the landing pad to see Vexx working on the ship. I motion for Ash to stop after we get up the ramp, silently saying ‘I do this myself.’ He nods and goes to relax on a nearby pole.

            “Huh, what’s this? A lawman of sorts? Never thought I’d see the day dashing Vexx would get cornered by a brute enforcer.” I snort, “I don’t think ‘dashing’ is the word your looking for.” I hear Ash chuckle behind me. “Ah, but I know something you don’t. Vexx is not or ordinary, run-of-the mill thug. Oh, no.” _Okay seriously this talking in third person is giving me a headache._ “Vexx is the galaxy’s greatest quick-draw artist. Vexx can shoot your ears off so fast you won’t even hear yourself scream.” _Not how they work but I’m not going to argue,_ I smirk, “So show me,” I let him reach for this blaster first, before grabbing mine and shooting his hand before he can reach it. “Cheater,” he says and I roll my eyes. _Really Braden this is a bold target?_ The following shootout ends in a minute when I take the final kill shot, he’s dead before he even hits the ground. I check his body and carefully take his ID tags, and whisper a soft prayer for him, then stand and face Ash, “Ready to get your gifts back, Blade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. A New Reason

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The Blade’s gifts were just a bit farther from Vexx’s hanger, so we were there in a less than a minute. There was only a handful of guards and we left none alive to protect Ash’s cover. I help him gather the gifts together and silently leave the hanger. I cover Ash as he goes back to his ‘family friend’s’ house. Once he’s inside with the gifts, I keep a look out. After a few minutes an alien leaves, a couple minutes later Ash comes out. He sighs, “Well now I just have to meet Nem’ro.” I chuckle at his expression, “Come on let’s give my team the good news then we can head there together.”

            “Yeah, I guess we can do that,” Ash say as we walk towards my team’s room. I notice something is off, “I have a bad feeling about this.” Ash looks at me questioningly, as we turn the corner and I freeze, my hands covering my mouth to keep me from sobbing. “Hey Jaida,” Mako says behind me than before I could stop her looks in the room, where Braden and Jory lay lifeless. “Someone is going to pay for this,” Ash says, going farther into the room to move the bodies and cover their faces. Trying to control myself, “Come on, Mako, we need to find who did this.” Mako wipes her tears away and nods, “You’re right, in fact I’d just finished setting up the security holos before I left. We can see who did it!” Ash rolls his eyes as Mako and I run to the terminal. She looks at me surprised when I start helping her, “What? I’m no ‘hacking genius’ but I can do basic things.” She grins, “Awesome, I can always use help!”

            All of us stand by the table where the footage will project. Four people appear, Braden, Jory and their murders. We hear Braden’s voice, “Move, and you’re dead. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna back out nice a slow.” One of the men answer “Oh, I know precisely what’s good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won’t merely be good—it will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood—and I’ll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won’t I, Sedyn?” He turns to the other man who answer like a pet, “The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you.” Mako and I crack up, only stopping then Braden speaks again. “Tarro Blood? I’ve heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back.”

            The one calling himself Tarro Blood slightly growls, “Ah yes. That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn’t include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi’lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves your protégé to remove.” Jory joins in, “Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here—and now revealed, your hunt has failed!” Tarro chuckles, “You misunderstand me. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?” Sedyn laughs and recites, “Blast his legs out from under him!” Tarro smirks, “Destroy the upstart’s so called crew. I’ll be in the cantina, innocently unaware.” Braden and Jory didn’t even have time to grab their blasters.

            “That scum! He didn’t even have the guts to kill them himself. He had his lackey do it, the coward!” Mako says once it’s finished. “The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He’s a big shot even for a Mandalorian if I remember right,” I begin, “He was major news when he started out. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt.” Mako looks at me impressed, “Wow, that’s right! Apparently, he crossed his fellow Mandalorians. No one knows exactly how or why, but everyone sure knows the results. Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash you know?” Ash shakes his head, “And now he cheats.”

            “If Blood’s determined to win the Great Hunt,” Mako continues, “our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition. The thing is, Braden spent all our credits getting us here. We’re stuck on this stupid planet.” I smirk, “I have some ‘friends’ who can help out, besides I have more than enough credits.” Ash bumps into me and joins in, “Not to mention you have the legendary Red Blade on your side.” Mako looks wide eyed at him, “Seriously! This is great, he can help sell your reputation!” she exclaims has she runs to give Ash a hug. He chuckles, “Anything for a couple of beautiful ladies,” he winks at me, “Well, I better get to work! Have a good night.”

            Mako squeals once he leaves, “Oh my stars, you know The Red Blade!” Oh, Ash what have you done. “Yeah, I do. Come on let’s give Braden and Jory the funeral they deserve.” She nods and we head out to see what Hutta offers for funeral arrangements. _How do I tell Mom that her brother is dead?_ Just as I decide to tell her, I feel an old presence. I freeze, _Allura!_ Tali greets her first _'Stars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ I chuckle, even training as a Jedi Knight, she’s still the same. I go next, _'Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ trying to remain unemotional. I can feel Cheyanne’s anxiety, I reassure her, _'Luna, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ And for the first time in forever I hear her voice, _'There wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.'_

            I hear Mom hesitantly say _'Oh my baby, it’s you! It’s really you.'_ Then Dad’s strong voice _'My sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you.'_ Allura’s voice breaks, _'Mom! Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ She stops, and we all send her our love. _'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ Mom and Dad say together. _'We forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead.'_

            Once the connection ends, I hesitantly reach out back out to my parents. _'Something wrong, Jaida?'_ they both answer. _'Yes!'_ My inner voice cracking, ' _Braden and Jory were killed an hour or so ago.'_ I stop as the reality of their deaths dawns on me. I feel their shock, _'Are you alright?'_ I hold back a sob, _'Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. They were killed because of me, because I was entering the Great Hunt.'_ Mom crumples, and Dad ever the strong one, _'You know they’d do it all over in a heartbeat. Winning the Great Hunt was your Uncle’s biggest dream, you know that?'_ I smile slightly, _'Yeah, you’re right, Daddy as always.'_

            Mako curiously looks at me, “You okay?” I nod, “Just figuring out how to tell my sisters’ our uncle is dead.” Stunned she looks back at me, “You’re his niece?”  Not trusting my voice, I nod. “Oh my stars, he talked about your family all the time but I never connected that you were his niece.” I smile sadly, “Braden was always proud of us but never told anyone our names for our ‘protection,’ he’d say. Now I have to win the Great Hunt to honor him and Jory.” Mako smiles, “Yeah that sounds like Braden alright. He’d always brag about knowing important people.” I chuckle, “He did, his little sister and her husband. Now come on it’s getting dark, let’s give them one heck of a sendoff!” She sobers slightly, “Yeah, they’d like that.”

            I hire a ship captain to take the remains to Dad, since he knows how they’d want to be remembered. “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la1, we are family forever,” I whisper as the ship lifts off, then I feel Thea’s anger, _'Did your Overseer do this?'_ Thea growls through the bond, and shows us Allura’s bruised face. _'If he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly continues. _'She isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and I say together, then Dad, _'When I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Allura tries to soothe us, _'I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse.'_ Before we can question her, she says _'I have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.' No, now is not the time to tell them, I’ll save that until tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>  Mando'a  
> 1) Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la - not gone, merely marching far away  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	4. Hutts & Bounties

-=-=-=-=-=

            I wake up to the sound of my datapad receiving a message. Groaning I get up using the Force to begin me the annoying device and reading the message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jai

 Come to my room in Nem’ro’s palace.

Blade

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Well isn’t he important! I grumble to myself as head to the refresher for my morning shower. Dad, Chey and I are NOT morning people unlike most of my family. Chey only is if she wakes up next to a handsome man if she doesn’t only caf works. Dad never really is but a shower helps. I am only after I have a shower and caf, if I don’t stay the kriff away. Luckily I’m smart enough to always pack coffee with me, Chey not so much.

            I step out of the shower grabbing my towel and drying my hair then walk into my room to get dressed in some fitted light brown pants, grey tank top, black leather vest, black leather ankle boots and last my black leather belt where Braden’s blaster resides. Before I leave I make sure my armor is in my backpack, which I sling on my back. Then enter the refresher again to check my hair, just to end up putting it in a messy bun leaving my bangs to frame my face, I put on some eye-shadow and eye-liner so I don’t look dead and finish with some lip balm. _'See Chey I tried!'_

            I hear her giggle, _'Sure you did… Oh, look at this handsome man I woke up to!'_ she sends me a mental image of a young man my age with short brown hair, green eyes, and a slight mustache. I groan, _'Please, tell me you didn’t!'_ I pause and try to cover my eyes as she remembers certain things about her night, like that will help. _'I did not need to see or feel what you did! Who is this poor guy?'_ She smiles looking at him, _'His name is Reki. He’s from the planet I’m stranded on.'_ She groans realizing what she just said, but before she can say anything, _'What do you mean stranded on? What happened to your ship!?'_ She grimaces and says really quickly as I’m heading out of _Poison Pit_ cantina, _'It got stolen by this really hot guy named Skavak! And now Rogun the Butcher wants to kill me because I lost his blasters!'_ I stop and face palm, _'This all happened yesterday?! Why didn’t you tell us?'_ She swallows, _'Well we just found Luna and I didn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ from Mom and Dad.'_

            Now I’m outside and heading towards the largest building which must be Nem’ro’s Palace. _'Well, I can’t say much, I got Braden and Jory killed yesterday,'_ trying, and failing, to not cry. Chey’s head drops on Reki’s bare chest has she starts sobbing, _'How did you get them killed?'_ It’s my turn to grimace now, _'Do you remember hearing about Tarro Blood from Uncle Braden?'_ I hear her soft _'Yes.'_ I swallow willing the tears to disappear as I enter the Palace, _'He had his friend kill them to prevent me from entering the Great Hunt.'_ She gasps, _'You aren’t responsible for this, that son of a Hutt is! And you’re still entering, right?!'_ I chuckle, _'Bal’ban 1.'_ I hear a soft, “Babe, are you alright?” Then Chey quickly says, _'He’s awake, I gotta go!'_ as she’s pulled into a tight embrace.

            “Hey Jai, you alright?” drags me out of whatever I was seeing, and I notice Ash’adath is in front of me looking at me worriedly. More so when I run into his arms, which he automatically closes when I’m inside them and he whispers, “Let’s move this somewhere else, people are staring.” I nod and he escorts me to his chambers with an arm around my waist blocking me from everyone’s view. Once the door closes behind us, he throws his jacket on the desk and takes my bag off my back then walks us to the couch. He sits down, “Tell me what’s wrong?” When I shake my head he pulls me onto his lap and almost pleads, “Please.” Looking at his worried face I comply, “Braden is my mom’s older brother, the only family she had left except for my dad and my sisters and I.” He pulls me closer and puts my head to his chest, “I should’ve known, with calling you Junebug and you calling him… What was it again? Oh yeah, Brae!” I smile and nod, feeling at ease in his arms.

            Deciding that since he trusts me enough I can be truthful with him, “Yesterday was an eventful day, we found my baby sister and my other little sister got her ship stolen and now as a crime lord who wants to kill her.” He swallows, “Yeah seems like there was plenty going on.” He pauses, “Wait, how many sisters does she have?” I silently chuckle knowing he just voiced his thoughts. He makes a pleased sound as I snuggle into him, “I’m the middle of five.” After a while he says to my hair, “So I talked to one of Nem’ro’s advisors about you.” He chuckles when I pull slightly away and look at him with wide eyes, “You’re meeting him today.” I let out an undignified squeal as I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. As I get up he pulls me back, and whispers in my ear, “But the catch is they think you are my ‘girl’ and didn’t want to earn sponsorship because of that.” I give him a ‘so what’ look and whisper in his ear, “I don’t see a catch” before giving him a wink and moving to sit on the desk.

            There’s a knock on the door and Ash gets up staring at me. “Yes?” he asks opening it, “Oh it’s you Karrels. Come on in!” A large man enters with cybernetics around his right eye. Once the doors close, I walk to Ash’s side and put my head on his shoulder which he responds by putting his arm around me. “Karrels’ this is my girl, Jaida. Babe, this is the man I was telling you about, Karrels Javis.” I pick my head up and hold my hand out to shake his, “Pleasure to meet you, Karrels. I hope you’re taking good care of my Blade!” He chuckles, “I’m sure you’d straighten us out if we didn’t,” throwing Ash a wink. Ash smirks and smugly replies, staring at me intensely, “That she would.”

            “I would say get a room, but you’re already in one and Nem’ro wants to see you both.” Karrels says after rolling his eyes, “Follow me please.” As we leave Ash picks up his jacket. Going to the Throne room we have to go through a large cantina, I didn’t realize I was in when Ash found me. Upon entering I see two slave girls, one human and the other a Twi’lek barely dressed sitting provocatively on either side of the great Nem’ro the Hutt, who has a red eye and a white one. A male Houk says upon my approach, “Look boss—little woman come to beg for mighty Nem’ro’s attention.” Karrels coughs, as Nem’ro says in Huttese, “Be polite, Carnus. This bounty hunter has been sweeping the filth from my town’s lovely streets,” he pauses and motions to Ash, “not to mention she’s the Red Blade’s girl.” He continues, “Excuse him, he lacks manners. You stand in the court of Nem’ro. All you see in Jiguuna is under my authority. Welcome.”

            “Thanks,” I say slightly bowing feeling the giant slug eyes hungrily appraising me, which Ash doesn’t fail to notice. “Jarrels forgot to mention how soft you are, but I expect Blade only has the best.” Ash joins in, “You got that right! She’s by far the best bounty hunter I’ve seen, and I’m not just saying that because she’s mine. If you want to sponsor a Great Hunt winner, look no farther than this beautiful woman.” Ending holding me protectively against his side. I pull away from him, “Or if you don’t believe him, test me. I’d prefer to earn sponsorship than be freely given it.” Nem’ro chuckles, “I like her, Blade. Now leave us, I have business to discuss with her.”

            Ash looks at me, conveying his nervousness with leaving me alone with the perverted Hutt. I nod and mouth ‘I’ll be fine’ with that he turns to leave. “Hey Karrels, I’d like to talk to you if you’re free,” Ash says with a slap on Karrels’ back. “If you would excuse me, Nem’ro…” Karrels pauses and turns to me with a bow, “Jaida,” then turns and walks out with Ash. “Now hunter, you want to earn your sponsorship, I’ll give you that chance. I have targets here on wonderful Hutta that need eliminated. The first head you will bring me, is that of an Evocii—one of those useless, sniveling natives. The Evocii sold us this world for trinkets. Now they take up arms against their rightful masters. It’s disgusting.” _Yeah sure is!_ “One Evocii dares call himself Huttsbane. He raids my building and hides in the swamp village. Place his head on my floor.” _His head on your floor really?!_ “Head on floor, got it.”

            “Kill Huttsbane’s followers, too but leave their heads in the village. Go now,” Nem’ro says after chuckling. “Be careful little bounty hunter. Huttsbane once blasted into other palace. Killed pile of captains—murdered a mighty Hutt!” Carnus says as I turn to leave. I find Ash in the cantina still talking to Karrels. I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his chest while I place kisses on his exposed neck, earning a groan from Ash and a chuckle from Karrels, “I’ll leave you two alone.” Ash turns around, “You know you should warn a guy before you do at?” I smirk, “Where is the fun in that, babe?” then turn and head towards his rooms, very aware Ash is following. Once the door opens he grabs me, lightly pressing me against the wall inside his room and traps me with his arms, “Now where are you planning on going?” I smile coyly moving my hands over his muscular arms before grabbing his jacket collar and kissing him as the door closes.

            He pulls away enough to place his forehead on mine slightly panting, “Well now that was… that was unexpected. Um…” I lightly kiss him again then get out of his arms, silently giggling at his flustered state. I go sit on the couch, “So I got my first target an Evocii named Huttsbane. Nem’ro wants his head on his floor.” He moves away from the wall as I continue, “What did you and Karrels talk about?” Ash sits down next to me and puts his arm protectively around me drawing me closer, “I told him that if there is anything he needs help with let me now. Turns out he’s losing Nem’ro’s favor because of this turf war, he asked me to recover some ore stolen by the Evocii. Oh and I ran into that old flame of yours, Dheno Rey, who thought I still owed him some credits. I set him straight…” ending with a pat on his blaster silently letting me know he’s dead. “So I guess this means we’ll be traveling together,” kissing his cheek again before grab my bag and walking into the refresher to put on my armor.

            As we’re heading to the Evocii village, I send a soft _‘thank you’_ to Dad for making sure I took tan armor. It’s helped me be able to sneak passed pretty much everyone. Ash is basically made for this as he stealthy moves right passed a group of gangsters, practically under their noses. Now we’re right outside the village where both Huttsbane and the ore is. Ash nods at me then goes to find cover to open fire while I find a good section of trees to duck behind if need be. I nod when I’m ready and together we open fire. About a dozen lay dead, as Ash and I collect his stolen ore. Thankfully we’ve already cleared the path to where Huttsbane is, allowing me to go inside while Ash keeps watch. Entering I find not only Huttsbane but an older Evocii as well, both with their backs facing me. I raise my blaster, mildly concerned as to why I’m shaking, “Hey there, sorry to barge in!” causing them both to jump and turn around. The younger one crosses his arms, “Nem’ro found someone with no morals to destroy my village. Are you proud of yourself? Filthy murderer! Will you butcher all the women and children as well?”

            Now I know why I’m not comfortable with this, “No I’m not! I’m only here for you!” The older man comes towards me, “Wait! Perhaps there is another way!” I look over at him still having my blaster point toward Huttsbane and nodding my head for him to continue. “The Hutts would slaughter us like criminals, when it is they who have taken what is not theirs.” Huttsbane say smugly, “Yes. This planet was home to Evocii long before the Hutts showed up.” _I really wish he’d stop talking, he’s making me want to press the trigger._ “You are a warrior. You must understand why we fight for our birthright.” I lower my blaster back to my side, “Hutts are fat, thieving slugs—no doubt about that.” _Not to mention perverted,_ thinking of the way Nem’ro was looking at me. The older one looks at the other, “You see, Huttsbane? Not all outsiders bow before the Hutts. You are here for Huttsbane’s head, but Nem’ro does not know one Evocii from another. Dead warriors’ heads all look the same to him…” Huttsbane interrupts, “You would desecrate our dead and give it to this… to an outsider?”

            “Won’t Nem’ro be suspicious when Huttsbane keeps raiding?” I ask, the older one smiles sadly, “From this day forward our young warrior will aid his people in the shadows.” Huttsbane growls, “No! There is no honor in breaking deals and butchering our own dead!” _He sounds like a child throwing a temper tantrum._ “Calm yourself, Huttsbane. I fear this outsider will beat you if it comes to battle.” _You got that right, old man._ “Today we must place survival above honor. Outsider, will you take the head of one of our fallen warriors as a substitute?” I nod, “I’d prefer to not bring a head at all but that’s not the job sadly…” The older one leaves to get my substitute then comes back with a round brown bag, looking at it I swallow. As I leave I turn back around, “I’m sorry about this. Good luck earning your freedom.”

            “All done?” Ash asks when he sees me exit, “Yeah, let’s get out of here!” On the way back to Jiguuna, Ash keeps looking at me. Just before we reach the walls, I stop which Ash instantly notices, “Are you alright?” I shake my head and he pulls me into him, “What’s wrong?” I shakily say, “I couldn’t kill him. When I walked in, he wasn’t even facing me… I raised my blaster to shoot but I noticed I was shaking… then he called me a murderer and asked if I was there to kill the women and children too… I just couldn’t… Does that make me a bad hunter?” I finish looking up at him. He puts my head on his shoulder and rubs my back “No, it doesn’t. It means you care and have a heart regardless of your career.”

            Ash keeps an arm around me as we continue, making in seem to everyone he’s protective. After entering the palace, we separate, Ash heading to Karrels to return the ore and myself going to Nem’ro. When I walk into the hallway leading to the throne room, a young green female Twi’lek stops me, “Hi, I saw you to come in earlier with the Red Blade. You’re Nem’ro’s new bounty hunter, right?” I smile, “Yep that’s me, I’m Jaida, you?” She smiles, “I’m Juda, Nem’ro paymaster. Good luck in there, I saw how he was looking at you. Like he wanted to devour you.” I nod, _that’s for sure._ On seeing me enter Nem’ro says, “My little bounty hunter returns!” Carnus says, “She smell like dead savage!” and I drop the head on the ground. “Then it’s true. You kill the famed Huttsbane. Good, very good. Your next target will not be so easy to reach, though he shouldn’t put up much of a fight when you find him. How much do you know of what is happening here on Hutta?” I put my hands on my hips, “Looks like a turf war between you and another Hutt.” Nem’ro nods, “the upstart Fa’athra lays claim to things that are mine. He moves against my factories, sends his scum to make trouble in Jigunna. Some fools think Fa’athra is becoming a stronger Hutt than Nem’ro. One is Yalt, my ex-accountant. Yalt now works for Fa’athra at the factory in the Rust Yards. The accountant must die for his betrayal.” I smirk, “You want his head, right? Maybe on your floor?” _What did I sign up for?_ “You know me so well. But the head is not for me. After Yalt is dead take his head to the cantina. Yalt’s wife works there. She encouraged his disloyalty to me. Give Yalt’s head to her.” _Oh lovely!_ “Fa’athra protects Yalt behind a blaster proof security door, but someone small like you will find a way in. Go—show Yalt what it means to cross Nem’ro!” As I turn to go Carnus says, “See Juda when you want credits. She pay you for dead savage!”

            “Hey, I think I’ve got something for you,” Juda says when I walk towards her desk. I smile, “I was hoping you’d say that.” Juda smiles back, “Working women have to watch out for each other. Here you go credits for the head of Huttsbane. Good work there.” I nod, “Thanks.” When I enter the cantina Ash is nowhere in sight but oddly Mako is. “Hey Mako, what’s up?” scaring her. “Oh stars, seriously Jaida,” I try to hide my smile, “It’s not funny… Anyway, I’m glad I found you, I have some information for you.” My face instantly becomes serious, “Did you find out more about the Great Hunt or Braden’s killer?” Mako smirks, “That and more, I’ve been busy. The man who killed Braden really was Tarro Blood, a big shot from Alderaan. After he washed out of the Last Great Hunt, Tarro spent years building up support with the Mandalorians. The Great Hunt is a Mandalorian tradition, Entry rules are different for their people. Since Tarro’s one, he competes with them to enter. Now he’s buying them off so they don’t gang up on him again.” I sigh, “I’ll avenge Braden no matter who I have to go through.” Mako smiles, “That’s what I like to hear, for now let’s concentrate on impressing Nem’ro and getting into the Great Hunt then we can worry about Tarro Blood.” I chuckle, “Of course, Mako. Getting in the Great Hunt is the only way to have a good shot at getting Tarro. Now come on, we have to find Blade.” Before we head out Mako says “Oh and earlier I was being followed by a bone-masked guy.” _Great what now?!_ As we head to Ash’s room I decide now is the best time to tell Talia, Thea and Allura, _'Uncle Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>  Mando'a  
> 1) bal'ban – definitely  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	5. Earning Sponsorship

=-=-=-=-=-=

            “So how did you meet the Red Blade?” Mako asks me as we start getting closer to Ash’adath’s room. I smile slightly, “A, interesting story, Mako. You know you’ve met him too?” She looks at me wide eyed, “Seriously! Wow, no wonder he didn’t want to tell me his name.” I chuckle, “Yeah, he’s very secretive. But once you get to know him you realize why he is.” When we enter, Ash is in front of a large crate putting things in his bag. “Hey Blade, where are you headed?” I ask once the door closes behind Mako and I. He closes his grey eyes and sighs, “I have some work in the Rust Yards.” He pauses as he gets up then notices Mako, “Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” He eyes flick from me to Mako, “How are you both holding up?” I put a reassuring hand on Mako’s back, “Right now we’re trying to focus on getting into the Great Hunt so we can find Tarro Blood.”

            He nods understandingly then walks toward Mako to give her a hug, which she readily returns. After he pulls away, “So what is your next bounty?” I sigh, “I have to go to the Rust Yards,” I shiver in revulsion before finishing, “and find a former accountant of Nem’ro’s.” Ash looks at me with his head tilted, asking a silent question before he says, “Well shall we go together then, love?” I chuckle as Mako looks at me with an eyebrow raised, “Why not! Mako, if you find out any more information on either Tarro or who you think is following you, do not hesitant to let me know. You’re part of my family.” She nods then gives me a hug before she heads back to Poison Pit cantina. Ash looks over to me, “You ready?” I nod and we leave.

            We are almost out of Jiguuna when we rent two speeders to go back a forth from the Rust Yards, wanting it to go as fast as possible. When we finally arrive at the Yards, Ash stops me before we go past the walls, “What did he ask you to do?” I bow my head to look at the ground, “He asked me to deliver Yalt, his former accountant’s head to his wife in the Palace cantina.” I hear him sigh, “Are you going to do that?” I shake my head and look up at him, “Honestly, I don’t think I can.” He smiles at me slightly, “Good… Come on, let’s get this over with,” I nod as we enter the Yards. The first thing we both must do is eliminate all the Guardian and Blasting droids in the area. I also have to disable all three generators, and for some reason Ash needs a guard uniform which we find on the humanoid guards in front of the entrance to the building itself. Once we are inside, killing any other guards, we head up the stairs to the second floor where we part ways. Yalt’s room is the farthest one, inside his room there are five more guards, _it looks like he’s a prisoner here…_ I open fire with Braden’s blaster. The guards and Yalt were hiding behind a table they had flipped on seeing me enter. I approach the table once the guards are dead and it is just me and him. He’s shaking like a leaf and I have to suppress the sigh that threatens, “Calm down, Yalt. If I wanted you dead, I’d have shot you already.” He looks up at me surprised, “You aren’t here to kill me?” This time I do sigh, “Yes, I am. Nem’ro wants me to deliver your head to your wife, but I’m going to spare you both that fate.” I pause and tilt my head in consideration before I continue.

            “You’re a prisoner here, aren’t you?” He nods, “Fa’athra promised to pay me more credits as his accountant but he lied and imprisoned me here.” I smirk, “Do you still have access to Fa’athra’s accounts?” He nervously nods, _Hutts are stupid._ “This is what I want you to do, are you listening?” I look at him when he nods I continue, “Right now you are going to crash every one of Fa’athra’s accounts,” Yalt hurriedly gets up and does exactly that as I continue, “then you and your wife will get yourselves on the next shuttle off Hutta. It is imperative at you are not seen, and your wife leaves once I enter the Palace. She must look like she’s afraid for her life. Do you understand?” He looks at me with huge eyes, “Won’t Nem’ro look for us?” I shake my head, “He’ll be too happy Fa’athra’s broke to even care. Now go…” He messages his wife and runs out, just as I hear an explosion, I nervously reach out with the Force and breathe a sigh of relief when I feel Ash’s presence starting to walk away from where he went, I run to greet him. When I see him I have to do a double take, because he’s wearing the guard uniform we got. On seeing him, “What the blazes was that?” He smirks, “A job well done.” I roll my eyes, “Come on let’s get out of here before anyone comes to check things out…” We run to our speeders, where Ash removes his disguise then we go full speed to Jiguuna, only slowing inside the Walls then stopping at another speeder shop in front of the Palace, were we turn in the rentals.

            Inside Ash goes to the cantina’s bar to wait for Karrels and I head to Nem’ro. However I’m stopped in the hallway before I even reach Juda, by a female Rodian who I’ve been noticing staring at me all day. “Here is the fraud. Useless weakling Mako pretends is a bounty hunter,” she says in Huttese walking closer to me. I narrow my eyes, “That gives you three seconds to get out of my way.” She scoffs, “Think you scare me? You are nothing! Tarro Blood doesn’t want you in the Great Hunt. Smart person would take the hint. You’re not smart.” I stare her down, “One…” She puts her hands on her hips, “I hear all about your weak mentor butchered! Now you have no team, no support. Tarro Blood tells me I take you out, he makes sure I get in Great Hunt. Even if I have to let Blood win, just being in the Great Hunt is big honor.” I have to hold back from growling, “Two…” She smirks point at me, “I think after I go in Great Hunt. I come back and have a statue made of me stepping on your head.” My fists tighten, “Three…” She makes a fist as well, “The sponsorship is mine!” We both reach for our blasters, thankfully I’ve always had quick reflexes so I grab mine first and shoot her hand before she can draw hers. That causes her to give up on having a fire fight and instead goes for close quarter fighting. With my blaster in my left hand I hit her square in the face with my right, making her stagger back towards from the force of it before kicking her in her stomach causing her to curl inward then slamming my armored knee in her face causing her to fall to the ground. As I start to walk away from her, she tries to shoot me with her blaster causing me to turn around quickly shooting her between the eyes then continuing walking away from her lifeless body.

            “There she is!” Nem’ro says on seeing me walk in the throne room, “My spies say that Yalt’s wife left town as if all the akk dogs on Hutta were after her. I also saw that you crashed Fa’athra’s accounts. Above a beyond, bounty hunter. Truly powerful.” I smile, “I love you, too. Nem’ro. Really.” He smirks, “Hoho. I am far too much for you, little woman. I have one more, simple task for you. Something I need an outsider for. The traitor in my house is my own beast master. He plots against me and thinks I do not know. Go to the beast pits below and pull the alarm switch. When the beast master comes, kill him.” I cross my arms, “This better not be a trick, Nem’ro. Blade and I will not be happy with you,” then I leave, heading to Juda for my credits. She stands when she sees me, “You just get more and more impressive.” I smile, “Good to see you again.” She returns it, “You too, girl. Glad to see you’re doing so well. Here you go—credits for the accountant. Poor little Yalt with his bossy wife. See you soon, Jaida.” I nod then turn to leave. When I enter the cantina, I notice that neither Ash nor Karrels is around, so I go straight to the lift going down to the beast pit that’s directly under the throne room.

            On entering the pit I walk over to where I know the beast master resides. I pull the alarm like Nem’ro told me too then wait. A large male human comes to the gate, “You call me just like Nem’ro said you would. So stupid. Now I kill you and Nem’ro give me big reward.” I cross my arms, “Don’t count that reward just yet.” He smirks, “You think I not prepared? So stupid!” He pauses and I hear growls and roars around me. “Free the beasts!” he exclaims as the ceiling opens to the throne room so everyone can watch the entertainment. The first beasts are released, a huge k’lor’slug with two akk wolves run to me. _Oh am I glad I have a blaster,_ I try to stay as fall away from them as I can, while shooting them with my blaster and missiles concentrating on the two wolves first since they are faster. Once they fall, I start working on the k’lorslug. “No, Clawbane the Indomitable!” the breast master exclaims once it’s body falls, then opens two other cages releasing two rancors and a large wraid.

            The rancors are easily dealt with leaving me with the large wraid, who despite his size doesn’t take many blaster shots and missiles, falling slightly after the others. “Boneshatter the Ruthless!” the breast master screams, “You have put this on yourself, hunter, release Fleshripper the Unkillable!” The last cage opens revealing a large beast that can barely fit though the cage door to attack me. The beast’s arms look made for throwing so I use my jetpack to stay out of his gasp while shooting him and when he gets too close for comfort, I use my flamethrower to make it move back. I use my jetpack to punch him where he is weakest causing him to fall lifeless to the ground! Behind me I hear the beast master crying over his pets, then growling, “I going to kill you myself for killing my precious beasts!” I sigh then get ready to face him. In comparison to his beasts the master is simple. I kill him easily with three shots, two in each shoulder then the final over his heart. Over me the audience I tuned out goes wild and I hear Nem’ro chuckling. _Yeah laugh it up,_ I think to myself as I return to the throne room above.

            “Mighty hunter! You killed terrible beasts from Hutta and beyond—and the beast master, too! Deception was the only way I could eliminate my beast master without upsetting things here.” I smirk, “That was the most fun I’ve had on this planet!” Nem’ro nods, “I am glad you enjoyed yourself, little bounty hunter. You may not enjoy this so much,” I silently groan, _why does this sound like bad news?_ “I did not expect you to survive the beast pits. Carnus said you would prevail, but…” Carnus interrupts, “I hear about little hunter kill spree in Rust Yards!” Nem’ro nods, “Yes, I should have listened to you and Blade, my friend. Now, what’s done is done.” I sigh, “You already gave it to someone, didn’t you?” Nem’ro looks back at me “Yes, I did. The sponsorship is just a token, a small holo with my authorization given to its bearer. Someone fierce and deadly on Hutta has mine. If you want it find him and take it! If you succeed, I win. If you fail, I still win. Either way the toughest person on Hutta goes to the Great Hunt with my name! A representative of the Great Hunt will be here shortly. When he arrives, you would merely have to hand him my sponsorship token to enter. Now go to Juda for compensation regarding that whole beast master business.” I nod and leave to find Juda and see an impatient Mako in the corner, I motion her over has I go to Juda’s desk.

            “Nice to see you alive and well. That was really rotten what Nem’ro did to you. I’ve got a very large payment here for you, but it doesn’t say what for. Apparently, that’s between you and Nem’ro,” Juda says as she gets up. I sigh, “He’s trying to make up for a mistake he made. Thank you, Juda.” She nods as I leave with a hand on Mako’s back. “So tell me about the hunter who has our token?” I ask her when we’re far enough away. I have to hold back a chuckle when I see her surprised face, “Come on, Mako, you’re the expert slicer how couldn’t you know.” She grins, “Actually I do. I know who and where he’s headed. I’ll tell you everything, but I’ve got a price…” At that I raise an eyebrow, “And that is?” She swallows nervously, “You know I’m great with information and Braden taught me how to fight. I want to go with you… on this hunt and whatever comes after.” I smile, “You think you have to ask Mako, really? Of course, you’re coming with me, like I said you’re family.” She walks closer not really listening, “I’m good with a blaster, and Braden was like a father to me. It’s not fair that… wait, did you just say yes?” I shake my head and grin, she squeals “Thank you. Braden was awesome but he always tried to protect me too much.” I smile and hug her, “You’ll find out being protective comes with the family. Now come on, let’s go to the cantina and talk about this hunter.”

            “The hunter we’re after is named Rarsk,” Mako begins once we are sitting at the bar, “He’s a Trandosain and serious bad news. Burned a whole village alive on Dantooine.” I growl at that causing her to look at me I motion for her to continue, “I intercepted a transmission between him and get this—the bone-faced guy who was following me.” At my eyebrow raise she clarifies, “I figured that out just a little bit ago. Anyway… Rarsk is collecting on a bounty Fa’athra is holding for him. A Republic scientist or something. All we have to do is break into Fa’athra’s ridiculously well-guarded palace in the swamp, find the scientist ourselves and set a trap for Rarsk.” I chuckle, “Sounds fun.” She rolls her eyes, “Also in turns out that Fa’athra keeps interesting people on his payroll—and by ‘interesting,’ I mean they have prices on their heads.” I lean back crossing my arms and smirking, “Would be a pity if those got collected as well.” Mako grins and a feminine voice says, “You are definitely my type of people.”

            Just as she finishes, Ash leans on the bar beside me “Hey girls, this is my new business partner Kaliyo Djannis.” I turn a see a smirking female Rattataki, with black tattoos by her eyes and another coming from her mouth down her neck. “Pleasure, I’m Jaida and this is my cousin Mako.” Kaliyo nods in greeting and Mako looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I then turn back to Ash, “So what have you been up too?” He grabs my hand then pulls me in front of the band playing, “Dance with me.” The band just changed to a rather slow song and Ash pulls me close whispering, “Karrels was killed earlier, and Kaliyo and I are getting revenge.” I look up at him shocked and he runs a hand down my face then pulls me closer, “We’re going to Fa’athra’s palace, you?” He spins me after I say, “Same.” He smirks, “Well, looks like you haven’t lost your protector yet.” When the song ends, I kiss him “Nope, doesn’t look like it,” before leaving with a wink. I hear him groan then run after me wrapping an arm around me, causing Mako to giggle. “So it looks like we’ll be going with Blade, Mako.” She grins and Kaliyo looks at me puzzled causing me to add, “I hope you don’t mind.” She shakes her head, “No problem, I’m interested in seeing you two work.”

            The four of us quickly travel to the edge of Jiguuna, where we each get a speeder to ride to Fa’athra’s palace. His palace is surprisingly not far from the Rust Yards, once we are just outside the gates we stash our speeders and stealthily enter the walls, where Kaliyo and Ash silently snipe all the guards nearest our location. Mako motions to me whenever we are near a bounty, which we then take out together. After removing all three bounties, we move into the Palace itself, disabling cameras and killing all the palace guards that we pass. We reach the elevator and go down to the second floor, where Ash and Kaliyo go left while Mako and I go straight. We easily find the lab and kill the guards holding the scientist. “Stay back, I’ve got a… a… well, I guess I don’t have much of anything. Please, just tell me why I’m being held here?” she says when she sees us. “Mako? This our girl?” Mako scans her, “Yep, Republic Scientist Albea.” I smile at her, “Well it’s your lucky day. We’re here to stop the person who is coming to take you to the Empire. If you can just stay calm so we can protect you.” She swallows, “Please let me go, I’ll do anything to…” I hear a door close and motion for her to be quiet. Just as Rarsk walks in pointing a blaster at my head, “Hello, soft things. I see many Fa’athra servants are dead. Give me scientist female, and you will not join them.” I stand in front of her, “Sorry, just so happens that her family will pay extra if she’s able to come home alive and unharmed. So, I’m going to have to decline that ‘tempting’ offer.” His reptilian eyes narrow, “You are stupid, even for soft thing. Rarsk will tear out your heart and feed it to a tiny rodent.” I roll my eyes, “Try it… I dare you,” just as I reach for my blaster. He has two mercenaries join him, which I focus on first while effectively covering both Mako and Albea. Once both fall lifeless to the ground, Mako and I effortlessly kill Rarsk. “Apparently, he’s more of a talker than a fighter,” I say causing Mako to giggle as I loot his body.

            “That… that was brutal. But I owe you my thanks,” Albea says once we face her again. “Got that right, girl. We’re the heroes of the day,” Mako says smiling widely. “So… what happens now?” Albea asks. I try to smile reassuringly, “You go home to the Republic and try to forget this ever happened,” I reply. “Here, I’ve got an old hold-out blaster—just in case. Now get moving,” Mako says as she hands her the blaster. “Thank you again. Both of you,” she says before she runs out. Mako and I follow her out slowly keeping an eye out for Ash and Kaliyo. We run into them as we exit the palace, they both nod in greeting as we join them. Ash motions for me to fall back and talk with him letting Mako and Kaliyo lead. “So, what happened?” he asks once we’re out of ear shot of the girls. “Nem’ro tricked me into fighting his beast master because he had already given away his sponsorship token. He apparently thought I wouldn’t survive it, I proved him wrong. Mako and I were just retrieving what was rightfully ours,” I state as my fists tighten. Once we reached were we stashed the speeders we head back to Jiguuna. In front of Nem’ro’s palace we sell the items we looted from Fa’athra’s people and return the speeders then head inside, where we once again split.

            As we walk into the throne room Mako gasps, “That’s the guy that was following me.” I put my hand on her to stop her from getting her blaster, “Wait a sec, Mako. I think he is the Great Hunt representative, listen…” as we walk closer to hear his and Nem’ro’s conversation. “Very well, Nem’ro. When the Trandoshan returns, I shall… ah, I see we have a new player in the game after all.” Mako’s eyes widen as she exclaims, “Why were you following me?” Nem’ro chuckles, “Ha! Little Mako—so fiery!” The masked man replies, “Hunter, allow me to apologize if I spooked your young friend.” I nod and he turns to Mako, “I regret that I startled you, young woman. I was pursuing another quarry when we crossed paths.” I look to her and see her nod as he turns to address us both, “I am Gratta. It is my honor to represent the Great Hunt. I have been investigating possible malfeasance by one Tarro Blood.” Both Mako and I sigh but I let her speak, “I wish you would have gotten here earlier to catch him in the act.” The Kaleesh official replies, “I reviewed your security holo-recording and witnessed the murder of your teammates by Tarro’s men. While dishonorable, the attack wasn’t technically against the rules. Unless Tarro attacks another competitor, he cannot be punished.” I nod, “I understand, but my mentor the Mandalorian Braden Draé, is my uncle and,” I motion to Mako, “her father and we will do whatever we can to honor his death and revenge him.” Grataa nods, “I see… but know that he is also protected by the competition’s rules same as you. I shall continue to closely monitor Tarro Blood’s activities. If he breaks the Great Hunt’s rules, he will pay for it. I have remained here to give the Trandoshan, Rarsk, instructions for the Great Hunt. It seems this is no longer necessary.” I nod, “Rarsk is dead. I have the token to prove it.” If Kaleesh could smile he would be, “And thus, my instructions are now for you.”

            “You have my token and recognition as the most fearsome hunter on Hutta,” Nem’ro says once he is finished. “Indeed, you have proven yourself worthy of the Great Hunt. But the competition is only beginning. From here you must go to Dromund Kaas—the Imperial capital. These are your shuttle passes for tomorrow morning. You will take the first shuttle to Vaiken Spacedock then from there to Dromund Kaas.” Mako sighs I look over at her and see her eyes tear up as she says, “I wish Braden could see this. At least now we can make his killer pay.” I pat her on the back, “Tarro Blood will get what’s coming to him, that’s a promise.” She slightly smiles, “You’re the best.” We both turn back to Grataa, “When you arrive on Dromund Kaas, seek the Huntmaster in the Mandalorian enclave. He will answer all your questions about the Great Hunt.” I nod, “Vor’e1 Grataa.” He bows his head, “It is my honor, Hunter.” Nem’ro cuts in, “Yes go to the Great Hunt and spread the glory of Nem’ro the Hutt!” Mako and I both face him bowing our heads slightly in parting before leaving.

            “So Mako Draé do you want a drink or heading back to the room?” I ask once we’re back in the palace cantina. “Actually, can I stay with you in your room and we can talk?” she timidly asks. I smile, “Of course! Come on we have to head back to the Poison Pit.” Instead of walking to the cantina, we get on a speeder taxi that drops us off in front of it. I lead Mako to my room, then close the door behind us, “So?” Mako goes to sit on the bed, “I can’t believe that we’re in the Great Hunt! I remember Braden talking about it, it was his biggest dream.” I smile and nod, “That it was… he always wanted to join it himself but never got the chance. He was thrilled when I showed interest in hunting, wanted to teach me everything he knew.” Mako smiles, “Thank you for letting me in your family.” I sit next to her, “You became part of my family the day Braden found you. Now let's get to sleep, I feel like tomorrow will be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) Vor’e - thank you  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	6. Almost There

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Morning came way too early for my liking, as I groan getting out of bed and shutting off my persistent alarm. I roll my eyes and chuckle when I hear the shower on in the refresher and Mako singing. _Lovely, she’s a morning person._ I order us breakfast then start packing leaving out what I’ll wear today, which is the same as yesterday since it’s been cleaned; fitted light brown pants, black leather vest, black leather ankle boots, my black leather belt the only difference is a soft green tank top instead of grey. When Mako exits the refresher I enter to shower, letting her have privacy to dress since she brought everything she has with her to my room. After my shower, the meal arrives and I make us both some caf before we eat. “Do you always drink caf in the mornings, Jai?” Mako asks drinking the caf like it’s keeping her alive. “Yeah, I do. Makes me a morning person,” I state chuckling. She raises an eyebrow, “This is amazing! I’ve never had anything like it!”

            “It’s Chandrilan coffee mixed with vanilla, a bit of chocolate, and peppermint.” My mom would make it all the time during the winter months back home on Chandrila. Of course she’d use hot chocolate for us kids and caf for the adults. Mako grins, “I love it!” I smile, “I’m glad,” just as my holo beeps, I answer it, and Ash appears. “Good morning, Ladies. Hope I’m not interrupting,” he says smirking. I roll my eyes “Morning Blade, and no you weren’t interrupting anything.” He sighs, “To bad. Anyway I was holoing to tell you that my business is finished here and I’m going to Dromund Kaas.” Mako smiles, “We are too!” Ash smirks looking over at me, “Seems like you just can’t stay away from me, babe.” I smirk, “You only have yourself to blame, you do to well protecting me,” I say with a wink. He smirks, “Then it seems like I’ve done something right,” his holo beeps “Sorry love, seems like I have another call. See you shortly at the spaceport.” I nod and end the call, “Ready to leave this dust ball?” Mako chuckles and nods, “Definitely!”

            Mako and I take a taxi speeder to the spaceport and head to the shuttle pad, showing our passes to enter. We get to the shuttle before Ask and Kaliyo, who come in a bit later slightly bloody and smelling like blaster fire. “Tough time getting here?” I ask sarcastically as Ash sits next to me with Kaliyo and Mako on our other sides. Ash sighs slightly chuckling as the shuttle takes off, “Just had a slight problem.” I raise an eyebrow, “Gonna clarify on that?” He slightly shakes his head, “Later.” I sigh and fall silent enjoying the sound of the shuttles engines gearing up for hyperspace.

            Within roughly half an hour, we land on Vaiken Spacedock. As we step out of the elevator Kaliyo whistles and Mako states, “Imperials are sure patriotic, aren’t they?” I chuckle and Ash says “Most of us are, Mako, but just be sure to keep that to yourself around the others. They don’t take sarcasm well.” Mako turns to look at him, “What?” I gave Ash a ‘should of just told earlier’ look to which he sighs, “I’m an Imperial Agent, Mako.” She gasps then squeals, “So much better than a pirate!” I roll my eyes, “Come on, let’s…” I stop as two people motion to us, one in an Imperial uniform the other in bounty hunter armor. “You’re Nem’ro’s champion, right?” the armored one asks. Ash folds his arms and steps protectively in front of me, “Depends on who’s asking!?” The man chuckles, “Cute… Hunter, I am Rally Master Merrk Kelborn. Your sponsor’s been rather insistent that his ‘investment’ is prepared to win the Great Hunt. I’ve arranged for you two meet two of my peers, specialists in their fields. They should give you a taste of how real hunters customize their kit to suit their individual battle styles.”

            “I’d rather be ready for anything,” I state crossing my arms as Ash and Kaliyo go speak to the man in Imperial dress. “Like you, weapons and armor have limits. Overloaded your systems, and the stress on your equipment may cause it to give out under pressure. Mastering combat takes practice and focus. Spread yourself too thin and you excel at nothing,” Kelborn states like his lecturing a child. _Guess I am a child in his mind._ “Makes sense,” I say with a nod, slightly defeated. I’m suddenly thankful that I had the bright idea of wearing my armor, when I see the two I’m supposed to meet is in the Mandalorian sector of the Station. “You must be the one the rally master called about,” the large one, Braum ‘Zakkeg’ Bourne, states when I approach. “Nice blaster, it’s a start. So what do you do with your free hand? Fix your hair, strike a pose, or is your arm so shaky you need two?” the smaller one, Gen Vizla, states.

            “I assume you’ve got a better idea,” I say, trying not to be too offended. “An empty hand’s wasted potential. Better off holding another weapon. The Great Hunt ain’t scoring on neatness; it’s kill or be killed. Better be ready to bring all you got when the time comes,” Gen says. “Noted,” I say with a nod. “Take what he says in moderation. He’s a ferocious, little son of a gundark who heard the best defense was a good offense and ran with it. Take pride in your equipment but don’t forget its limits. Or yours,” Zakkeg states after glaring at Gen. I hold back a chuckle, “Why don’t you show me what I need to improve?” Zakkeg puts his hand on his beard, the only hair the man has on his head, “Hmm. Decent gear for running Hutt errands, but it won’t get you far in the Great Hunt. Your armor should be a second skin—more comfortable than a warm bed. But thick, heavy plating takes practice and endurance to move in.” I smirk, “I’m not afraid of a little workout.” He chuckles, “Working a sweat is the easy part. It’s the blood and tears you should worry about. Time to appreciate solid defensive tactics—and pain, which you’ll have a lot of without them.” Gen joins in, “Give us a good show,” then they attack, two on one with Mako healing.

            “You’re a stubborn one, I’ll give you that. How’re you feeling? Tired of bleeding yet?” Zakkeg asks after we’ve finished. “I’m not entering the Great Hunt for the consolation prize,” I state, not even panting. “Nobody does. Remember that,” Zakkeg states. “You’re a natural with heavy ordnance. Head back to the rally master and get yourself loaded up to win the Great Hunt,” Gen says after removing both hands from his head. I nod, “Thanks for the lesson.”

            “My pleasure,” Zakkeg says before Gen says, “I’ll be rooting.” I smile and turn to leave heading back to Kelborn. “Back in one piece, more or less,” he says silently chuckling, “Most would have turned back or died before getting a pat on the back from Zakkeg or Gen.” I smile, “I think we all got along well enough.” He nods, “The only thing Zakkeg and Gen have ever agreed on is your chances of winning the Great Hunt. You’ll need to decide what sort of training will best suit your fighting style. Take a minute to look over your options.” I nod as he begins to walk away, back his fellow Mandalorians. “So what are you thinking of, Jai?” Mako asks as we wait for Ash and Kaliyo to return.

            “I was thinking of dual wielding two blasters, like a Mercenary, especially since I’m a pretty good healer. It can also give you a chance to be more aggressive,” I state as I begin to lean against the wall. Mako grins, “Goods like a good idea to me!” I chuckle then see our companions return, “Hey Ash. Kaliyo.” Ash walks over and kisses me “Sorry babe, had to choose my specialization.” Mako’s eyes light up, “What did you choose?” He smirks, “You’ll see.” I roll my eyes “Come on, guys. I need a drink,” then we all head to cantina in the center. As we get closer there is a young woman in all black Sith apparel that walks towards us. I lightly gasp when I sense that she has the same aura of my baby sister. She smiles, “Hello Jai.” I grin, “I thought that was you, Luna,” as I go closer to hug her. After the hug ends, Ash asks “You know who this is, Jai?” I chuckle, “Of course, Ash. This is my baby sister, Allura.” He walks to her side, going into a light bow as he grabs her hand, “Pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” then he places a light kiss. I roll my eyes, _ever the gentleman._ I notice his posture stiffen as Thea, a young blue Twi’lek, and a massive creature walks up.

            “This is my sister Thea,” I say trying to ease Ash as I give her a hug, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” She chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s.” _She has a Dashade?_ Then she places a hand on Twi’lek’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Ash pulls me off to the side, “You never told me your sisters were Sith!” I bite my lip bringing Ash’s attention to it, “I didn’t realize that would be a problem.” He sighs, “That’s why I couldn’t use Karrels to get Nem’ro to join the Empire anymore. A Sith attacked and killed one of his sons leaving the other crippled. And don’t worry he isn’t really dead, just had to make Nem’ro think so.” I gasp “Oh, Stars! Why didn’t you tell me earlier! And my sisters aren’t like other Sith, I promise.” He nods then we rejoin the group just after Kaliyo has introduced herself.

            “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” he says with an arm wrapped tightly around me just as Thea’s holo beeps. She sighs before answering it and a man I haven’t seen in forever appears. “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” She groans, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” Thea face palms, “Put her through, Price.” He nods then his image is replaced our ‘Aunt’ Mia Talon, a Darth and one of Dad’s apprentices. “Ah good, Price was able to reach you,” she begins with her soft yet demanding voice. She looks around “Well, I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I before anything else.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Mia smiles then turns to Luna, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. Thea grumbles, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” Luna slightly chuckles as they lead us to our apparent shuttle, “Who was that, Jai?” I smile, “Oh yeah, you probably don’t remember her, do you?” Thea says, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” I chuckle and roll my eyes, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord!” before turning to Luna, “Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” She also rolls her eyes but with a nod, as Mako and Vette squeal before looking at each other then breaking into laughter, causing Kaliyo to roll her eyes.

            Dad’s newest pilot, Matthew Price, is waiting for us outside the shuttle smiling when he sees us enter the hanger. He slightly bows to me as he says “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at Ash, who smirks “Hey, Matt.” Price rolls his eyes as he walks towards Ash, and they grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Ash smirks, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” as he wraps an arm around me again, _I thought he’d be over me being his ‘girl’ by now. Unless…_ I smirk, _Oh he’s so letting it now!_ “Okay, you two know each other how?” Thea asks slightly offhandedly. Matt looks over at her with a smirk, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” Ash scoffs, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” I chuckle “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from Ash who tightens his arm around me drawing me closer. As we head to the shuttle, he gives me an ‘I’m not finished with you’ look. Once we’re all seated inside, with Ash sitting next to me, Mako and Kaliyo sitting on either side of us, and Thea, Vette and the Dashade sitting a crossed from us. Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for Allura to follow him, and when she does with a nod, Thea and Vette wink at her.

            “So I don’t think we ever got your name?” I ask the Dashade. He grunts, “I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord, now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.” I whistle, “I’m honored to meet such a warrior, but don’t eat my sister.” He grunts then falls silent. “So you’re an Imperial Agent!?” Vette asks excitedly. Ash nods “Yes, I am.” Mako grins, “He’s also the pirate Red Blade.” Vette squeals, “Awesome!” I look over at Ash with a smirk, who looks amused by the two girls but then notices me looking at him and turns to me, staring at me intently. “Is there something going on between the two of you?” Thea asks with a slight smirk and knowing eyes. Ash looks away and smirks “Well, everyone in Nem’ro court knows her as Blade’s girl,” he stops to looks back at me, “So I’d like to think so.” I slightly blush and look away. Deciding that it’s time for a subject change, “So why did you two wink at Luna earlier?” I ask Thea and Vette, who both look at each other and break into smiles. “You’re so much like Allura,” Vette exclaims as Thea looks at me knowingly, “Luna likes Matt.” I roll my eyes “Oh, that’s all?! She had a crush on him when we were younger, but she just didn’t know it. Guess she hasn’t grown out of it yet.” Thea sighs, “Of course you’d know that,” as I smile and lay my head, on Ash’s shoulder. When we come out of hyperspace, Vette whistles “Well, that was fast.” Mako smiles, “Should be. This is one of the newest and fastest Imperial shuttles there is.” Thea chuckles, “I’d ask how you know that but I’m pretty sure I know why already. So, is this anyone’s first time to the dazzling Imperial Capital?” Mako and Vette nod as Kaliyo says, “Never had a reason to,” as we begin landing in the Kaas City spaceport, which despite its name isn’t in Kaas City. I roll my eyes “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” I smile sensing Allura and Matt. “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.” Ash adds.

            “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall. Ash rolls his eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching him in the arm as we exit the shuttle. Thea and Allura are in front of us so I can hear Thea say, “All we have to do now is check in at those consoles,” as she motions to dozens of machines lined up against the walls. “Thankfully this will be the only time we’ll need to do this,” I say with an eye roll as Mako and I walk toward one. “Ugh, spaceports all smell the same. Engine exhaust, coolant fluid, and spacers who haven’t bathed in a week,” Mako exclaims as I check us in. I chuckle “Yeah, one thing that’s always the same no matter the planet.” Mako groans “Great, something to look forward to. Let’s get out of this stink. Whatever the rest of Dromund Kaas is like, the air’s gotta be fresher than in here.” I roll my eyes then head over to Thea who was talking to a very odd man, I can feel her irritation. “You okay?” I ask putting an arm around her. She tensely nods, “Was just speaking to one of Baras’ ‘loyal’ slaves,” she says with disgust. I grimace, “I always feel sorry for them.” She nods in agreement, _“Allura was one,”_ she says through the bond. I lightly growl, _Dad_ _isn’t going to enjoy learning that._

            “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet,” Thea groans as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on, guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” Thea finally says. We all nod in agreement and get a speeder for each of us. As we enter the city, Ash slows down and motions for me to do the same. “I should probably warn you, Keeper wishes to speak with you. I don’t know why, but he doesn’t ask of things lightly,” Ash says. I nod, “Well then seems like it would be wise to do as he wishes.” He gives me a slight smile as we reach the Citadel, the center of the Empire and Kaas itself. “We’ll see you later. Apparently, Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” I say as Mako, Ash, and Kaliyo head to Imperial Intelligence side.

            Imperial Intelligence is simple yet intimidating, and just as the name, it instills fear in the citizens of the Empire. Intelligence is just as the name says, they know about everything that goes on in the Empire and have the power to get things done unnoticed. The only thing the people fear more is the Sith and the Emperor, even Intelligence themselves fear them, as they are unpredictable and unnecessarily violent. As we enter I can sense the fear of the other agents, it grows as we walk farther inside where I see and sense the cause, Darth Jadus. He sits on the Dark Council alongside Dad and is over the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. I have met him on several occasions but this is the first time I’ve seen and felt him this angry. I bring Ash’s attention to him, he nervously swallows and whispers, “Maybe Kaliyo and I should go up there first.” I nod only because I can already feel Mako’s dread of meeting the Sith. Ash and Kaliyo both walk up hesitantly, as Jadus speaks to Keeper, then turns and addresses Ash before walking towards us. I can feel Jadus’ amusement at seeing me but he only gives me a curt nod before leaving, and Mako and everyone else breathes a sigh of relief. After a few moments, Ash and Kaliyo turn and walk back towards us, “He wishes to speak with you alone. I’ll be in there after I change into uniform, then we’ll both speak with him.” I nod as he leaves, then I walk to Keeper’s office leaving Mako and Kaliyo to wait for Ash.

            “Enter,” comes Keeper’s voice though the open door, it closes behind me as soon as I enter. With his back to me, he presses a button and all electronics turn off immediately. “Really, was an ion charge really necessary?!” I exclaim making Keeper chuckle as he turns to face me “Of course, my dear. Now come here and give you grandfather a hug.” I chuckle and do as he said, as he continues, “Alarick told me that Allura has been returned to us and that Braden was killed. Zora and I are grateful that we have her back and that you are alive, but sorrowful that you lost your uncle. He was a great man and he trained you well.” After a while he groans, “I wish agents didn’t change so fast,” he grumbles as I let go and he straightens himself back to Keeper and turns around again.

            “Come in, Agent. Let’s talk. Kaliyo wait outside with Miss Mako Draé, please. One of the Watchers will handle your debriefing.” Keeper says his back to Ash. I turn and see that Ash is fully dressed in his crisp Imperial uniform; a white long sleeved button down shirt with a collar, black pants, black leather boots, belt, and gloves with his rank and decorations on the left side of his shirt. Everything on him is a bit tighter than it should be, bringing anyone’s attention to his muscular body. “We need to talk about my terms…” Kaliyo begins trying to avoid looking at Ash before being interrupted by slightly irritated Keeper, “I promise you, you’ll be well compensated. You can discuss the details with a Watcher.” She sighs, “If you say so. You three have a good time.” She walks out of the room and Ash walks to my side. After checking to make I’m all right, he turns to face the now amused Keeper “Worried I hurt her are we, Agent?” Ash swallows and nods once, Keeper chuckles “No, I wouldn’t harm her. Having you both work together made Nem’ro believe that he was really dealing with the Red Blade so well done,” Keeper pauses than turns to me, “I’ll not delay you any longer.” I nod then kiss Ash on the cheek before leaving to find Mako so we can go to the Mandalorian enclave which is on the other side of the Citadel.

            As we enter, we hear a older woman, with red hair in a mohawk, speaking to a fully armored Mando. “And then I told him, ‘You think that’s cold? You should see what I did to the Gamorrean.’ I never saw a Rodian run so fast in my…” she stops when she sees us approach “Oh. Sorry, sweetie, didn’t see you there. I’m Crysta Markon, what can I do for you?” Mako answers, “We are here for the Great Hunt. We've been sponsored by Nem’ro the Hutt.” Crysta smiles, “An all-girls hunting team? Good for you. How long you two been partners?” I look over at Mako, “Feels like Mako’s always been there to back me up.” Mako smiles as Crysta says, “Fantastic. Rare to see that kinda of solidarity in our business, you know? You probably ain’t gonna like what I’m about to tell you—but there’s nothing I can do about it, understand?” Our faces get serious as we nod, fearing what she’s going to say. “There’s one spot left open in the Great Hunt, and over three dozen hunters who got sponsorships.” Holding back a sigh, “It’s okay, I brought over three dozen rounds of ammo,” making both Mako and Crysta chuckle. “I’ll just bet you did. Hope you can back up that kinda talk. The Huntmaster himself will explain how we’re gonna sort things out. Head into the main room and show some respect.” I nod then enter said room, it’s rather loud with dozens of conversations going on at once, since the three dozen hunters are inside.

            “Quiet! Quiet, you dogs!” a bald man in front yells, quieting the room. “The Huntmaster is about to speak. Pay attention and show some respect for once in your lives!” then he looks to the Wookie who just entered. He begins to address the crowd, in his native language, “The Great Hunt is upon us! Many will hunt. Many will die. All will win glory and honor! Today, we have too many hunters. All must compete. Only one joins the Great Hunt!”

            “You heard the Huntmaster. You’re competing for the last spot in the Great Hunt by taking down three bounties on Dromund Kaas,” the Huntmaster assistant, Lek, says once the Wookie his finished speaking. A man next to me states, “You expect us to hunt here? With Imperials crawling all over us? And Sith?” I shake my head, “If you’re afraid to compete the spaceport’s thataway.” Lek chuckles, “Yes! That’s the spirit! For all you overblown, useless, no-talent cowards, we installed a handy exit door. Use it now. The rest of you—the real hunters—go see your handlers. They’ll get you oriented to the planet and assign you three unique bounties. Everyone who takes down all three of their bounties wins a spot in the final melee. Anyone who doesn’t get all three is out.” The man next to me, Q’kal, says, “Hunting on Dromund Kaas? That’s suicide. I’m grabbing the first shuttle out of here. I suggest you do the same, friend.” I shake my head, “I want into the Great Hunt, and this is the only way.” He nods understandingly, “Then watch your back. It’s not the jungles that are dangerous on Dromund Kaas—it’s the people. I’m done here. May your quarry fall before you, hunter,” then he leaves. “What are you standing around for? Back to your handler! That’s Crysta for you, new blood!”

            “A dozen cowards just scurried out of here—probably won’t stop ‘til Dromund Kaas is lightyears behind ‘em. You understand the basics, right? Three bounties, hardest targets on Dromund Kaas. Gotta get all three to qualify for the final melee.” I smile and nod, “This is the best job in the galaxy.” She chuckles “Oh, I like you. Your even crazier than the rest of these hunters. Let’s see who your first target is,” she pauses as she takes out her datapad, “Whoa, this can’t be right. You got enemies among the Mandalorians or something?” I groan as Mako says, “Just Tarro Blood, the Mandalorian who killed Braden. What’d he do?” I pat her on the back, while sending her a calming aura “We can handle it, Mako.” She nods as Crysta continues, “I wouldn’t wish this bounty on anybody. Gotta play the hand you’ve dealt, though. The target’s a Republic noble, name of Altaca. He got captured during an Imperial raid, brought back here and sold into slavery by mistake.”

            I groan as she continues, “Altaca’s slave group was building a big ol’ statue in the jungle. The slaves rebelled and took over the site. Nobody can get in there. We don’t even know is he’s still alive. If he is, the family will pay big. The slaves got themselves a tent camp near the statue they never finished. If Altaca’s still kickin, he’s probably somewhere in there.” I nod and turn to Mako, “Got all that?” She sighs but nods “Yeah, nothing like an impossible bounty to get us started, right?” I chuckle, “This is just the first, I can pretty much guarantee they’ll only get harder.” She groans, “They will now cause you just jinxed it.” I chuckle then turn back to our handler who’s smiling and hands me a small little gadget, “Now before you go, meet your new best friend—the S86k full-gauge carbonite armor upgrade,” I put it on my left wrist as she continues, “You can't shoot a fella with this while he’s springing around—it’s too slow to charge up. But once that fella ain’t resisting—say after a good long beating—the S86k will freeze ‘em for transport.” I nod as I test it then smile, “See you in a bit, Crysta,” then we turn to leave seeing Ash and Kaliyo leaning against the wall with a smirking Matt, “How long have the three you of been standing here?!”

            “Pretty long, but don’t worry, Jun, we only heard about a good hard beating,” Matt says with a wink. I narrow my eyes at him and softly punch him in the arm making him chuckle as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, “Always so serious, Jun. Come on, someone wishes to speak to you.” Then he leads all of us to Dad’s door which is guarded by two nervous Imperials. “Lady Jaida, Darth Marr wishes to speak to you now,” the taller one, Sergeant Maxwell, says as he moves aside but blocks any one from following me. When I enter, a helmetless Dad says “Ah Junebug, I have something for you as while,” as he summons a rather large package to him. Puzzled as to why he isn’t wearing his mask, I enter slowly and notice a young woman wearing a silver mask, _Allura._ I smile and go to sit beside her, “You know that wasn’t necessary, right?” Dad chuckles, “It’s not from me if you’re wondering,” as he places the package in front of me. I gingerly open it, wondering who it’s from, as I reveal two sleek chrome finished blasters, their holsters and a note, which I read first.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Junebug,

If you are reading this, something must have happened that I couldn’t give you these in person. I saw these and thought of you. I am extremely proud of you and I know that if you are still entering the Great Hunt, I know you will win for me.

Just remember you are and always be my champion.

Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum!1

Brae

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I start crying at the end, “They’re from Uncle Braden!” Luna tightly hugs me to reassure both of us as I carefully pick up one of them up and test it in my hand before exclaiming, “They’re perfect.” Dad chuckles, “Braden did always have a good eye with weapons.” I smile and go tightly hug him whispering, “Thank you, Daddy!” Then I remove my belt to place on them on while removing Braden’s blaster, which I hand to Dad, _'Give this to Mako.'_ He nods then puts on his helmet and gloves before opening the door to reveal Ash, Kaliyo and Mako.

            “Enter,” he states in his emotionless deep voice. They all hesitantly obey before stopping a few feet away from us. He rises, “Do you know you I am?” Ash nods “Yes, my lord.” I can hear Dad’s internal chuckling, “Good,” he pauses as he turns to us, “Leave us.” I can feel their anxiety of being left alone with the Dark Council member, but we rise and slightly bow, saying together, “Of course,” Then we leave his chambers together. Once in the hallway we can’t help our laughter, as I look around to see that Matt as left.

            Thea and Vette join us a bit later looking a bit tired and smelling of blaster fire, “Where have you two been?” Thea sighs, “Baras needed me to oversee a delivery for him, and let’s just say that I was needed.” Vette nods “Yeah, Darth Creepy was right about one thing.” Thea chuckles in agreement before asking, “Why are we all out here?” Maxwell states, “Darth Marr is speaking privately to a few of your companions. You are free to join them now,” just as the door opens behind him, Thea nods and leads Vette inside. As we enter I can see the three of them are nervously sitting on the couch Luna and I were on.

            “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us,” Dad says making them get up silently and walk out. He continues once the door closes behind them, “Agent Ash’adath Landis keeps interesting company, but I guess Ms. Kaliyo Djannis is ‘working’ with Intelligence now, much to my displeasure. Darth Jadus, Keeper and the Minster of Intelligence all think the benefits are worth the risks of having a known anarchist work for them. Anyway now who is your companion Apprentice Thea?” Thea chuckles slightly, “This is Vette. She was a slave briefly before entering my care.” Dad nods understandingly before Thea hugs him, “Hey Dad.” Vette looks at her stunned. “That’s your father!?” she exclaims. Dad chuckles “Yes, I am their father Vette.” Then he turns to Mako, “It is nice to finally put a face to the girl Braden would brag about. He loved you like a daughter. I hope you know that,” he pauses looking at me, “In fact I have something for you.” Just as he finishes, a door opens revealing Mia. “Just as I have things for Thea,” she says joyfully motioning for Thea to follow her out. Dad shakes his head but just hands Mako the blaster I handed him. Mako gasps and looks up to me slightly teary eyed, “You’re letting me have Braden’s blaster?” I smile and nod causing her to squeal, “Thank you!” After Ash and Kaliyo walk back in, Dad asks, “So what are your next tasks?”

            “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” I mumble. Allura giggles, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Dad tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” Vette sighs, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Dad scoffs, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” He’s lightly growling at the end, and I elbow Ash into speaking before Dad breaks something. “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” he says as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night,” Dad says looking directing at Thea and I, we both nod.

            We ride on our speeders to the Imperial outpost that’s directly a crossed the slave camp. “Wow, they weren’t kidding that statue is huge,” Mako and Vette exclaim before saying, “Jinx!” then breaking into giggles. “If those slaves were smart they’d have revolted before the statue is almost completed,” states an unimpressed Kaliyo as Thea goes to talk to one of the Imperials containing the revolt. “All work together?” she asks when she returns. I try my best to smile, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” Allura chuckles “They don’t stand a chance,” as her fingers already have the cackle of Force lightning. I sigh, _of course she’s gifted with lightning._

            After we’ve crossed the bridge to the camp, Ash finds the nearest cover before removing his new rifle from his back, then he, Kaliyo, Vette and I open fire while Thea leaps to the nearest group with Khem, as Allura stuns the slaves coming in and Mako as our healer. We slowly and efficiently carve a path to the tents, which Mako and I enter to find clues on Altaca. “Hey Jai, look at this,” Mako says as she hands me a left behind datapad, which as a holo message on it. We attach it to the holo that was also left behind and play it, a Imperial noble woman appears. “My dear Altaca, when I got you message, I could scarcely believe it. We have found each other after all these years,” the woman says. “Oh, looks like a love letter—from an Imperial noble, no less. Juicy,” Mako exclaims. I groan, “This is getting weird. Why would an Imperial noble be writing love letters to a now slave, Republic one?” Mako nods, “That’s what I want to know.” The Lady continues, “It must have been the Force that brought you here to Dromund Kaas, my dear. As for your predicament, fear not. I have friends in high places—and for the right price, they have agreed to help me. When the slaves attempt their pitiful revolution, a man will come to you dressed in rags. He will bring you to me. I shall say you are my missing brother. We will be Lord and Lady Dak-Ah. I’m afraid I cannot get you offworld and back to your beloved family, but I promise to make your every moment here a joy. Our lifestyle will be the envy of all, and we’ll attend parties at the Nexus Room every night. Be ready to join me, my love.” Mako makes a disgusted sound “Wait, so the Lady is his lover, but now he’s posing as her brother? Disgusting.” I nod in agreement, “I’m with you there, Mako. Come on, let’s get our first bounty.”

            “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city,” I state as we rejoin the group, who all nod then Mako and I make our way a crossed the bridge  “Just follow me, Mako, I know where we’re going.” She nods as we start our speeders. We easily get to the Nexus Room cantina, where we’re stopped by three Imperial troopers. “There, sir! Just as I said,” one of the men say. “That looks like her, all right,” their leader says, “Bounty Hunter, I am Sergeant Wallax of the Imperial Navy. You are commanded to hand over all of your weapons and gear immediately.” I raise an eyebrow, “Why? I haven’t done anything wrong. And I won’t hand over anything until you tell me what it is you like I have done.” His eyes narrow “Remember you’re an outsider here. I can shoot you just as easily as bring you in.” He growls at the end and his holo beeps. He answers and Tarro Blood appears. “Sergeant, Blood here. Have you completed my little errand yet?” I growl “Tarro Blood, at it yet again I see.”

            “Blast it! I told you not to call on this channel!” Wallax exclaims. “Oh, this is ridiculously tiresome,” Tarro says rubbing his face then points to me, “She’s still alive? What is wrong with you, Sergeant?” The other trooper cuts in, “Uh, sir? Who is that guy?” Wallax's jaw tightens, “Blood, I’ll talk to you later. Ignore the chatter, men. Let’s take this hunter in.” I scoff, “How about let’s not. As I was going to tell you earlier, before I learned who your informer is, I’m not an outsider. I am Jaida Marr, daughter of Darth Marr. If you don’t believe me, scan me for yourself.” The two men on either side of him nervously shuffle as they do exactly that then swallow before handing him the scanner. He closes his eyes and sighs as the men leave, “Then I’ll just have to this myself,” as he grabs his blaster. I shoot his hand before he raises it, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He growls and launches for a melee attack which I sidestep and shoot his knee, “You’re a loyal Imperial, don’t make me kill you for a cowardly Mandalorian.” He ignores my plea and goes for his knife, trying to stab me with it. I close my eyes and shoot him one last time, ending the so called ‘fight.’ I look over to Mako, “You okay?” She nods “Yeah, just amazed you gave him chances to give up, and he didn’t listen…” I nod looking back down at him, “That’s the fourth life Tarro will pay for. Come on, let’s deal with these nobles.”

            Lord and Lady Dak-Ah happen to be at a private party, which we crash then walk straight over to them. “Yes, may I help you with something?” Altaca, ‘Lord Dak-Ah’ asks as we approach. “Darling, please don’t speak to that filthy vagabond. It’s clearly not supposed to be here, and we shouldn’t let ourselves look like we approve. Come, let us get a drink,” Lady Dak-Ah says looking at anything but Mako and I. I roll my eyes, “Not much of a family resemblance between you and your ’brother.’” Altaca swallows, “We-we… we had, um, different mothers. Ya, ya, yes, that’s right. We’re only half-siblings… unless I’m misremembering.” Lady Dak-Ah sighs, “Stow it, darling. Just feel the smug knowledge radiate from her… we knew this might happen eventually.” Mako scoffs “Yeah, only so long you can keep dating your brother before something goes wrong…” Dak-Ah groans, “So you know our little secret. What does an insignificant creature like you want? What would make you dare threaten a noble?” I smirk “Oh, just to return ‘Lord Dak-Ah’ here to his family, who misses him greatly,” Mako chuckles.

            He gasps, “You told me I was trapped here! That I would have to forget my family! That this—this charade was the only way!” I silently chuckle as Dak-Ah says “Inside voice, darling. I may have exaggerated a bit, but hasn’t it been nice here? The parties, the late nights, the intrigues and such?” He scoffs, “You witch! Keeping me here as your plaything when I could have been home, with my sisters and dear mother.” Her eyes narrow “Ugh, you can be such a whiny pain. It’s a wonder you’re nobility,” she turns to me, “Let us make a new deal, bounty hunter.” I scoff “Oh, I don’t think so,” then I point to myself, “This vagabond is here for one reason and one reason only.” As I switch on the S86k and freeze ‘Lord Dak-Ah’ then the room goes crazy. “Silence! Okay! Everything is fine! Go back to your party!” I exclaim, using a bit of Force persuasion to return everything back to normal then move the now frozen Altaca outside to the speeders for transport back to the Mandalorian Enclave.

            “Hey there, hunter. Competition out there is something crazy. A couple of hunters died in the jungles. Big Trandoshan got arrested by the Imperials,” Crysta says as we enter and Altaca is sent off, “And you found yourself an unfindable Republic noble. His family was plenty generous with their live bounty. Your second bounty’s a bit of a mystery. Apparently whoever’s stacking the deck against you gonna keep right on stacking.” Mako sighs, “Hardly surprising.” I give her a small smile as Crysta continues, “What I got here is a classified, red-flag request from Imperial Command. No details, just flashy warnings and a contact: Admiral Fraabaal, Imperial Navy.” I groan, “This is going to be a tricky one.” Crysta nods, “You got that right. Here’s the slip, Fraabaal’s office is in the city, if you early you might get him before he leaves for the day. Go get ‘em!” I nod then lead Mako back near the cantina where the Imperial Navy offices are, quickly finding Fraabaal’s.

            “This is the office of Admiral Fraabaal of the Imperial Navy. Do you have business here?” Secretary Lieutenant Petrak asks as we walk up. I slightly pout, “Can’t I be here just to talk to you?” Mako snorts when he says, “Yes, well, um, Are you? Just here to talk to me, I mean? Oh, I see, you’re just making fun of me.” Mako slightly giggles, “I can’t imagine why he’d think you were making fun of him and his big important desk…” His eyes slightly narrow, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am very busy.” I try to smile reassuringly, “I have a job slip from your boss. If you’d wouldn’t mind letting him know.” He scoffs, “I really couldn’t care less what you…” suddenly a holo Admiral appears, “What’s all that racket out there, soldier?” Petrak swallows, “There’s a quarrelsome individual here, Admiral. Rather dirty, too.” My eyes narrow at that, _and here I was just trying to be nice._ “Quarrelsome?” Fraabaal exclaims, “You’re as weak as you are stupid. I requested a mercenary from the Mandalorians. Send that person in immediately,” then he disappears. “Yes, sir! You may go in now,” Petrak states. And for a little pay back at being called dirty, I say “I’ll bet you get a demerit for that, Lieutenant.” Mako giggles “Heh, you’re terrible.” I smile and Petrik impatiently says, “The Admiral is waiting.”

            “Come in, mercenary, I apologize if my secretary caused you grief. He is of low birth, and his intelligence reflects it,” Fraabaal states as we enter, “I’m afraid many of our Imperial soldiers are hopeless with delicate tasks. This, of course, is why I asked for a professional.” I nod, “If it’s delicate you want, it’s delicate you get.” He nods in approval, “I have every faith in the Mandalorian enclave’s ability to get things done discreetly. My daughter has become something of a liability to me. I want you to kill her.” I swallow, “Okay…” He continues, “My daughter was born Force-sensitive and trained to be Sith. A great honor for our family. Unfortunately, my daughter’s master is Lord Grathan, a madman who is now disgraced in the eyes of the Dark Council.” I nod understanding where this is going, “So what your saying is you need her to have a new master or to be killed so that you and your entire family will be safe from the Council’s wrath.” He looks at me somewhat stunned “Yes, how do you know Sith politics?” I slightly smile, “I’m the daughter of one actually…” He nods, somewhat impressed, “You’ll find her in Lord Grathan’s estate. Goodluck…” Since we are dismissed we walk by Petrik, where I stop, “I was just trying to be nice you know, Lieutenant. I hope you have a good day.”

            Mako and I head to the cantina for dinner, after we’ve ordered almost everything on the menu, since we hadn’t eaten since Hutta, the rest of our group enters. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” I exclaim when they’re closer. Thea groans when she sees we’re eating. I smirk, “Hungry, sis?” Thea nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as Ash sits next to me, I roll my eyes “Well, come on everyone. Let’s eat, then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much needed sleep. Sound good?” I roll my eyes as no one responds.

            When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” T1, one of Dad’s droids, states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.” Thea chuckles “Thank you, T1.” He bows before stating “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to Luna “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” Allura who wasn’t expecting the droid to remember her says, “Th-thank you, T1.” He nods then helps Ash help all us inside the speeder. “How does T1 know who I am?” Allura whispers as we go. I slightly chuckle, “He was Dad’s ship droid when you were taken. Dad switched him to this because he kept being ‘unprofessional’ after we lost you.” She nods distractedly as we approach the Marr estate, home to Dad, us girls and Matt. Our grandparents live in a more secluded spot on Drumund Kaas. Vette whistles at the sight as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” Making the group chuckle as the speeder goes to land.

            “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” I state as I wrap an arm around her. Thea chuckles then turns to address T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” He bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Ash, and Khem all follow him leaving us three sisters alone but not for long. “Well, I was wondering when you were getting here,” Matt says from the balcony. I roll my eyes, “Hey Matt,” at the same time as Thea. We both look at each other, formulating a plan. “We’ll leave you to show Luna to her room,” Thea says before we turn to face Allura. “See you in the morning, sis. Have a good night sleep,” I say as I give her a tight hug. “Yeah, and don’t stay up to long talking,” Thea begins as I start walking away, “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” I hear Allura say “I love you too, sis. Goodnight!” Then Thea joins me walking up the stairs. “So do you think this is going to work?” I ask Thea once we’re in the hallway. She shrugs, “Might work, I’m pretty sure that Matt likes her too. So we’ll just have to wait and see in the morning.” She stops by my door and gives me a hug, “Good night, Jai.” I smile, “Night, Treea.” Then I go inside my room to remove my armor and weapons, placing them on the shelf before getting my night clothes and heading into my refresher to wash away the long stressful day. _We’re almost there, Braden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. One Step Closer

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The sound of a body landing on my bed next to me is what wakes me up. I groan as I sit up and see a smiling Mako. “Good morning!” she exclaims. I groan again wanting nothing more than to lay back down and cover my face from the morning person, that is until I smell caff. I open my eyes and Mako grins holding the cup up so I can see it. “So, I have done some research. Admiral Fraabaal’s daughter is Vereta Fraabaal. I found a big announcement when she was chosen as Grathan’s apprentice. She looks a lot like her father I must say,” she continues after handing me the caff and a datapad with Vereta’s picture. She does look very much like her father, same fiery red hair and blue eyes. I get up quickly getting an idea on how to remedy this situation without killing the Admiral’s daughter, going to my holo terminal and calling Mia, who answers quickly.

            “Oh, Jaida,” Mia says with her ever-present smile. “Hello, Mia. I was wondering if you were still looking for an apprentice?” I ask as Mako joins me at the holo looking thoroughly confused. Mia chuckles and nods, knowing where this is going, “I am. Do you have someone in mind, my dear?” I smirk, “You know me too well. She’s currently Grathan’s apprentice but I don’t think she will be for much longer.” Mia’s eyes brighten, “Excellent! She may be able to help us remove that thorn with her knowledge. Bring her with you and I’ll speak with her. Good Hunting!” Mia ends with a wink and a knowing smile. Mako looks at me, “How does she know we'll have anything to do with it?!” she asks concerned. I give her a reassuring smile, “Because she knows me, Mako. Now what else have you got?” She frowns, “I don’t like you knowing me so well, ruins my surprises.” I chuckle, “Sorry cous.” Her eyes narrow but she goes to sit down, “So as I was going to say, was that it turns out, renegade Sith Lord followers rack up death marks like crazy. Lord Garthan’s top people all have prices on their heads.” I smirk, “Good to know. It’d be a shame to let those go to waste.” Mako grins nodding before making her face serious, “Stop making me like you!” I chuckle, “Sorry, Mako. You got to deal with it. Now come on, I think I can smell breakfast.” She smiles and we go to the dining room that T1 insists we always use.

            I’m surprised that Allura is already there eating, but she looks like she’s in her own little world so we sit down quietly then begin eating once T1 begins our plates. She only speaks once Kaliyo joins the group, “I thought you’d with be with Ash, Kaliyo.” _What?_ As Kaliyo says, “Isn’t he here?” Luna shakes her head as T1 answers, “Apologies, but he left after I showed you to your rooms.” My head jerks up, “He’s been gone all night?” T1 shuffles, “I, um, told him I’d stay to return him here after he left the cantina. He and his company left together.” My mind keeps repaying 'left together' until my holo chimes. I take it out of my pocket and set it on the table internally groaning before answering it and Ash appears. He looks around at everyone before looking back at me, “Good morning!” I can’t even look at him, he groans, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” Mako thankfully answers, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” Allura answers next, “So do I.”

            “Same here,” Thea adds. I look up to see Ash grin, “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Kaliyo and I both cross our arms but Kaliyo is the one who speaks, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that…” Ash swallows, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” he pauses as he looks behind him then a pair of arms wrap around him, he groans then gives me an apologetic look and I can feel his unease with his current situation, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall,” then the hands turn off the holo. I tightly close my eyes, and I can tell both Allura and Thea are looking at me, so when I open them give them a smile, _'I’m fine. It wasn’t his choice.'_ Allura sighs and Thea gives me a ‘no you are not’ look but says, “Are you all ready to see a wall!” Vette and Mako look at each other before breaking into giggles, Kaliyo just looks bored, and the Dashade just grunts. “Let’s just get this over with,” Allura and I say at the same time. We go outside while the sun hasn’t risen yet, as if you could see it if it was, where T1 is waiting, “I will be taking you wherever you need to, young mistresses.”

            Surprising the wall seems to have shrunk but it is still impressive, even if the wall only covers a small distance of land. Ash is waiting for us near the speeders as he promised. Thea, Allura, and I all looked at each as we can feel his disgust as he walks up, “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us.” We nod and Ash leads us to a hooded Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.” Thea is the one who responds, “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor.” I internally chuckle, as Sandor quickly glances up and smirks “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” Thea smirks, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later, Thea.” then turning to address the rest of us, “I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” Allura growls at that, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society. For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

            “So let me guess, you want us to join?” I interrupt him. He smiles and nods “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways.” My eyes narrow slightly at ‘tainted,’ but thankfully Sandor takes it as disgust, “If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to the four of us then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” we nod then walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” I ask before we all look where he was pointing and sigh as Thea says, “Might as well.” We have T1 drive us over there, where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” Thea just shakes her head showing him the token, then motions for us to do the same.

            “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan-the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers—Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

            We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” We all look at each other, “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” Thea states. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We look at each other once again before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away,” and with that he leaves us. Allura swallows “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave but the cave itself is a different story.

            There’s an odd feeling inside the cave, and it seems to have a great effect on Allura as she basically enters the cave in a daze and leads us straight to an ancient statue of Revan himself. I can feel the energy around the statue as our group walks closer, and my sisters and I walk even closer before everyone kneels in front of him then fire appears to our sides and behind us, blocking our companions from helping or us from escaping. Then Allura stares at something and passes out, we look around for the cause before we’re all shocked with Force lightning coming from the statue itself and everything goes dark. It feels like seconds later that I open my eyes slightly confused on how I got into a medical tent. I sit up looking around seeing that everyone else is here as well, along with the man who sent us to the cave. Once everyone is awake he begins speaking, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I groan as I sit up from the hospital bed I’m on, feeling rather well-rested. The man continues, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” Allura nods and answers, “What was that cave? It was…” she pauses, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” Thea answers, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.” He grins, “You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as Revanites—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.”

            A pureblood female Sith motions for us next, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate. I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Then I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, thankful to get away from her, and go find Torrun. He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far from Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away his work and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?”

            “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask,” Allura states with a slight smile, “We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” I look at Ladra as Ash responds, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind,” we all nod in agreement. Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” He pauses looking at Allura then says, “I do not want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents. I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” Allura nods, “We’ll do what we can, first we must find it.”

            ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then go to T1 to return us to the wall where we finally entering into the Sith Lord’s estate. There is a trail of destruction by the time we reach the point where our group splits up for the first time, the Sith and their companions leave to speak with someone pertaining to their assignments, leaving the Agents and us alone. Ash keeps looking at me nervously, as if he’s scared I’m going to yell at him or shoot him and Mako’s eyes keep flicking between Ash and myself. Finally getting tired of it, I move from my position leaning against a wall to Ash’s side. He stiffens causing me to roll my eyes before wrapping my arms around him and whispering in his ear “Relax Blade,” then kissing his cheek as his arms wrap around me and he turns his head to kiss me. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on mine, and whispers “I’m sorry about that.” I give him a small smile, “Already forgiven,” with a quick kiss as I hear a cough from behind him.

            Ash groans but kisses me again before moving away from me, revealing chuckling Thea and Vette. “Sorry to interrupt but may I remind you we are in unfriendly territory here!” Thea says with a slight glare at Ash who can’t meet her eyes. “It was my fault, Treea, not his,” I state trying to stop from laughing. Thea looks at me and sighs. We’re quiet until Allura and Khem rejoin us then we continue on. When we enter the main compound, we clear out the hallway leading to the lift before letting it take us down to the next floor where all our tasks are. When we defeat everyone in that first room, Ash and Kaliyo split off going to the right hallway as we continue to the hallway a crossed from the lift. When we reach the dead end, Thea and Vette separate going to the left and Allura, Khem, Mako, and I go to right until we reach the first room on the right side, where Mako and I enter. Grathan ironically has his three top soldiers guarding our target, and for having such high death marks are rather easily defeated.

            “Oh, what have we here?” Vereta says as she sees us walk up the stairs to her, “You’re not even a Mandalorian, are you? When Lord Grathan’s spies said my father contacted the Mandalorian enclave, I expected they’d at least send me a real, live Mandalorian. I’m afraid I’m a tad disappointed.” I have to stop the growl that threatens but allow my eyes to narrow, _Mia is going to have her work cut out for her._ “What does it matter, really?” I finally say I can feel Mako’s amusement beside me. Vereta scoffs, “Wait—you don’t seriously think you can kill me? I mean, I’m Sith, and you’re just… whatever you are.” My jaw tightens as Mako scoffs beside me “Oh, we’ve got a true believer.” I slightly chuckle at as Vereta continues, “Then again, it makes sense—why would you come here if you thought you’d die? Apparently, my father isn’t the only one living in a dream world. You can’t kill a Sith, you silly!” I scoff, “You believe you’re invincible, little girl?” She shakes her head, “No, of course not. A more powerful Sith could kill me… or a really lucky Jedi, I suppose. Perhaps a bomb… but not some random bounty hunter.” I groan, _what has Grathan been putting into this girl’s head!_ But she continues, “You must be so crushed. Live and learn, I guess. Except, not in your case… sorry!” then she attacks.

            For all her posturing, her form is severally lacking, I would have been able to beat her weaponless but after a few correctly placed blaster shots she’s brought to her knees without landing a single blow to either of us. “Ow. What… I… I lost? I can’t lose. I’m Sith!” Vereta exclaims holding her injuries. “Someone’s been filling your head with garbage,” I state as Mako nods in agreement. “Wait! I can’t die like this… falling to some common bounty hunter!” I smirk, “Good thing you’re not,” as I spray her with the S86k, freezing her in place. Beside me Mako smirks, “We sure showed her!” I chuckle and nod in agreement, “We sure did. Come on, let’s go find the others and that mask.” She smiles and nods before we exit the room with a carbonize Vereta floating behind us running into Khem and Allura, who gives me a strange look when she seeing our ‘guest.’ I shrug before we return to the main room where Ash and Kaliyo are waiting and then Allura wanders to the left hallway, Ash and I share a worried look before following her.

            It leads to a locked large heavy metal then she looks at us somewhat blankly like she’s far away, she shrugs then Ash goes to the door, slicing it open. When it does, we see Revan’s mask floating in a containment field. Allura hesitantly walks into the room, most likely looking for defenses, before walking straight up to the mask. We carefully walk in as well, “Allura be careful! You don’t know what that can do!” I shout getting more worried by the nanosecond. She ignores my warning then we hear a chuckle, “Ah at last, we’ve found the intruders.” As I look at Allura who is staring at the mask, I hear Ash scoff, “You’re a little late, aren’t you?” The guard chuckles, “Seeing as you’re still here, no.” I look back in time to see three guards attack, and the four of us open fire as Khem runs in for the attack. Suddenly the ground shakes and the men we were fighting fall to the ground and I look back at Allura who’s on the ground as well but holding the mask. “Allura!” I exclaim running immediately to her side, checking for possible injuries but she has none. “Scan coming in,” Mako says from beside me, “What? That’s impossible! It says she’s fine but she’s unconscious!” Ash is now on my other side, “Is she alright? The guards are dead but from nothing we inflicted.” Mako nods handing him the scanner as I’m just staring at my baby sister, _I just found her! I can’t lose her again!_ “What could have done this?” Ask finally asks after reading her scan. I shake my head, tears gathering, “I don’t know…” then I spot the mask in her hand, I gasp “the mask!” Ash’s eyes widen then he trieds to remove it from her grasp to no avail, leading me to try using just a bit of the Force to help, but getting the same results. I look up at Ash, crying now, and he hugs me before picking her up and he carries her all the way back to the camp by the wall, as everyone else keeps an eye out for enemies and I prepare to let Thea know, _'Sis, something happened to Allura so we’re returning to camp.'_ I feel her alarm but she doesn’t ask anything knowing if I knew I would have told her.

            I keep glancing at her as we go, hoping she’ll wake but she never does. We go straight to the Medical tent, and lay her inside on one of the cots, much to the displeasure of the medical droids. When one of them threaten to speak, I shoot them a silencing look allowing my eyes to flash red before looking back at my sister, then the droid scurries away as fast as it can. After what seems like weeks, I see her eyes flutter then open. “Allura, are you okay?” I exclaim, Ash has to hold me back from enveloping her in a tight hug. She sits up quickly looking around, then groans before looking at us, “What happened?” _She doesn’t know!_ My eyes widen and look at Ash who looks just as worried. “We were hoping you could tell us,” he states after a while, “What do you remember?” She closes her eyes, “I remember entering the room where the mask was. Feeling like it was calling to me. Watching it shake until suddenly it was in my hands, after that everything went dark.” Mako and I look at each other worriedly, both thinking _it was shaking!_ just as Ash says, “You lost consciousness. We tried to take the mask from you but you wouldn’t let it go, so I picked you up and carried you here. We haven’t been here long though if you are worried.” Then suddenly Thea and Vette run into the tent, “What happened?” Ash, Mako and I share a look before saying as one, “Revan’s mask.” Allura groans, apparently not wanting more questions, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s still in her hand. Thea and I share a worried look before nodding. T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun, Allura quietly hands him the mask before walking off to sit down and Thea says, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

            Trying not to bother Allura, we motion her back over to speak with a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

            The first is rather difficult to find but we do. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” Thea states with a slight head bow. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” Thea closes her eyes, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” Thea smiles, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

            “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” I nod, knowing it’s best if I answer her, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” I nod, understanding, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Ceta looks at me carefully, “You’re not Mandalorian.” I shake my head carefully, looking at my sisters, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” Ceta looks at the three of us, “Clan?” I look down, unable to say it, but thankfully Thea answers, “Draé.” Ceta looks at her surprised but nods then looks at Ash, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

            “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” Allura states bringing Ceta’s attention to her. Ceta nods again, “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel he oversees security on the Wall.” We nod turning to return once again to the Wall, as we hear her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone pointing us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.” Kaliyo says, “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?” He chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” Ash chuckles looking at me, obviously remembering what I said on Hutta, as he says “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves not be given it.” Pathel nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is. The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” Ash smirks, “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgment. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

            “So you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business-but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” Ash smirks, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” Thea smirks, “Excellent. Our initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

            We were led to a dark empty tent that only has a holo terminal. Once all of us are inside the tent door closes on its own and a holo of a masked being appears. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears, and a feminine voices says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

            “Why did you found the order in the first place?” Thea asks. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of out Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council Knows the truth.” I roll my eyes scoffing, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith name Sandor—a man who seek to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to Thea, “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong.”

            On the way to the wall once again, we've all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” Thea nods, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as she hands it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” Thea’s eyes widen, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” Thea gasps covering her mouth with her hand but nods, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas where T1 drops Vereta, Mako, and I off at the office of the Admiral.

            “Reports of the raid on Lord Grathan’s estate are pouring in. I trust you were successful in your endeavor? My daughter Vereta is…” Admiral Fraabaal states as we walk in. I motion behind me, “In need of a talk and a new Master.” He breathes a sigh of relief, “You found a way, I assume?” I smirk having the carbonite block lean against the wall then walking over to it and starting the thawing process, “There is someone who wishes to speak with you both.” The admiral’s eyebrow raises “Oh, and that might be?” I slightly frown, “That’s a surprise but I am to take you both to them. Of course once Vereta is informed.” He nods “Well, the part I hired you for is done. I’ll inform her as there is other things we need to discuss. You can return to the enclave, here is your writ and I’ll call for you once we are ready.” I smile “Thank you, sir. Good luck.” He nods, “I’ll need it. Good hunting, hunter.”

            After leaving we go to where the speeders are parked, then after finding one of my family’s many speeders return to the Mandalorian enclave. Smirking I walk up to Crysta, “Second bounty is done. Just one more and I’m in the melee.” Crysta smirks nodding, “Right you are. And competition is heating up. That little green girl, Iopiane Ratle, finished all her bounties. Heard she poisoned an Imperial Moff!” Next to me Mako’s eye widen, “Lucky we didn’t get that one, not sure how we’d work it out.” I nod in agreement, knowing the punishment for that, as Crysta begins, “Now I ain’t allowed details on whatever you were scrappin’ for Admiral Fraabaal, but I got a clearance note says it was duly scrapped. Nice payday, too.” I grin, _I should for bringing her back to reality,_ but I say nothing letting her continue, “Here we go. Bounty three. I call it: Someone’s got a serious hate for my hunter.” I groan, knowing this won’t be good, as Mako closes her eyes as Crysta continues on, “Top secret crazy, red-flag covered. This one’s for a Captain Medle in Imperial Intelligence. No other information.” I nod, “If it’s for Intelligence it never does.” Mako looks at me worriedly, “Better not want us to poison someone……” I slightly smile trying to reassure her as Crysta says, “Stay careful, get this one done and don’t get yourself dead in the process.”

            As we go over to Intelligence, I can see Mako getting worried. I nudge her shoulder making her look at me and she asks, “What do you think it is?” I shrug, “I don’t know. I never heard anyone in Intelligence having the rank of Captain, so he must’ve been Military before being moved.” Her eyes widen slightly but she nods, becoming silent as we enter then go straight to Medle’s office which is right off the front room. Medle turns out to be a male human with a medium complexion and scars on his face. “What the—? Oh, right, the bounty hunter,” Medle says as he sees us enter from his desk, “Glad you could make it,” he stands both hand resting firmly on the desk in front of him, “You nervous, hunter? Parked in the middle of Imperial Intelligence and all?” I smirk, “Actually I was here yesterday. Speaking privately with Keeper, so no.” His brown eyes narrow and widen at the same time, “That’s some story, hunter. But Keeper doesn’t speak to just anyone. I could say one word or touch one button, and you’d disappear forever. Poof! Gone, just like that. Nobody would dare to ask what happened to you.”

            “Go head. Say the word and see what happens,” I state grabbing one of my blasters and pointing it at his head. He chuckles, “Ha! Nicely done. I like you, hunter, I really do,” he pauses as he walks around his desk, “I never signed up for this cloak-and-dagger stuff. I was a regular soldier. Then one day, I put together a covert op raid that goes a little too well and—bam! I’m in Imperial Intelligence. Look, what I’m saying here is the stuff that goes on in these hall is insane, and all of it is crazy hush hush.” I nod understandingly as he continues, “So what I’m going to tell you has to stay between the three of us. Got it?” I nod, “My price tag always includes the cost of discretion,” Mako nods in agreement. “Here the deal: There’s a huge Sith temple on Dromund Kaas. Used to just sit there being scary. Now the place is crawling with Sith sorcery, and it’s been ordered a no go zone for everyone. Naturally, we sent a team in. My commander led that team. Nobody came back. We can’t report any of them dead without reporting the mission—which puts me in a bind.” I sigh, internally groaning, “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to the temple?” He smirks, “Because you’ve got warrior instincts. Like me. If I can’t prove my commander’s dead, I can’t take over his spot—which means an ugly power vacuum. I’m hiring you to enter that temple and find the teams’ ID cards—especially my commander’s. I need those IDs to create more ‘acceptable’ deaths for them.”

            “What if this commander and his team are still alive?” I ask, already knowing the answer. “They’re not. And even if they are… they’re not. Understood?” I nod once, _I thought so,_ as he continues, “Make sure you find an Imperial commander named Gargun. Can’t imagine there will be more than one corpse in the temple wearing commander stripes. Grab all the teams’ ID cards and double time it back here. Quietly,” and with that we’re dismissed and he returns to sit at his desk. Just as we exit Intelligence my holo chimes answering, the Fraabaals’ appear. “Hunter, we are ready now,” the admiral says before ending the call. I look at Mako, “Hopefully this shouldn’t take long.” She nods and I can tell she’s worrying about what comes after; the Dark Temple. After returning to the enclave to get the speeder we go straight to the Admiral’s office picking them both up then return to the Citadel. Once there I stop in front of the Sith Sanctum and motion for them to follow me. As we walk through the Sanctum we hear buzzes about Lord Zash murdering a Darth Skotia but being in another place at the same time, puzzled I store that information for later. We reach the lifts that takes us to the upper floors where Dad’s and Mia’s offices are. I close my eyes, _I am deeply sorry about this, Aunt Mia,_ before stopping in front of Mia’s ornate door and knocking once. Mia opens the door immediately, “Jaida, darling you’ve arrived! Come in, come in! The hallway is just dreary.”

            Compared to Mia’s office everything on Dromund Kaas, minus her apartment and our estates, is dreary. Her office is painted with the soft sunset over the Alderaanian mountains and she has water features everywhere. The Fraabaals’ are silent and Mia looks over at me with a smile before directing her attention to them, “Please sit. We have much we need to discuss,” motioning for them to sit in front of her desk. “Oh and Jaida dear,” Mia says when she sees us trying to exit, “Stay please.” I sigh, giving Mako a sad look before going to sit on the couch Mia motioned to, Mako sits beside me with a smile. “So do the two of you know who I am?” Mia asks the two nervous Fraabaals. Vereta nods “Yes, my lord. You’re Darth Talon, apprentice to Darth Marr.” Mia grins, “Right you are. Now I have need of an apprentice, but for you I have some conditions.” Vereta looks at her father, “What conditions?” Mia smirks, “I want you to help me destroy your former Master, Lord Grathan…” Vereta’s eyes widen but she nods hastily, “It will be my pleasure.” Mia nods then raises, “Then I shall inform my Master I have found my apprentice. For the rest of today I want you to practice your sparring with,” she waves her hand opening the door to Dad’s office revealing another one of Dad’s apprentices, “him. Am I understood?” Vereta nods, not once removing her eyes from the newcomer.

            “Mia, I am not yours to command,” Donovan Drellik’s voice comes out loud and clear. Mia rolls her eyes, “Having someone else to practice your brute force on is as much for you as it is for me. Especially if you continue throwing me around like a rag doll,” with a pointed look at him. Donovan smirks, his blue green eyes revealing his amusement, “You are probably right,” he pauses looking over his new opponent, he sighs then looks over to me, “How long did it take you to beat her, June?” I gasp, trying to hide my amusement, “Why would you ever think that?” His smirk returns “Oh,” he pauses walking closer to her then pressing one of my blaster shots on her arm causing her jaw to tighten in pain. He looks back at me slightly impressed, “Because I can recognize your handy work. Well placed shot by the way,” he says shooting me a smile before return his attention to Vereta, “I’ll be in the training room a floor below us. Come down when you are ready.” Then with that he makes his leave, Vereta’s eyes following him until he’s out of sight, and she out appreciative sigh, “I could work with that…” I roll my eyes then look at Mia, silently asking ‘can I go now?’ She nods and makes a motion of ‘we will speak later.’ I groan but nod getting up and motioning for Mako to follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	8. Finally There

=-=-=-=-=-=

                Mako and I exit Mia's office quickly almost running to the elevator, fearing she'll call us back. When we reach the first floor, I easily spot my sisters, Vette, and Khem. After making our way over to them, I state, “My next bounty is in the Dark Temple. Please tell me that I'm not going in alone.” Thea slightly laughs, “If it's any consultation I have to go in as well.” Both of us then look at our baby sister, hoping and fearing her answer. Allura smiles slightly, “Same.” I sigh, somewhat happy we're going with her and none of us will be alone, “Come on, we better find Ash and Kaliyo.” I spot them immediately once we exit the Sith Sanctum, as both are leaving Imperial Intelligence hurriedly. Thea and I share a look before running to join them. Ash doesn't say a word in greeting, which makes me nervous. Especially the troubled look in his grey eyes. Neither Ash or Kaliyo says a word until we're all in the family speeder. Ash is the one who finally, and thankfully, breaks the silence, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” My sisters and I share a look before I say, “So are we.” Ash closes his eyes and breathes in deeply before looking at the three of us one at a time, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” I can't help my eye roll, “We aren't.” Ash grimaces before nodding and we fall silent until T1 drops us off at Outpost Warden.

            The outpost is surrounded in nervous energy, and I can feel each soldier individual fear of becoming like those who stand on the path to the Dark Temple, the ones that now have glowing purple eyes. I feel sorry for them, having lost their ability to control themselves now losing their lives because of Sith sorcery. Mako stares at the bodies of those blocking our path, and I can tell she feels the same. As the Dark Temple starts coming into view, I hear Khem say, “Dark Energies here. A good place for a feast.” Shortly after Mako chuckles darkly as another body falls, “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.” I remember the stories I heard about this place, the horror our beloved Emperor put people through inside those walls we’ll shortly enter. The Emperor stays here during his short and recently sparse visits to his Empire.

            As we enter, I can feel the excruciating pain of those who died to serve their Emperor's cause. Beside me, Mako shivers “I turned off my implant but I can still hear them talking.” She pauses as she turns to me, “Please if I go crazy don't leave me here.” I stifle a grimace, “I'd never leave you anywhere, Mako. Come on let's let this over with.” Just as I finish, I hear a dark laugh coming from the Dashade, my sisters and I share a nervous look. As we continue up the stairs, the voices I'm trying not to hear get steadily louder and I can feel the paranoia of the Force-blinds in our group. Thea and I share a concerned look before working together to protect them with the Force. The eerily silence is never broken even as we separate. Thankfully there really isn't many soldiers inside, most unable to make it this far. Mako and I try to remove them silently, not wanting to instigate the Sith, then loot their bodies for their tags. Commander Gargun is more difficult to find and we're forced to enter one of the room of the side. Thankfully we don't have to search many, finding him in the second chamber we enter.

            “What is this in front of me? Another worshiper?” Gargun states as we approach and I internally groan, his body and mind now 'owned' by an ancient Sith. Mako stifles a chuckle beside me as he continues, “Who braves the flames of the Altar of Horror to stand in front of Lord Barel-Slathborn, Lord of the Sith?” he ends with a muscle flex and a rather reckless pose that almost sends both Mako and I into fits of laughter. I glance at Mako, “Capetian Medle sent me to find you, Commander.” Mako bites her lip to keep her from laughing as 'Lord Barel-Slathborn' continues, “There is no 'commander' here and if there were, he would be my minion. Imperials serve the Sith Lords!” I slightly groan, “If you're not an Imperial commander, then what's that ID card for?” I ask pointing to both his commander stripes and ID card. “What madness do you speak? I have no...” Gargun begins before looking down, “Ah, that. It seems the ID of some Imperial commander I must of slain has stuck to my robes.” I frown, _robes? He's wearing an Imperial uniform._ “Do you wish to have it? A token of your visit with the great Lord Barel-Slathborn?”

            I have to hold back another laugh as I somewhat bow to the 'Sith Lord', “Oh, thank you, my lord! That's very generous of you.” I hear Mako stifle a laugh as Gargun speaks again, “It is settled then,” he pauses as he hands me his ID, “A token for you. Go forth and spread word to all who worship lesser lords. Lord Barel-Slathborn is mightiest among all mighty Lords of the Sith!” I shake my head as we exit the chambers surprisingly running into more crazy workers and soldiers. We silently fight thru them then begin searching for the others, it takes a while but we finally find Allura, Ash, Kaliyo, and Khem by one of the statues in the massive front chamber. “Well, that was fun,” I state happily once Mako and I get to them. Mako rolls her eyes “It was anything but.” I chuckle, slightly hitting her shoulder, “I was being sarcastic.” Mako smiles slightly “Oh, that's what that was... Couldn't tell.” I narrow my eyes as I jokingly glare at her causing Allura, Ash and Kaliyo to start laughing then I glare at them all. Ash is the first to recover, “So where's Thea and Vette?” I shrug, “I don't...” an aggravated growl interrupts me. We all search for the cause as Thea and a shaken but amused Vette join us. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” I state somewhat calmly, trying to ignore the emotions rolling off my older sister. Thea glares at me “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened,” pausing as she glances at Thea who pales slightly, “Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” Thea's eyes soften even as they narrow and she crosses her arms, “He thought this might be the death of me.” My eyes widen, “Seriously?” Thea nods her head, rather grumpily and I sigh, somewhat understanding her irritation as I put a hand on her shoulder, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” Ash chuckles as he nods, “After you ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by our speeder with a very familiar Sith pureblood male. As he walks up, Thea groans and I can feel Ash tense up. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” the pureblood says in his silky Imperial accent as he grabs Vette's hand and kisses I, and look questioningly at Thea. I get more confused as I see her cross her arms, glaring at him, “Why are you here?” He smirks, “I heard that someone fitting your description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” Thea grimaces as I ask, “Have we done anything wrong?” The pureblood's eyes flick immediately to me and he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would of dressed better. And I must say, you are stunning, the thrill of the hunt suits you.” I chuckle, our cousin always enjoys flirting with us, “Thank you, Pax.” My eyes land on Allura who's curiously looking at the newcomer, Pax follows my line of sight. I can tell Paxton is curious as while, no doubt feeling her familiar aura, as he asks, “Luna?” Allura's eyes widen as she gasps then looks to Thea and I for guidance.

            “My apologies,” Pax says as he bows, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” Allura gasps again and I know she's remembering now as she asks, “How is Maeve doing?” Our cousin grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” She smiles up at him brightly, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” She finishes just as her holo rings, she sighs before answering it and a woman who must be her Master appears. “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends, I look questioningly at her, figuring out her Master is Zash the one who 'murdered' the Darth but was somewhere else entirely. Allura's shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.” I nod understandingly, knowing there are unfriendly ears everywhere as T1 ushers us to the speeder... “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” she begins as soon as our speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” Pax whistles, “Impressive.” I grimace, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” She nods, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Looks like we've all had our fun today,” Thea says as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. Both Allura and I look over at her curiously but she shakes her head, 'It's best if you don't know.' I close my eyes trying hard not to think what that monster Baras has had her do. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. Both Mako and I follow Ash and Kaliyo to Imperial Intelligence, which surprises Ash as he stops, “Why are you going?” I swallow, “To turn in our last bounty.” Ash's grey eyes flick to Mako, who nods. He groans, “What is it?” I look up at him, “You know how it is. Cloak and dagger, secrecy...” He frowns but nods wrapping his arm around me as we continue walking. I kiss his cheek before Mako and I reenter Medle's office. “You got the IDs! Fantastic!” Medle exclaims as we approach his desk, “Let me see...” he pauses when I hand them over, “that's Commander Gargun's all right. What was it like in the Dark Temple? I've yet to hear anything that didn't sound like pure raving.” I slightly chuckle, “You won't believe me about that place if I told you.”

            “Huh. Still wish I could have gone in myself. Would of saved me some unpleasantness,” Medle states. I internally grimace, my hands immediately aching to grab my blasters before he's finished speaking. He scoffs at himself, “Listen to me, 'unpleasantness.' I'm even starting to talk like a spy,” he pauses as he walks around his desk stopping right in front of me. “Hunter, remember when I said Sith didn't want anyone in the Dark Temple?” I cross my arms, “This isn't sounding too good.” Beside Mako tenses as she nods and Medle continues, “I wish there was another way to handle this. I really do. I can't risk the Sith ever finding out you went in their precious Temple—which means you're now a liability. I apologize. This isn't the way a fighting woman should die. Guards!” he exclaims and immediately two rush in blasters drawn. I sigh, before looking over at Mako and shaking my head. She frowns but steps aside as the first blaster shots are fired. I reach for two hidden knives in both boots, before throwing them both into the oncoming guards. Both knifes hit their targets and the guards fall unconscious to the floor below. To my left, I see Mako's eyes widen as both knives come back to my waiting hands. I put both back into their hiding places before quickly turning and kicking the Captain in his chest, knocking the air out of him. Intelligence hasn't done him any favors as by the time he's recovered I have both blasters pointed at his face.

            “Time to reevaluate, Captain...” I state calmly. Medle swallows nervously staring at the blasters before his brain realizes what I said and he looks up to me vaguely surprised, “What? I tried to kill you. Turning on someone who did their job is wrong. We both know it.” I nod, “Exactly, Captain. You're just doing your duty as well. I can't fault you for that. Let me walk out of here and no one will learn of this.” Medle's eyes widen as he nods, “Here's your writ. It tells the Mandalorians you did your job. And here's your pay.” I take the datapad from him, looking down at him, “Thank you, Captain. Call in a medic, your guards will need it.” He nods as he gingerly stands holding his chest, then walks behind his desk pulling out a drawer as he goes. He takes out a black leather case and sets it in front of me, and I look up at him questioningly. “Open it,” he states after a pained grunt. I do, and am rather shocked that it holds two beautifully crafted and intricate silver knives with gold accents and real priceless gems. My eyes quickly flick up to Medle, who's slightly smiling. “I'd told myself, I'd only give that away to a woman I'll marry, now I'm not even a man,” he states grimly before looking up at me, “I want you to have it. You're everything a woman should be. Wish I'd met you when I was still a man.”

            I gingerly close the case before walking about the desk and kissing his cheek, “You still are. This job doesn't define you, Medle. You'll find her one day.” He turns to face me, his face revealing his shock before he kisses me passionately. I somewhat lose myself in his longing kiss until I hear Mako make a sound, a mixture of a cough and a laugh. Medle pulls away, then places the case in my arms with a sad smile then points his head toward the door. I swallow but nod kissing his cheek again before walking out with Mako, putting the case into my bag. Mako keeps looking at me with a smirk as we walk toward the Enclave, where we meet my sisters and their companions. “Hunt all done?” Thea asks, looking rather pale. Deciding not to mention it, I nod, “Yep, now to turn this writ into my handler then on to the Melee.” Mako grins, “Just a couple of steps left before we're in!” Thea smiles slightly, “Come on, we'll walk you there.” I can't help my smile, thankfully to have them with me, “I was hoping you would. I haven't seen Ash, so I guess this will be a family thing.” My sisters and I all link arms as we continue to the Enclave.

            We are stopped as soon as we enter by an armored Mandalorian, “I'm sorry but the Enclave is closed to all non-contestants.” To stop myself from glaring at the Mando, I Jaida unlink our arms, “I'm a contestant.” The armored Mando chuckles crossing his arms, “Funny. Except we were told all contestants not here, were dead.” Mako looks up, “But we're contestants! Who told you that!?” I can feel the Mando's frustration raising, and I'm glad Allura tries to calm Mako before he explodes as he continues, “A fellow Mando.” Already knowing who, I groan rubbing my face with my armored glove, “Great, just great!” Sensing two vaguely familiar Mandos approach, I remove my hand. “Is there a problem here?” a familiar feminine voice asks. The first Mando uncrosses his arms, “Commander,” he pauses as he points to Mako and I, “These two say they are part of the Great Hunt.” The woman takes off her helmet revealing Ceta Farr, “Is that so...” she turns and looks at all of us, “then we should take them at their word. Have you asked who their handler is?” The first Mando shakes his head as Ceta's companion asks, “Who is your handler, aruetiise1?” My fists tighten, which thankfully goes unnoticed by the Mandos as Ceta glares at him. “Crysta Markon,” I answer after I've calmed slightly. Ceta smirks with that answer turning to the first Mando, “Let them in.” Her companion shakes his head, “Not just yet.” Ceta turns to him again, crossing her arms, “What are you doing, Aeron?”

            The man raises a hand silencing her, “Tion gar gai2?” I internally grimace, apparently, it didn't go unnoticed, but I answer, crossing my arms, “You first.” The man chuckles, “You understand Mando'a. That's very unusual for a aruetii3.” Both my and Thea's eyes narrow as Thea states, “Our grandparents and uncle ar- were Mandolorians.” The man's eyes widen slightly, “Is that so?” He pauses looking over at Ceta who's glaring at him. He sighs, “I'm Aeron Draé, only son of...” My eyes widen, it couldn't be, as Thea interrupts him, “Soren Draé, oldest and only son of Ciar Draé.” Aeron looks at her immediately, “How do you know that?!” Thea's face softens, “Braden Draé.” His shock is pliable as he turns to the Mando who stopped us, “Ceta will escort them where they need to be.” He only waits for him to nod before walking away. Ceta smiles, “Come on. Crysta must be dying to see you.” I smile, glad we're past that, as I walk next to her entering the Enclave, everyone follows behind us.

            “My apologies for that,” Ceta says as she walks us through the green, red, and gold hallways to the room Crysta is in, “Daian meets well. Now I didn't realize you are in the Great Hunt. If I had, I might of been able to save you from all of that.” I shrug, “It's been that kind of day.” Mako nods in agreement, “That's an understatement.” I wrap an supporting arm around her shoulders, “But we've made it.” Mako nods again as we enter the room. Crysta squeals when she sees us, not noticing my company, “You're alive! Some Mandolorian big shot named Tarro Blood said you were dead. They're about to start the melee without you!” I knew it, Mako and I share a look as she continues, “All the other hunters who survived are already inside! Get in there!” I can't help my confident smirk, “Back in a flash.” Crysta smiles, “That's the spirit!” As she walks away, I turn to my family and Ceta, “Is it okay if my sisters walk with me?” Ceta shrugs, “As long as they don't interfere.” I grin now looking at my sisters, “Come on then...” Thea grins as Mako and I lead them down the left hallway, where we continue until it opens into a massive circular room with a raised platform in the middle, almost like an arena. You can barely hear anything besides the yells and calls of the Mandolarians that look down on the sandy platform.

            I stop slightly, turning to look at them with a nod, “Stay here and don't interfere. Mako and I got this.” When my sisters nod, Mako and I walk up to the pacing Huntmaster Assistant Lek just in time to hear, “-and the last hunter left standing joins the Great Hunt. Simple as that. All weapons are allowed, but you fight alone.” Mako's eyes widen at that as he continues, “No assistants,” Lek pauses, “And it looks like we have a latecomer!” Not even looking around until the sentence ends. “I just like to make a big entrance,” I state with a slight smirk. “Coming back from the dead is a big entrance all right,” he pauses before yelling, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. I toss Mako my bag as the Huntmaster begins, “Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” I can feel Allura's alarm and nervousness as she picks up the Huntmaster's meaning. Trying to calm her, I reach for her thru the family bond, 'Everything will be fine, Luna. Have trust in me.' Just as I finish, the huntress next to me, a slightly older Mirialan woman, begins talking to me. “We all heard tales of your exploits, huntress. Perhaps I'll turn them into a song to commemorate your death,” the woman, Iopiane Ratle if I remember right, states. “I'll do the same. You prefer ballads or war chants?” I ask the woman who managed to poison a Imperial Moff, she scoffs. “I'd prefer to win,” she states cockily, “I'd wish you luck, but it wouldn't help. So, I'll just say goodbye.”

            I internally roll my eyes, same here, just as Lek yells “Enough!” quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses as he walks off to the side of the platform, “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” The other five hunters grab their blasters immediately, I however wait until the shooting begins before grabbing a larger knife holstered to my back under the jet pack. After a quick glance at everyone, I throw it to the smallest competitor, a small male Rodian, who instantly crumples as the Human male hunter falls next to me. His body filled with dozens of blaster wounds from Iopiane. My attack on the Rodian, however causes the largest one, a massive Gamorrean, to charge at me in anger. I roll my eyes slightly as I sidestep it. He turns and charges again, as I calmly begin warming up my flamethrower on my right wrist as the pig-lizard gains momentum, ground, and confidence in his kill. I smirk when he's a couple feet in front of me as I stand confidently, pointing my wrist towards him as flames engulf him. The Kel Dor hunter then sees a threat in me as I've killed two while Iopaine only has killed one, and turns his fire power on me.

            I calmly and quickly turn as I see his shots come closer, letting them narrowly pass me as I aim my left wrist towards him, which releases dozens of tiny highly potent poison darts that cause him to fall instantly. Iopaine laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” I smirk as I turn towards her, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as mine are safely holstered on my hips, confidently pulling the trigger twice. I can feel she's already celebrating her win as her shots meet the halfway mark and I remove a single blaster. Knowing what she was aiming for, I easily sidestep both shots while simultaneously releasing two of my own. As her shots hit the wall, her body falls lifelessly to the ground, her confident smirk still etched on her face. I close my eyes as I silently say a death prayer for the fallen before motioning Mako to my side as Lek walks back to the center of the arena.

            “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting my right arm into the air with his as the crowd cheers. I turn to my sisters with a huge smile, winking at Allura, 'See told you to trust me!' Then I walk over to my first kill's body to retrieve my knife before Lek motions for me to follow. After motioning my family to do the same, I follow Lek back to the Huntmaster's office where the Wookie is waiting. “Quite a show you put on. Blasted fun to watch. How do you feel, huntress?” Lek asks me once he closes the door behind us, so only Mako and I are inside with the two Mandalorians. “Feel like a million credits,” I state with a confident smirk. Lek chuckles, “Enjoy it. Things only get harder from here.” I nod as the Huntmaster speaks, “Let the huntress stand before me,” he pauses as I do exactly that, “She is honored beyond all common hunters. Let it be known that–“ a growl from behind me interrupts the honored Wookie. I turn to face the newcomer, my hands immediately going to rest on my twin blasters still holstered to my hips. I shake my head at Mako as she's about to draw her weapon at the intolerable intruder.

            “This is simply ridiculous. I mean, really—this needs to stop right now,” Tarro Blood states glaring murderously at me, “I object to this farce. This ignorant thug does not deserve to enter the Great Hunt.” My fists tighten aching to rest on my blasters, “I am not ignorant, Blood, if I was you'd be staring at the barrel of my blaster right now. But I at least know I have to wait until the Hunt to actually begin to seek your death, and I'll have the honor and courage to face you myself not send minions to do my dirty work,” ending in a growl. Tarro growls again looking up to the Wookie, “Her credentials are a lie fabricated by her little gutter rat of a sidekick,” he states plainly pointing to Mako before looking back at me and continuing, “She deserves no honors.” My eyes narrow as I walk closer to the seething Mando, glaring up at him, “The only one who deserves no honors is you, Blood. Had anyone else murdered lately?” I see his jaw visibly clench, and I smirk in silent victory as Lek speaks up, “We know this hunter's history, Blood. The Huntmaster has ruled.” Lek crosses his arms as Tarro virtually explodes, “You fools! This is a place of honor, a competition of elites. Mandalore will hear of this!” I cross my arms, “Let him. I what to see who he'll side with on the matter of honor.” He growls one last time walking even closer until our armor is almost touching, looking down at me, “Enough! Before this Great Hunt is over, I will have your skull in my hands!” making his hand into a fist before sharply turning and walking out.

            “Well, the Great Hunt just got way more interesting. Sorry to interrupt, Huntmaster. Please continue,” Lek states once the door as firmly shut behind the aggravated Mando. I turn to face the Wookie as he begins again. “The Great Hunt proves talent, resolve. Mandalore calls it to bring him the most skilled hunter in the galaxy. Each hunter will hunt the other's prey. Then each hunter hunts the other. At the end, there is no prey and only one hunter.” I nod understandingly as Lek speaks up, “I'll sum it up for you but without all the flowery stuff.... You'll be hunting targets spread across the galaxy. There will be at least one other hunter going after them, too. You not only have to take down your target, you have to find and eliminate the other hunters.” I nod, “So I either kill them or make them surrender.” Lek nods, “Surrender isn't typical, but it's accepted.” I nod again, knowing only the non-Mandalorians will only think to be the ones to even ponder surrendering. “Today you are truly the hunter, and all else is your prey. Welcome to the Great Hunt,” the Huntmaster states after a moment of silence. “Your handler Crysta will fill you in on the rest of the details. She's waiting for you,” Lek states as soon as the Wookie is finished, and being dismissed Mako and I turn to leave after she hands me my bag again.

            As Mako and I exit, I immediately stop seeing a younger image of Uncle Braden with the same short brown hair and light blue eyes. I'm unable to stop myself from exclaiming, “Oh my stars!” I can feel both the man's and Allura's confusion, but I'm unable to tell them anything. Thankfully Mako breaks the silence, “You look just like Braden.” They both look at each other, mouthing 'Oh,' just an older Mando chuckles from behind the younger one. The older one walks up stopping at the young one's side as he says, “I sent my son here to gather you all so I may speak with you, and learn what happened to my beloved cousin.” Thea swallows, “Of course, Uncle Soren.” The older Mando smiles sadly, “I'm afraid, my dear, I don't know you.” Thea and I both chuckle sadly as I say, “Then we will enlighten you when we speak privately.” Soren nods understandingly before turning to his son, “Bring them to my tent once they are finished, then collect your sisters. I think we all need to hear what these young women have to say.” The young man nods and our 'uncle' departs.

            “Well, now that that's finished. I believe my hunter needs some information,” Crysta happily exclaims as Mako and I walk toward her. “Did you see the fight!?” I ask, rather smugly. Crysta chuckles, “Are you kidding?! Of course! Plus, I got to brag to the other handlers, who are bug-eyed jealous. Sadly, I couldn't bet on you, you know how it is. But man, what a thrashing!” I grin at the older woman, glad she's my handler, “Glad you enjoyed it!” Crysta smirks before pulling Mako and I away from the others. “Sorry, this needs to be rather secret, dear.” I nod and she continues, “Now the Great Hunt. I expect you want to hear about your targets. Here's how it's gonna work: First, you're getting a starship,” she chuckles when she sees my eyes widen, “More on that in a bit. One your ship's computer you'll access two holorecordings, both with specific details on who and where you hunt. Each target will have another hunter assigned to it. You have to locate that rival and take 'em out, too, in order to move on to the next. Now about your ship... there's a tradition for new hunters: You gotta steal one for yourself.” I slightly grin at that, “I can already tell this is going to be a blast.” Crysta chuckles and smiles, “That's what life is for a hunter! Now let's find you that perfect ship, yeah?” finishing with removing her datapad from her back pocket.

            “Gotcha. I know one that belongs to one of those so-called 'importer' types. Fast, smooth and roomy, it'll be landing in docking bay B-04 tomorrow morning. I'll pull together your holorecordings for the Great Hunt targets and transmit them when you hit space. Your first round of targets is on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.” I nod, “Thanks Crysta, glad to be working with you still.” Crysta smiles, “Me too, Jaida, me too. Good hunting.” I give her one last smile before turning around, noticing that my sisters just ended a holo, “Who was that?” It's Vette who answers slightly laughing still, “Ash and Kaliyo...” Finishing just as the young helmetless Aeron joins the group, “If you ladies will follow me.” We nod before we all head outside, where T1 is apparently waiting. “Um, hello...” Aeron says slowly. “My master as insisted that I drive my mistresses wherever they need to go,” T1 states authoritatively and I silently praise the droid. “Okay...” Aeron states, slightly shocked at the droid's boldness. Thea chuckles, “T1 will you take us to...” she looks at the Mando who says, “The Draé Camp, Chieftain Soren's tent.” The chrome droid nods, “Of course young mistress,” then helps us ladies on. It's a rather long silent trip to the Mandalorian camp, so I take the opportunity to speak with Mako. “Mako, you have a choice on whether or not to join us,” I begin, staring at her. Mako's eyebrows knit together, “Why's that?” I swallow, looking at my sisters and our unknowing cousin, “What you'll learn inside needs secrecy.” Mako's eyes widen, as she looks at me, “Does it have to do with your family?” I nod, “I know you are a part of it, but it mustn't be shared with anyone.” Mako nods, “My lips will be sealed, Jai.” I nod just as we land in front of the Chieftain's tent.

            “Ah good! You're here! Now come in sit, sit,” Soren states as Aeron opens the tent flap. We enter cautiously, vaguely aware of the others in the tent, Soren's two daughters and his wife. “Don't be nervous,” Soren states, “this is my wife Amara and our daughters Senna and Amaia. And you've already met my youngest and only son, Aeron.” Thea nods before clearing her throat, “You understand our need for secrecy?” Soren and Amara frown slightly as the Chieftain says, “We do not, but we will except it is needed.” Thea closes her eyes, “You will if you care for family.” When she opens them, there's a new light of determination, “We are granddaughters of your Uncle Nickolas and Aunt Araina. Braden Draé is our uncle.” Soren's eyes widen as he coughs, “Truly?!” At Thea's nod, Soren rises quickly, walking to her and wrapping her in a hug, “I've always dreamt of correcting Father's mistake of disowning my uncle and his wife. But I never dreamed I'd have another cousin or any second cousins. This is wonderful. Now tell me more.” Thea chuckles, “Your cousin can,” as she tosses her holo into the center of the room.

            “Hello, my dear cousin,” Mom's voice says before she comes into view, wearing her normal and favorite Jedi attire, “I am Jedi Master Alena Draé.” Soren's eyes widen, “A Jedi?! Then how did your daughters join the Empire?” Mom smiles tightly, “My husband.” Soren's eyes widen even more, “A Jedi breaking their code and marrying an enemy?!” Mom chuckles, “Something like that but if I tell you more, I'll need your secrecy.” Soren glances at his wife and children, who all nod, “You have it. Aliit sol'yc4!” Mom smiles, “Vor entye5. I have five daughters, three of which are in front of you. My second oldest Thea, my middle child Jaida,” when she calls me I bow my head slightly, “and my youngest Allura. My other two which you have yet to meet is Thea's twin sister Jedi Knight Talia and my second youngest Captain Cheyanne. Their father and my husband is Darth Alarick Marr of the Dark Council,” The five Draés gasp simultaneously. “Now you understand our need for secrecy,” Thea states breaking our cousins shock and silence. They all nod as Soren stands, “And you have it. I will not be my father and destroy my family for gain.” Mom nods, “Thank you. As Braden probably told you, we lost my parents during the Sacking. What you do not know is we lost Braden a couple of days ago as well.” Knowing they'll want to speak to the one who saw, I rise, “Tarro Blood was trying to eliminate his competition before they joined the Great Hunt. So he set out to remove the hunters by killing their team. Braden was acting as my mentor and Tarro had his friend kill him, leaving only his adopted daughter, Mako,” I state motioning to her before continuing, “alive as she wasn't there.” Soren's hand tightens into a fist before he pounds it into the table in anger and frustration, “Are you sure?” I nod grimly, “We have Holos of the murder.” Soren grimaces and starts speaking Mando'a curse words that makes his wife and daughters glare at him for such language.

            “He had asked favors of us when he announced he was joining the Hunt,” Soren growls out awhile after, now gripping the table so hard his white is white. Senna looks up, “I'm engaged to marry him. He had asked me where Uncle Braden was, saying he was going to ask him for permission as well since he was so close to our family. I'm the one who killed him, buir6. I told him where he was. I didn't know...” her voice starts breaking up as she begins crying and her sister and mother comfort her. “It is no one’s fault... only Tarro's,” Mom states looking sympathetically at her second cousin. Soren looks up at her, “We cannot break the engagement without a just cause or we'll start another schism.” Mom nods, “I understand; besides it is best if Blood is ignorant of our family connection.” Soren nods, “Agreed. We'll stay it contact.” Mom smiles, “You better!” before ending the call. Soren looks up at us, “Well, my cousins, we better get you home.” Everyone chuckles as both Soren and Aeron stand. “I'll escort them back home, buir.” Soren nods “Good,” then he walks towards us giving us each a hug before we turn and leave the tent.

            Aeron follows us on a speeder making sure we arrive safely. He hoovers, making sure we get inside safely before disappearing. Vette whistles, “Blood sure has them worried to be escorting us.” I slightly chuckle, “Mandalorians can do lots of damage, Vette. Better to be wary then ignorant,” repeating a saying Grammy and Grampy would always say. Thea chuckles as Vette looks at me slightly confused, “That made no sense.” A Dad's unaltered laugh silences the Twi'lek instantly as Dad walks up forgoing his mask, “Welcome to the Marr estate Vette.... Mako...” The slicer and Twi'lek share an alarmed look as Thea goes to hug him, “Hi Daddy,” causing both to jump. I chuckle as I go to hug him as well, thankful to be home. “Go change and shower. Dinner should be ready soon,” Dad states after giving Allura a hug. Vette and Mako squeal before running to their rooms causing Dad to roll his eyes before he shoos us away and we grudgingly walk up the stairs, though I'm thankful to get out of my armor.

            Entering my room, I immediately go to my desk, placing my bag on top of it before removing the case that Medle gave me. I set in down on the table then pick up my bag and drop it on the floor. Once I hear the thud of it settling, I begin to remove all the weapons from my body, starting with the visible then moving to the hidden, setting each on my desk. Once they're placed I precede to my dresser as I begin removing my armor starting with the chest plate. Once all my armor is on the ground, leaving me in my tank top and pants, I get a change of clothes. Finally, I make my way into the refresher and into my shower. I allow myself a few minutes to stand under the warm water before beginning to wash my hair and removing the Dromund Kaas dirt and grim off my skin. Once the water begins getting cold, I grudgingly step out of the shower and dry off then put on my comfortable clothes. Once that's done, I begin brushing my hair before braiding it, the only way I get curls, then go down to the dining room.

            I'm pleasantly surprised when I walk it to see Gram, Papa, Dad and Allura already sitting down. I give Gram and Papa kiss on the creek in greeting before doing the same to Dad. Mako and Vette come in giggling, giving Gram and Papa a curious glance before Mako sits next to me with Vette on her other side. A few second later Thea walks in doing the same as I before sitting next to Vette, who's know curiously looking at our grandparents. Gram notices and gives her a soft polite smile, as Matthew walks in “Ah, I wondered when the three of you'd get here. Didn't think you'd make us postpone dinner though.” Gram and Thea both glare at him, which Matt responds with a smug smirk as he sits down next to Allura causing those of us on the opposite to smile knowingly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Dad shake his head, “Saira and Edison appreciated having more time, and were rather thankful T1 wasn't around to prolong preparations.” I smile at that, Saira and Edison were slaves given to Dad as he gained power. And though he freed them, they continued to serve him, now willingly. Thea chuckles, “I bet. We were thankful to have him though, made missions go smoothly.” Dad smiles, “Good! Glad to know he was useful.” Gram glares at him, “I'll have you know T1 works remarkably well for his age, Alarick.” Making Mako and Vette burst into laughter. Dad looks at them slightly amused before turning to Gram, “Mother, I wasn't saying he wasn't...”

            I hear a slight gasp from both the slicer and Twi'lek as Gram folds her arms, narrowing her green eyes at him as she frowns. Dad nervously swallows, “He's a very remarkable droid, Mother. As been extremely helpful over his service.” Gram smirks triumphantly, “Good! Glad you understand my irreplaceable gift's value.” The table burst into laughter as Edison and Saira enter, Edison in his favorite suit, Saiar in an old gift from Allura. “Dinner is ready, my lord” Edison states formally, bowing to Dad before motioning his wife forward. “Excellent Edison,” Dad states beginning to stand. The Twi'lek stops him, “No, my lord, let us.” Dad looks up at him and frowns, crossing his arms as both Twi'leks place plates in front of each of us, and I slightly smile recognizing the meal. Saira would always dedicate a day in the month when she would cook Allura's favorite meal after she was taken. It hurt Dad to have a reminder of his failure but he allowed it knowing it was her way of coping with their loss. Allura notices the meal instantly, and raises and turns to hug her, “Thank you.” I can see the alarm in Saira's face, as she hasn't recognized her dancing girl yet, but she slowly returns the hug as Edison walks towards them, “Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost7.” Saira tenses, her blue eyes moving to the girl in her eyes as tears slowly start to fall. Though they immediately stop when I hear Allura say, “Mee'm do pateesa8.” I freeze, staring at my sister then flicking towards Dad who seems frozen, his mind trying to process how his little girl knows Huttese. Saira pulls away so she can stare at her as Edison asks, “Chuba understand doe shags language9?” My heart drops when she replies, “Jee was wompa10,” and I watch all color drain from Dad's, Gram's and Papa's faces. The Twi'leks share a look before they both hug her, trying to hide their tears, “Noah wompa deserves da life11.” My baby sister unaware that all of us know exactly what she said, nods and sits back down.

            The only one who doesn't know the language, Matthew speaks up, “So you know Huttese...” Allura looks up glancing at everyone before swallowing, “I do.” Thea and I share a worried and nervous look, before she asks the question that might very well break Dad, “Was one of your masters a Hutt?” I look over to see Dad's hand tighten into a fist as we await her answer. Allura thankfully shakes her head, “No,” and I breath a silent sigh of relief until she continues, “They aren't interested in Human children, like they adore Twi'leks of any age. They have no use for them. However, some in my group had belonged to Hutts and knew our overseers and Master didn't speak Huttese,” I watch as Dad's face gets red with silent fury, as Matthew's face loses all color. Allura doesn't notice as she continues, “So they taught the young ones, so everyone could communicate with each other without our owners understanding.” As soon as she's finished, the rage gets the better of Dad and he causes the lights above the table to start flickering then one by one pop, plunging us in darkness. The only light coming from the purple lightning that dances across the clouds outside. Then we hear his chair scraping the floor, as he hurriedly stands up and exits the dining room, not wanting to endanger his family with his all-consuming rage and guilt. Someone sighs, “I knew I shouldn't have asked,” comes Thea's voice. “It's better he finds out now then later,” Gram states sadly and I know she's nervously looking at the door, “however I wouldn't want to be whoever he's going to take his anger out on.” Allura speaks up, “I'm sorry...”

            “You never need to be sorry, Luna,” Gram states as she stands and I can see white Force lightning surrounding her left hand, which she uses to light dozens of candles that weren't there before. Once our dinner is once more visible, Gram sits back down, “Come on, eat it while it's warm.” Most everyone chuckles, expect Matt who is still staring at Allura and continues to even when we all begin eating. Dad never rejoins us, and I can feel how guilty Allura feels. “It's not your fault Luna,” I say, trying to calm her. “Yeah, it was my fault. I shouldn't of asked,” Thea adds. Gram frowns at her as Papa says, “It's no one’s fault, girls.” After everyone has finished dinner, we start wondering off deciding to enjoy ourselves while we're home.

            Mako follows me to my room, slightly smiling. “So, I've doing research on our new ship we're getting tomorrow,” Mako exclaims, excitedly sitting crisscross on my bed. I roll my eyes, “Should of known. What are we getting?” Mako grins, “It's a D5-Mantis patrol craft and a large one at that.” I smile, “What should we name it?” Mako laughs, “You—want—to—name—it?” she asks in between laughs. I nod, “Yes.” Mako stops laughing, “You're serious! You're actually going to name a ship?” I roll my eyes, “Yes, Mako. It's tradition. I was thinking of 'Spirit.' What do you think?” She tilt's her head in thought, “I like it. Why is it tradition?” I shrug, “Our family has always named our ships, Dad's is 'Storm,' Mom's is 'Justice,' and Braden's was 'Lady Luck' which is now my little sister, Cheyanne's.” Mako looks up at me quickly, “Braden had a ship?”

            “Yeah, he did. He mostly used it during the war, got him through quite a few close calls. But he hadn't been using it much lately, so he gave it to Cheyanne for her sixteenth birthday last year. She's one of those 'importer' types now,” finishing with air quotes. Mako's eyes widen, “Is our new ship—?” hesitating on finishing the question but I understand. “No, hers is a XS Stock light freighter. Though I'll admit, I was slightly worried it was.” Mako tilts her head, “Why's that?” I slightly chuckle, “Her ship was stolen a couple of days ago.” Mako's eyes widen comically, so I continue, “But it was last seen on Coruscant and don't worry she'll find it.” She nods before squealing and I look at her slightly alarmed. She grins and hugs me, “We're in the Great Hunt, Jaida! We finally made it! Braden would be so proud!” I chuckle, returning the hug, “He would be,” then my holo rings. Sighing, I get up to grab it before sitting back down to answer it. Ash appears, “Hey beautiful.” Mako and I share a look before laughing, causing the Rattataki to frown, “Hey Mako. Why are the two of you laughing?” That starts the laughing anew, and it takes a while to calm down enough to speak.

            “What's on your face and head, Ash?” Mako finally asks before finding her mouth with her hand as she starts giggling again. Surprisingly Ash's face begins to redden and he starts mumbling, what I understand as Rattataki curse words under his breath. “Sorry. Forgot about them,” Ash finally says nervously scratching the back of his bald head. There are dozens of intricate black tattoo-like designs on his face, making him look like a fierce ancient warrior. Once the laughing subsides, I lift a single eyebrow, “What are they for?” Ash mumbles something under his breath that neither Mako or I catch, “Pardon?” He groans, “They're a sort of good-luck design,” then he mumbles the rest. “Oh, and why is that so bad, Ash?” I ask slightly amused that he's fidgeting. “It's not,” he finally manages to say before mumbling, “if you don't know what it means.” I frown, vaguely concern on why he didn't say the entire meaning of it, but before I can ask there's a knock at my door, Thea's. I slightly chuckle feeling the nervous energy of Vette, then glance at Mako who isn't really paying much attention to anything before I use the Force to open the door.

            “Finally,” Thea exclaims jumping on my bed, landing next to me before noticing Ash. She grins though, “Nice tattoos, Ash. What's the special occasion?” He grimaces, shaking his head, “Nothing important.” Thea frowns, clearly not thrilled with his answer but she lets it drop, turning to me, “Allura, Khem and Matt apparently left with Gram and Papa. What do you want to bet something is going to happen between the two of them?” ending with a slight shoulder bump. I chuckle, “I'd say highly likely.” Ash frowns, “Between who?” Mako rolls her eyes, “Allura and Matt, Ash, duh?” finishing just as Vette lands on top of both Thea and I, causing us to groan. “Oh sorry,” Ash says slightly blushing, “And I wouldn't worry about it. Matt never dated anyone during our years in the academy so I doubt he'll start now. Especially serving under Darth Marr.” Mako and Vette freeze, and Thea and I can feel their nervousness. We however just chuckle as Thea says, “Marr isn't that bad. Just because he's the most feared being in the galaxy besides our 'beloved' Emperor.” Ash scoffs, “Truthfully, I was scared when we were called to his office yesterday. He's scarier then Darth Jadus,” though he stops immediately after that, his face becoming pale. I chuckle, “Jadus is rather scarily, but only if you get on his,” bad side I was meaning to say. But I can't finish the sentence, not when a aggravated yell can be heard, so loud the walls shake. Thea and I share an alarmed look before hearing another worrying sound, a large crash and glass scattering. Quickly both of us get to our feet, somehow making sure the Twi'lek is still on the bed. “The two of you stay here, okay?” Thea practically all but commands before we're out the door.

            We immediately run to where we can feel Dad's Force energy, saturated in rage, anger and betrayal. We stop instantly, seeing Dad seething right outside his office, glaring down at thousands of broken pieces of both glass and crystal, his fists held so tightly they're white and you can see blood dripping on to the floor. Thea and I share a look before walking delicately thru the scattered pieces like it's a mine field. Both of us lightly place soothing hands on his left arm and shoulder, though we jump as he looks at us. Dad's eyes have lost their normal piecing blue color, now they are blood red with golden edges, his normal calm face with one of pure anger and hate but it softens when his eyes land on us. We watch, somewhat fearful, as he breathes in deeply closing his eyes. “I'm sorry to have scared you,” Dad finally says, his voice somewhat broken, then his eyes open they're his normal blue. “What happened?” Thea asks beside me. Dad breathes in again before turning around and entering his office, motioning for us to follow. We sit nervously on the chairs in front of his desk, as he goes to sit behind it, locking his hands together in front of him. “I just got word that,” he pauses as his fists tighten, “That Darth Angral has, without 'proper consent' of the Dark Council, proceeded with an attack on Coruscant.” Thea and I gasp, knowing that the rest of our family is there at this second. “The attack failed, of course, as a young Jedi Knight and her Padawan destroyed the weapon and killed Angral's son. However, Angral was watching and as began a one Sith war on the young Jedi.” Thea and I look at each other worriedly as Dad continues, “More to the point he has learned her identity, well as far as he’s concerned, as Orgus Din's Padawan.” I look over to see Thea crying softly and I know instantly who it is, our sister, Talia. However, I still have to ask in case it's not, “Tali?” Dad nods, “We've 'formally' stated he has gone rogue. But I fear this 'Cold War' might not last much longer.” At our head tilt, Dad clarifies, “Darth Vengean is thrilled with the idea of testing the Republic's strength, even though we are not ready for a renewed war.” Beside me, I hear Thea lightly growling causing Dad to lightly chuckle, “And I hear I thought you 'liked' his power structure.” Her eyes narrow, “I will when I tear it down.”

            “Oh, what was Baras done to you,” Dad states rather amused, “and I'm sure you'll have that honor. Now a little birdie told me that all of you when to the Dark Temple.” Thea groans “Pax told you, didn't he?” Dad chuckles but shakes his head “No, it was Mother. She's slightly worried and envious of you. She's been harping to me constantly trying to get me to allow her inside.” I snort, “It isn't all that grand.” Thea chuckles in agreement, “Even when you ignore the crazed voices.” Dad frowns, “You really went in there, didn't you?” Thea and I glance at each other before nodding, Dad groans, “Why must you have inherited Mother's curiosity.” Thea and I laugh before Thea says, “It's not us you should be worried about.” Dad closes his eyes, “Great. Allura inherited it, didn't she?” I look other to see Thea nod, “Most definitely. I think she's worse than Gram.” Dad groans again letting his head fall into the back of his chair, “Thank you, girls. I'll have someone clean up the mess, you two go back to relaxing.” Thea and I both nod then get up to leave until Dad says, “Actually, Thea, can I speak to you for a moment.” I look over at her to see her nod and I can feel her curiosity. I give her a soft smile before giving Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek then doing the same to my older sister, which they both return.

            Mako and Vette are still talking to Ash over the Holo with their backs facing the door. I slightly smile getting an idea before jumping at landing on the two of them, much like Vette did earlier. Both girls squeal before turning to glare at me as Ash laughs. Ash is the first to speak, “So what was all that about?” and the girls’ glares turn into questioning ones. I sigh, wondering how to word this, “We found out someone is targeting my oldest sister.” And that we're almost at war, I want to add but don't, I need to be careful, especially around an Imperial Agent. Ash grimaces, almost like he could read my head, but I know he can't, “That doesn't sound good.” I nod grimly as the two girls move over and I fall onto the bed then they both get up, giggling. I frown as they both smile brightly, something's up... “We'll leave you the two of you alone,” Mako begins, with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Yeah, we'll see you in the morning, Jai,” an equally mischievous Vette finishes, then they're out the door. I turn back to Ash slightly frowning and very worried but Ash smiles, “I told them I wanted to talk to you alone.” Oh. “I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you lately. Too much activity.” I chuckle, slightly blushing “Yeah, to many things to do. The life in the Capital.” He nods in agreement, “So what's been happening with you?” I slightly giggle, “You're officially talking to a hunter in the Great Hunt.” Ash frowns, “Didn't you get in earlier?” I shake my head “No, there was too many hunters and only one spot in the Hunt. The spot I now have.” He grins, “Congrats. So, that's what you've been doing, completing things to get the spot.” I nod, “Basically. Five other hunters finished their three tasks, as well. But—” a sob catches me off guard and Ash's face softens. “They're not,” he pauses, searching for the right word. “It was a fight to the death,” I finally can say, through my tears. Ash closes his eyes, “Oh. I'm sorry.”

            “They didn't give me much choice it the matter,” I pause for a moment, “Actually I'm lucky all of them didn't see me as a threat until my second kill, but by then there were only two others left.” Ash whistles, “I wish I could've seen that fight.” I chuckle, “You were busy being an Agent, Ash. Though I'll admit, I wish you would've been there too.” He tilts his head, “Too?” I grin, “My sisters were able to watch and support me. I bet someone as holos of the fight.” He chuckles, “Yeah, I'll have to see. Are you alright?” I frown slightly, wondering how noticeable it is, “Yeah.” Now Ash frowns, “I know you're lying.” I groan, letting my head fall into my bed before picking it back up, “I'm fine, Ash. It's just been an emotional week.” His eyes close as he nods, “Talk to me later then, okay. I'm here for you,” staring at me intently, “Just like I am for your sisters,” I give him a soft smile, “I will. Have a good night, Ash.” He grins, winking at me, “You as well, beautiful.” I chuckle slightly as the call ends before getting off my bed to head out of my room. I head to one of my favorite rooms in the estate, the center garden. The garden is the exact replica of the forest on Yavin Four, where my parents first met and fell in love.

            Growing up, we always heard stories of their fateful meeting then later reunion when they fell in love. I'm sure each of us dreamed of falling in love in the same spot with a dark knight that'll become your knight in shining armor. When I enter, I find I'm not alone seeking the solace that is the peacefulness of the garden. “Hello Daddy,” I say with a slight smile sitting on the bench he made in remembrance of the night. He looks up and slightly smiles motioning me over to him. I lightly chuckle at that and go sit on his lap, slightly surprising him. He chuckles, “How has being home treated you?” I rest my head on his shoulder, “Fine, I guess. Glad we have Luna back and that I'm in the Great Hunt. But I sort of drained.” Dad nods understandingly, hugging me tightly, and I can see a small tear in his eye. “You know none of us blame you, right Daddy?” His arms tighten slightly, “I am a failure. I failed to protect all of you. First your grandparents then the three of you, now Talia. What kind of father can't protect his family, his children?” he all but yells and I tightly hug him. “Daddy, none of this is your fault,” I gently say, “Besides you have taught us to fight for ourselves. Not to mention Mom loves you, we all love you, Daddy. Faults and all.” He chuckles lightly, “I'm glad you inherited your mother's calmness besides her eyes.” I smile because he's beginning to sound normal again, even if he is being soft. He laughs at that, reading my thoughts, “Going soft, am I?” I nod and he teasingly growls and begins tickling me. “Stop,” I finally manage to say thru my giggles. “Not until you take it back,” he states firmly, trying to keep the smile from his face. I continue to squirm and kick, until I manage to break free of his hold and run away with him racing me. Thankfully I manage to stay a bit in front of him as we run thru the house, Dad letting me have distance. I take us to the training room, where Thea is teaching Vette and Mako close quarters combat.

            Thea begins laughing as soon as I enter running behind her, “What did you do?” Vette and Mako share a look before facing us as Dad runs in causing them to jump. “I know you're in here, Junebug,” Dad states, not even panting from the run, as he blocks the only exit. “What did she do?” Thea asks again. “She called me soft,” Dad states, knowingly staring at my hiding place. I see Mako and Vette swallow as Thea points at me, still behind her. “Thea!” I whine as I stand up, already knowing where this is going. Thea chuckles, turning around, “You know better than to call Dad soft!” I laugh as she lunges at me, “Getting slow there, Tree?” Thea's eyes narrow as Dad summons a training saber, “Take that back.” I smirk, “No,” as both advance on me, now both armed. I duck missing Thea's hit then rolling to avoid Dad's as I discreetly summon a saber to me. I block Dad's next attack, already anticipating Thea's strike, knocking it away with a kick. “She knew that was coming,” Dad states. Thea rolls her eyes, before striking at Dad, who meets her blade with his own. “Predictable,” he states smugly. Thea's eyes narrow before looking at me, “Together?” I smile, “Always,” then we attack together. Dad easily blacks both attacks with a grin, “You'll have to do better then that to beat me.” Thea and I share a knowing look before dropping our sabers. Dad groans dropping his to stop our first 'attack,' grabbing our feet with both hands. “Predictable,” he says again and Thea and I share a smile before twisting our bodies to escape his grasp. He lets go, clearly confused, before we go in a combined tackle that forces him to the ground.

            “See you're getting soft,” I state with a small smile. Dad chuckles, “Maybe I am,” then his kisses both of our foreheads, “but only with you.” We smile up at him then hug him, “We know.” He shakes his head and gets up with Thea and I still holding him, “Thanks for that, girls. I'll see you in the morning. We'll have breakfast together, okay?” We grin, nodding causing him to chuckle, “Good night, girls.” He turns, “Mako, Vette.” Then he walks out with a small, _'I love you,'_ thru the family bond. Thea and I grin before turning to our very silent companions, whose mouths are hanging open. “You two okay?” Thea asks, amused. They both nod before pointing to me, “You're Force sensitive."  _Kriff,_ but I nod, “I am. I'd appreciate if you not tell anyone though.” They nod mutely before Mako asks, “How does the Sith not know. Your father does obviously.” I chuckle, rising my right hand and pointing to my silver ring, and I can't help my smile at their confused faces. “The ring blocks anyone from sensing her abilities,” Thea says, taking pity of the confused girls. “I normally don't use the Force but it's harder not to at home,” I add after getting a glare from Thea. The girls nod in understanding as Thea claps, “Well, tomorrow will be an eventful day so we better rest up while we can.” I roll my eyes, “Really Thea?!” My sister quickly turns, “Yes! now bed,” she turns slightly, “all of you go!” I chuckle, shaking my head, “Of course 'mom'.” That earns me a glare from Thea before she shoos the girls out then puts an arm around me, “Come on. I'm in dire need of rest.” I laugh, “Sorry to keep you up, sis.” She shrugs, “It's fine.”

            Thea walks me all the way to my room, apparently not trusting her twenty-one-year-old sister to go to bed by herself. She stops by my door looking half asleep, “Goodnight, sis. See you in the morning.” I chuckle but nod, kissing her cheek then giving her a hug, “Night Night, sis. Sweet dreams.” She returns both before groggily walking to her own room. I laugh at my sister, faintly curious as to where Allura and Matt are and what's drained Thea, but I shake it off and walk into my room. I immediately go to the desk where I laid out all my weapons to begin cleaning them, starting with the knives and working my way to my blasters. Once the knives are sparking and don't have a drop of blood to be found, I get up and get ready for bed, brushing my teeth and rinsing off my face before putting on my pajamas. Finally, I climb under the covers of my bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) aruetiise - traitors, foreigners, outsiders  
> 2) Tion gar gai? – What’s your name?  
> 3) aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> 4) Aliit sol'yc – family first  
> 5) Vor entye – Thank you  
> 6) buir – mother/father  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Huttese  
> 7) Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost. - It's okay, Saira. It's just Allura, the dancing girl we lost. [young Allura would dance everywhere...]  
> 8) Mee'm do pateesa. – I'm a friend  
> 9) Chuba understand doe shags language. -You understand the slaves’ language.  
> 10) Jee was wompa. – I was one.  
> 11) Noah wompa deserves da life. – No one deserves that life.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	9. A Moff's Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Once more I’m startled awake, this time thankfully by Thea who grins as I sit up groaning, “Good morning, little sis!” I roll my eyes,  _well she’s feeling better._  She chuckles, amused at my attempts not to growl at her as my eyes close before placing a cup of Mom’s caff in my hands. I open one eye to see her smirking as I begin to greedily drink it. “And here I thought you’d grow out of your morning grumpiness,” she states with a smile as my door opens to reveal a dressed Mako. “Good morning!” the apparently wide-awake slicer exclaims. I groan again, tempted to fall back into bed if not for the delicious caff I was given, as Mako jumps onto my bed. Thea grins, “Good morning, Mako! Ready to leave the restrictive air of Dromund Kaas behind?” Mako nods furiously as we get a newcomer, “I know I am! The gloominess is starting to get to me!” Vette says as she flops onto my bed next to the slicer. I chuckle as Thea rolls her eyes and gets off the bed, “So Allura and Matt haven’t returned yet, so it’ll just be the four of us and Dad. We’ll leave you to get dressed then.” I slightly smile, as she begins shooing the girls out, “I won’t take too long. See you at breakfast!” Thea chuckles as she closes the door, “You better not, sis. We’re getting ships today!” I slightly chuckle as I get out of the comforting embrace of my bed, walking barefooted to my closet to start figuring out my attire for today as well as lightly packing. As I dress, I hear my datapad ding, telling me I’ve received a message then several more. Slightly frowning, I walk over to it, my curiosity getting the better of me and I unlock the datapad.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Albea

Subject: Safe on Coruscant

You're probably going to find this silly, but I wanted to tell you I made it home in one piece after you saved me from Fa'athra's palace. I know I wasn't the reason why you were there, but I can't think of anyone on Hutta who wouldn't have just shot me for the credits in my pocket, let alone an Imperial bounty. So, I hope this helps you in the Great Hunt and be careful out there, it wasn't hard for me to dig up this address.

P.S: Thank your partner for her blaster, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without it for a while.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I chuckle slightly pleased she got home safely while making a mental note to have Mom look out for her as I click the next message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hey Hunter, or should I say Huntress as that’s what everyone is calling you now after the Final Melee. It’s nice to now we have a powerful warrior on our side. Aeron has been silent after meeting with you and has become oddly protective of you and your companions. It was an honor watching to fight and I am rooting for you in the Hunt.

Jate’kara1

Ceta Farr

P.S. You’ve earned yourself some fans.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I chuckle to myself wondering what she means by fans as the next message pops up and Mako renters. I glance at her before reading the last new message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I realize that this is going to the extreme, but I felt like this needed to be done. You saved my life in more ways than one. I know that if it was anyone one else, today would be my funeral, so I can’t think of any payment that’s sufficient, so this will have to do. I owe you a life debt, one that will never be paid. And If you ever need anything handled delicately, or if you need anything ever, call me and I’ll handle it no questions asked and thank you for everything.

Captain Theodore Medle

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Mako apparently was reading the message over my shoulder, as she whistles and makes kissy noises. I roll my eyes, tossing her my datapad so she can read the other two messages as I reassemble myself: placing everything in my bag, attaching my blasters to my belt, and hiding my assortment of knives.

            Once that’s all done, I glance at Mako who’s smiling smugly. “So, are you going to continue talking to this Theodore Medle?” I frown, “Really, that’s what you’re thinking about. I thought you be more interested in our new ‘fans’ or Albea.” Now Mako frowns, “I can think of multiple things at once you know. But now that you brought it up, do you think Albea will be, okay?” I sigh, “I’m planning on letting Mom know so she can keep an eye on her.” Mako grins, relieved before she moves to the next topic “So, who do you think our fans are?” I shrug, “Probably Mandalorians that don’t like Tarro or enjoy a good show. Now come on, we get down to breakfast,” finishing as I slug my bag onto my shoulder. As soon as I finish speaking, Mako is up and already out of the door causing me to roll my eyes at her so I follow. Once we reach the kitchen both Edison and Saira shoo us to the dining room where Dad, Thea and Vette are already waiting. When Mako spots Vette, she immediately heads to sit down next to her leaving me to sit next to Thea, who chuckles has the slicer and Twi’lek start whispering. Thea gives me a look went the two girls break into giggles, whispering “What do you think they’re talking about?” I shrug, “I have a few guesses, you?” Thea frowns, nodding, “I have a couple too.” I laugh at her expression as Edison and Saira enter with a variety of breakfast foods and everyone falls silent as they eat.

            “I’m sorry I can’t see you girls off,” Dad says, more like sighs, “I have business on Korriban today.” Thea and I immediately pause, glancing at Dad as we know the only business in Korriban for Dad is Dark Council work. Just as we open our mouths to ask, Dad gives us a pointed look silently saying not now before he gets up, kissing both Thea’s and mine’s cheeks before leaving. “If you are ready, young Mistresses,” T1-K1 states as he enters “I will get you to the spaceport. I have already alerted T9-Z4 and the Agents that you’ll be meeting them there.” Both Thea and I nod as we stand, motioning to the girls as the chrome droid continues, “I have already taken the liberty of packing and purchasing necessities the three of you will need and informed the ship’s droids of its whereabouts. However, with your situation, Lady Jaida, your things are being stored in the cargo hold.” I nod, silently chuckling, “Thank you, T1.” T1 bows, “I live to serve,” before turning to leave and picking up our discarded bags from the floor as the four of us follow him to the covered speeder. Mako breaks the silence on our way to the spaceport, “I nearly forgot. T1 gave Vette and I a datapad for Allura which he delivered to her earlier. We’ve also been busy making an advanced ‘anonymous’ messaging app for the seven of us to use when we’re apart. Kaliyo came up with Allura’s username but that’s the only one we’ve got besides mine.” Thea and I glance at each other before rolling our eyes earning glares from the girls as the speeder comes to a stop in front of an antsy Ash and a smug Kaliyo.

            Ash is the one to open our door, earning himself a glare from the chrome protocol droid. He, however, doesn’t seem fazed as he helps each of us out of the speeder, though he slightly frowns when he doesn’t see Allura. I chuckle, “Allura, Khem, and Matt stayed with our grandparents last night.” His frown persists as he nods and I wander over to his side. His arm immediately wraps around me pulling me closer to him as we fall silent, except for Mako and Vette who continue their whispering from earlier. It doesn’t take long for a familiar speeder with the Morit and Marr symbol to approach. T9, Gram’s unique golden protocol droid, gets out of the speeder to open the door for my baby sister as her Dashade gets out of the other side. All of us are further surprised when Matt exits the speeder after Allura. “Matt, why are you here?” a vaguely confused Ash asks as Thea and I share a knowing look. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. Ash frowns, but shrugs turning to Luna, “Are you leaving too?” She grins, nodding “Yes, sir, Balmorra and my ship await.” Ash shakes his head chuckling “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the Sith and their companions going to left as the rest of us go left with a certain Chrome droid following closely behind Mako and I. Ash and Kaliyo separate from Mako, T1 and I as they enter their new hanger as we need to find Bay B-04, but with T1 we find it quickly. On the elevator ride, Mako is practically bouncing with excitement. 

            There is a welcoming party to greet us as we step off the elevator and into the hanger lobby, three Spaceport Security officers and the former Alien owner of my ship. “All right, you disgusting pile of puke. Drop your weapons and kiss the floor,” states the Commander as he sees us, “This is one starship that’s not getting stolen on my watch. You hear me, scum?” I frown as T1 speaks up, “I find your language lacking respect my Mistress is owed.” The commander glares and nearly growls at the loyal droid, “Her kind deserves no respect.” This time I’m the one who growls, “That ship belongs to me, Commander. And you may want to scan me before you make any more errors in judgment.” I wait ‘patiently’ as one of the silent officers does just that swallowing thickly before handing the scanner to his commander who looks like his wants to swallow his tongue. “My utmost apologies, my lady. It’s just that I’ve had three ships stolen this year by Mandalorians and their unwashed… and their cohorts. And I was informed by one such Mandalorian named Tarro Blood of this tradition of yours… theirs and that this ship was the next to be stolen.” The former Neimodian Captain of my ship interrupts, “Why are people talking? You caught the scum red-handed. Now kill, kill, kill!” I cross my arms as T1 speaks up, “My Mistress brought your ship yesterday and now you are trying to break the deal you have made with her.”

            “There has been no such deal!” the Captain speaks briskly, shaking his head. The Commander frowns “Uh, guess we’ve should have known better than to trust an Alien and a smuggler, arrest him boys.” The Neimodian smuggler’s narrow as he grabs his blaster, to neither shoot me or protect himself will never be known, as he’s dead before his blaster is ever raised. I grimace as his body falls and the two officers carry him away. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, my lady,” the commander says after a mix of a salute and a bow, “Have pleasant travels.” Then he heads up to the control room, opening the security door for us and allowing Mako and I to view our ship for the first time. Our D5- _Mantis_  is one of the larger models of its kind and has a mixture of gray duraplast armor plating along with green and yellow durasteel making it reminiscent of the old Coruscanti bug its named after. “Rules or no rules. Tarro Blood dies the next time we see him! Right?” Mako exclaims as we enter the hanger itself. “Trust me, Mako, he’ll get what’s coming to him. We just have to be smart about it, okay?” Mako nods before looking down, “Ugh. I hate this. I don’t want to feel this way about anyone, but I just… I want to make him pay!” I nod, wrapping an arm around her, “Believe me, Mako, I understand completely,” finishing just as the ramp leading into the ship lowers on its own, surprising us both. Mako chuckles, shrugging my arm off, “Don’t get all mushy on me. I was just saying, is all.” I roll my eyes at her as T1 escorts us to the ramp before bowing, “Good hunting, young Mistress, and safe travels.” With that he then turns and exits the hanger, leaving Mako and I to inspect our new home. Once inside the confines of the ship we are immediately greeted by, “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am 2V-R4, factotum droid for this vessel,” a dull chrome droid states rather fearfully that’s standing off to the side of the airlock as you enter the main room that takes you to the other floors. I tilt my head and walk over to him as it continues, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” trailing off at the end. “I am, I’m Jaida Marr. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What are your functions?” I can tell I surprised it, as it-he glances around, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty, and etiquette.” Finishing just as Mako stops beside me, “And I’m Mako Draé. Can we have a tour, Arrfor?”

            “Of course, mas-mistresses.” Mako chuckles, “She’s your mistress, I’m just Mako.” I smile chuckling as well, as 2V-R4 nods once more, “Welcome aboard this Kuat Drive Yards D5- _Mantis_  Patrol Craft. Its speed and firepower are unmatched by other vessels in its class. It has all the standard amenities. A large cargo hold, below us with two crew quarters, a community refresher, and a second lounge.” He pauses pointing behind him to the open hallway, “Thru there straight ahead is the engine room, to the right is the galley, and to the left the medbay.” The stops again as he walks up the stairs next to him, “Here we have a holoterminal for Interstellar communications along with the main lounge,” motioning to the large terminal before painting across a catwalk to a door with a security panel on its side, “That is the Captain’s ensuite with its own refresher, so they are yours, mistress,” he then walks thru an archway that leads to a second catwalk that overlooks the engine room below, “This takes us to the bridge where the astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head “No, Arrfor, thank you,” finishing as Mako heads off to the bridge and the holo terminal beeps. Arrfor follows me to the terminal answering it and Thea appears grinning, “I see you got to your ship safely.” I chuckle as Thea glances at Arrfor with a frown. “Problems?” I ask, causing my sister to shake her head, “Your droid looks like mine except for the color.”

            I frown slightly, “Oh, have you spoken to Ash?” She shakes her head a call comes thru, the man himself. Since now we’re just missing Allura, Thea calls her once more grinning when she answers, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” Luna tilts her head, “Too?” And I chuckle “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” My Baby sister nods “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” Thea answers, “2V-R2.” Ash answers next, “2V-R6.” I can’t help my chuckle, “2V-R4, funny enough.” Luna frowns, “This could get confusing quickly!”  Thea chuckles, nodding in agreement, as I hear the ship's engines roar to life “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Allura states just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing as we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously nervous “Ah, good I was able to reach you, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face Thea, “Apprentice Thea, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” he turns to Ash, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to the Youngest, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage.’ Huntress yours is ‘Scree’.” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant,” he thankfully pauses as anger gets the better of my sisters and me. “What’s the mission?” Ash asks simply.

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the  _Brentaal  Star_—is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the  _Black  Talon_ to intercept. Your mission is to land on the  _Black  Talon_ and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that, he’s gone. All of us groan knowing that we have no choice in the matter, until Ash says, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” We sigh again, nodding our heads then everyone disappears. I sigh, rubbing my face with my hand as I head to the bridge, “Have you set our destination yet?” Mako shakes her head, “Nope, why?” I sigh again sitting in one of the seats,” We got a new assignment from the Imperial Grand Moff.” Mako frowns, “Where to then?” finishing just as the console beeps. Now she scrunches up her nose, “the  _Black  Talon_?” At my nod, she sighs, “Here we go!” On the trip, I inform her of our assignment. All of us get to the massive ship simultaneously, and Mako whistles “This will be fun.” I nod, trying not to grimace, “That’s one way of saying it,” ending just as the  _Black  Talon_ gives us landing clearance. When the three ships land, we disembark, leaving the droids on the ships as the others are joining us. We are then met by a female Human Lieutenant, “Good to have you aboard. I’m Lieutenant Alia Sylas, second-in-command of the  _Black  Talon_, your droid informed us of your arrival. If you follow me, I’ll escort you there.” Thea nods, looking very intimidating with her black metal mask, “How did my droid come to be on your ship?”

            “We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis: however, it did just mention your name, my lord,” Sylas says as she leads us deeper into the ship and up to the command deck. Finally, we stop “Here you are, the conference room. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. It’s an honor to have you aboard our transport,” Thea nods and the lieutenant leaves quickly. We watch her retreating body before entering the room. The droid in question is a lackluster silver protocol droid, who begins speaking as soon as we enter, “Identities confirmed! Good day—I am advanced protocol unit NR-O2. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. My master wishes to reiterate your mission. Please stand by for delivery. This is unit NR-O2 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the  _Black  Talon_,” finishing just as the man himself appears on the holo. “Well—so I am. You have arrived quickly. Good, I do like promptness. Where is Cipher Nine?” Thea is the one who answers, “He had to delay his arrival.”

            “Ah, so it seems. As I said earlier, your mission is the  _Brentaal  Star_. The warship’s passenger is code-named ‘the general.’ We don’t know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets: our military secrets. I trust the reports: the general must be captured or killed. Captain Revinal Orzik—the man commanding this transport—doesn’t share my enthusiasm. He’s disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the  _Brentaal  Star _and deal with the general.” I frown, crossing my arms to show my disapproval, “Sounds interesting, but you realize that commandeering a starship will cost valuable time and energy. And I’m sure you’re aware who we are; that our time doesn’t come cheap.” Kilran chuckles, “That I do. I—provide—for those who—shall we say—do the ‘dirty’ work. So, all of you will be well compensated,” and with that, he disappears again. “I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the  _Brentaal  Star_.” Everything is fine until we reach the hallway to the bridge.

            “Halt! This is a restricted area—Captain Orzik’s command. You’ll have to leave immediately,” an armored lieutenant states in front of a ray shield blocking us from continuing. Thea calmly walks towards to him, “And I outrank everyone on this ship. So, I’ll say simply, Move aside.” The lieutenant stands firm, and Thea walks closer to him, “Captain Orzik has disobeyed a direct order, you’d be wise to step aside and avoid his fate.” I recross my arms, “What she means to say is we’d prefer to spill as little Imperial blood as we can.” When he still doesn’t move, Thea growls and touches our sister’s mind,  _‘Can you stun them?’_  She glances over at Luna as the young Sith nods, already surround in an aura of Force lightning. She directs it at the three soldiers who instantly fall unconscious. My sisters and I share a nod as Matt powers down the ray shield then we continue. “If you are concerned about the loss of life,” NR-O2 states as we run to the bridge removing all resistance, “I assure you the deaths of all injured crew members will be strategically insignificant.”  _Nice droid, wonder where Kilran found this teddy bear._

            “All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats,” NR-O2 states matter-of-factly as we finally reach the bridge and stop in front of Captain Orzik and his crew. “What’s going on? Sir…”  an Ensign Hetter says, glancing at the seven of us nervously. “Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm,” Orzik rather calmly states facing us. “No threats found. The bridge is now secure,” NR-O2 states as his scan is over. Orzik looks over at it probably thinking as we are,  _the bridge was secure before_ , then he looks back at us, “I’m Captain Revinal Orzik: I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions.” Thea nods as both my sisters walk slightly in front of me as she says, “I understand, Captain.” Then myself, “If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew.” Orzik’s eyes widen slightly, “I’m glad it’s worth something. You’re here because of the Moff, aren’t you? He must want the  _Brentaal  Star_’s passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The  _Black  Talon_ would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I’ll fight again—but I don’t do suicide missions.” Thea chuckles as I say, “Neither do we, Captain. We’re not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive.”

            “I expect you to believe that. I see it differently,” pausing as he begins pacing, “Listen to me—you managed to hijack one ship, and that’s certainly impressive. But taking on the  _Brentaal  Star_ is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then what? My marines are all dead and you’d have to board it.” Allura shakes her head, “Your marines are unconscious and should be waking up soon. While my lightning was nonlethal, they’ll be hurting. Best get them medical support before we meet the  _Brentaal  Star_, Captain.” His brown eyes widen, surprised that a Sith didn’t kill his men, “Of course. Well… you’d still have to fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It’s still unlikely we’ll survive.” I sigh, wishing to finish this quickly, “We don’t have a choice—those were Moff Kilran’s instructions. So, if we’re going to survive, we need to work together.” That surprises him has his eyes flick to each of us, “I see.” Glancing at the droid who’s walking through and inspecting his crew, “You’re as much victims here as I am, aren’t you?” At our small nods, he continues, “Damn Kilran and his fleet. All right. I’m not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We’ll get the general. I’m not sure how, but we’ll get him.” Both Thea and I smirk as she says, “Leave that to us.” Orzik nods, “I’ll do my best to remember that.” Finishing just as NR-O2 rejoins us saying, “Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the  _Brentaal  Star_.” The Captain looks over at it, before touching his ear and nodding then addresses his crew, “You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed…” and just like that we see the stars start to blur, then after a few minutes seeing very different stars. “Emerging from hyperspace now. One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up…” a panicked Ensign, Brukarra from her nameplate, exclaims, “Enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missiles—and what look like transport pods. I’m not sure.” Orzik breathes in deeply, “Evasive maneuvers. Keep the pods at a distance—they look harmless, but they’ll latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids,” staying calm. Brukarra nods, “Evasive maneuvers—aye, sir.” Seconds after she finishes “Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!” Hetter exclaims. “An assault party,” Orzik says, then looks at us, “We don’t have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing.” We look at each other, as Thea says, “Then let them, we’ll handle any boarders”

            “This course of action is deemed advisable,” NR-O2 states unnecessarily. “Security will meet you at the entrance to the shuttle bay,” Orzik says as someone hands us commlinks, “Defend the ship at all costs and we’ll get you to the  _Brentaal  Star_.” We nod then the seven of us run out of the bridge, putting on the commlinks as we head to the elevator that’ll take us down to the cargo bay. “Warning: Secondary Power systems damaged,” says an automated voice as we head down the elevator, “Nonessential systems may be inoperable.” Thankfully, that doesn’t include the elevator as we reach the bay just as the first shuttle lands letting out its Republic soldiers. One of them yells, “You should have never attacked us!” as they run to attack and the remaining shuttles land. Thea and I groan, not really wanting to fight, as Khem roars and runs amidst the soldiers. Nevertheless, I open fire as Thea leaps into the fray, igniting her lightsabers mid-leap. Matt joins us not long after with Vette and Mako shooting the soldiers exiting the other shuttles. As the fight continues I hear Matt yell at Allura, saying “It’s us or them.” And soon after her Lightning joins the chaos however the soldiers are still alive. Grimacing I touch her mind,  _‘It’s better for them if you kill them, Luna. That way they won’t be…’_  I can’t finish the sentence but she thankfully understands, turning her lavender lightning lethal. “We need you on the bridge,” Orzik says as the last soldier falls. The four of us share a look before running back to the elevator, heading back and forcing Vette, Mako and Khem to follow. We step inside in time to hear the report from Ensign Hetter, “Damage reports from all decks. We’re holding together, sir—but I don’t know for how long.”

            “Make it last, Ensign. Don’t let us down,” Orzik says pacing once more as NR-O2 says, “Please stand alert, Grand Moff Kilran’s representatives have returned.” I shake my head at that as Orzik addresses us, “I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge. We’ve survived the first wave of attacks from the _ Brentaal Star_. Things will be calm until we enter fighter range—another minute maybe two.” Just as he finishes, Brukarra speaks up, “Transmission coming in! Long range…it’s a message, but it’s not from the  _Brentaal  Star_.” Vette frowns, “How can that be?” Thea grimaces as Brukarra answers, “The  _Brentaal  Star_ must have sent a distress signal. Someone’s responding.” Just as that someone appears in front of us, “This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I’m enroute to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I’m asking you to retreat before more lives are lost.” Thea walks closer to the holo “Hello, Master Shan, it’s a pleasure as always. We, however, were attacked and then boarded. We have yet to do anything besides defend the people aboard this transport.” Master Satele tilts her head her eyes glancing at Thea then me then lastly Allura, “I see. I’m glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The  _Brentaal  Star_ is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don’t wish to destroy you—the peace between Republic and Empire is fragile enough already.” Thea nods once, “Tell the  _Brentaal  Star_ to hand over the general. No one needs to be hurt.”

            “The general has a role to play with the Republic,” Satele says after nodding, “Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the  _Brentaal Star_  to me. If you don’t, then may the Force be with you—because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated. I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi—and you may want to consider what that means.” Thea closes eyes as she nods again as I motion for Brukarra to cut the call. “Entering fighter range. The  _Brentaal  Star_ is launching its first squadron.” Orzik nods, “It’s time for us to do the same. I assume you’ll lead the boarding party to go after the general, my lord?” Thea nods, “We will.” Orzik continues, “There’s one more thing. I promised you my help, so—I brought you some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don’t receive the delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence.” I nod, “Keep up the good work, Captain.” Orzik nods, “Thank you. We’re all doing our best here.” NR-O2 speaks directly after him, “I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the  _Brentaal  Star_ may be hazardous—but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in your abilities.” I roll my eyes as we turn, heading to the starboard hangar. Despite the  _Brentaal  Star_ fighters, our ride to the  _Star_  goes smoothly and we quickly land inside. There’s only a few soldiers inside of the hanger, which we knock down instead of killing, making our way to the elevator that’ll take us to the transport dock where we run into the first holoterminal to connect the Black Talon.

            “This is protocol unit NR-O2, I hope you’re receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra,” the chrome droid says as soon as he appears before being replaced with Brukarra. “The Marines are on their way. They’ll follow you in and hold each junction you secure. Try not to take too long—we’re not a military ship. What you have is all you’re getting.” I nod, “Understood. We’ll be quick.” She is then replaced with NR-O2, “I’ve been scanning the  _Brentaal  Star’s _communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. You must retrieve or eliminate him before he escapes.” Thea rolls her eyes, “Thank you for the heads up, NR-O2.” The droid nods, “I’ll be in contact if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target.” When it disappears, the seven of us proceed deeper inside the ship, disabling all the droids and forcing the soldiers into unconsciousness. There are three veteran Special Forces troopers blocking the  _Brentaal  Star_’s main computer terminal, so a brief up quick fight ensues until we knock them unconscious as well, adding a few well-placed but fake fatal wounds.

            Mako and I mess with the  _Brentaal  Star_’s computer, altering any video of us as the others loot the ‘dead’ bodies then tie them up. When we're finished, we high-five before we continue with the others to the elevator taking us to the deck where the escape pods are, which is apparently the Engine Deck. As we go, we also start disabling munition consoles, which causes a massive war droid to attack us, that Thea and Khem enthusiastically take care of. Finally, we reach the door that leads to the pods, and we immediately freeze, _there’s a Jedi on the other side of it._  My sisters and I glance at each other before swallowing, as we are focusing on being able to hear what’s going on, on the other side of the blast door and opening it at the same time. I can feel the Jedi use the Force to keep the door from opening but their power is insufficient compared to our combined strength. The Jedi quickly realizes this as she runs to who I assume is the general. “The escape pods aren’t far, now. You can make it on your own, General,” a young girl around Allura’s age says. “And what about you?” an older man asks, just as we manage to break thru. “I will face my destiny. Go now, my friend,” the Jedi, a young Padawan by the looks of her, says as we walk in seeing ‘the general’ limp towards the remaining soldiers who are guarding the escape pods. I grimace in sympathy as I see him go, the Twi’lek Padawan turning towards us, “Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general and you will not pass,” she states matter-of-factly igniting her lightsaber. “Surrender. Give us what we want, and your ship can survive,” I state, thankful for Satele’s slight warning besides knowing what that’ll sound like coming from the two ‘evil’ Sith.

            “I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil,” Yadira says.  _So, apparently, it sounds odd even coming from a Bounty Hunter._  She continues, “But I intend to drive you back—meter by meter if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy.” I sigh, impressed and sadden, “Then there’s no way we can settle this peacefully?” The Padawan shakes her head, “No. Not anymore, I fear,” then she leaps towards us, seeing me as the weakest out of us three sisters as my blasters are still holstered on my hips. Thea immediately leaps to protect me as I do nothing to stop the hot plasma blade, that seems to surprise the Padawan, knowing normal Sith would never protect anyone. Thea’s eyes are pleading for the Jedi to rethink this as they peer out of her mask. The Jedi gasps dropping her lightsaber, which I then pick up handing the weapon to the young Jedi. Her eyes widen, “You don’t mean us any harm, do you?” I nod, “Reach out with the Force to those that were in our path.” Yadira's eyes widen even more as she does that, “How? Why?” I chuckle at her confusion, “We don’t like the Empire any more than you do. However due to,” I swallow, “circumstances we belong to it. But we’ve been ordered to do this, so we need to make it look convincing even to the Republic. So, we’re sorry about this,” ending just as Allura wills the Padawan to sleep before we continue to the escape pods, doing the same to the remaining soldiers guarding the general, who’s clutching his side, pain written all a crossed his aged face.

            “You can put aside your weapons. I won’t try to run. Besides, I doubt I’d make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out,” the General says as we approach. “How did you get injured?” Mako asks. “Unlucky—caught in your ship’s attack,” he says simply, “I’m told the wounds aren’t fatal, but the doesn’t help the pain. I was a general in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?” I grimace, knowing Kilran’s stand on the matter, “Why would you betray the Empire?” He swallows, “If you knew what I knew, you’d understand. If you’d heard what both sides are plotting, you wouldn’t be eager to restart this war. They’re building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds—annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy’s seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it’s too late to stop it—the so-called peace is already lost.” Vette is slightly shaking as she asks, “If that’s true, why defect to the Republic?” I smile slightly glad for the curious Twi’lek. “There’s no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds—create a stalemate. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore.” I sense three marines walk up behind us as he continues, “You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?” My sisters and I glance at each other before I raise my blasters, “I’ll take save us all the trouble.” He swallows, “So be it. We’re all as good as dead, anyway.” I sense the soldiers walking away as my fatal looking shot meets his body, and Allura puts him in a healing trance as he crumples to the ground. Once that is finished, we turn and run down the hallway next to us, following the Marines that are heading for the elevator that’ll return us to port hanger we arrived in then running to the nearest holoterminal to connect with the  _Black  Talon_, and Captain Orzik appears. “Captain Orzik here, I understand you’re on your way back—I assume congratulations are in order. Our marines have been recalled back to the  _Black  Talon_. As soon as you’re aboard, we’ll jump to lightspeed—Republic reinforcements could arrive any minute.”

            “Noted, Captain. We are on our way,” Thea states with a slight smirk. “I’ll see you on the bridge. Congratulations again—Orzik out,” then he disappears and we breathe out in relief before return to the hanger where our Imperial shuttle is waiting. The same three marines run in front of us as we go, and a Republic ship crashes into the bay just as we are leaving. There isn’t anyone to greet us when we land so we quickly return to the bridge, where everyone is waiting. Once they see us enter, the ship enters lightspeed. “Well,” Orzik states with a small smile, “the heroes of the day return.” We slightly smile in return as Hetter as, “Welcome back, my lords.” Our smiles turn into smirks when Orzik continues, “Congratulations once again. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly.” I glance at my sisters, “Glad to see you so happy, Captain.” We chuckle silently as Orzik replies, “What’s not to be pleased about? You spared my life, and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire.” NR-O2 clearly is distressed no one is paying him any attention as he cuts in, “Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?” Thea glances at Orzik, “It’s your command again, Captain. Make the call.” His eyes widen but he nods, “Put the Grand Moff through.” NR-O2 nods, “Opening channel now.” We all straighten slightly as he appears “Well—How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the  _Black  Talon_. The droid’s been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?”

            “The  _Brentaal  Star_ has been disabled and the general dealt with. I’m sorry to say with the wounds he received in the attack, where very fatal and made him virtually useless so we ended his life,” Thea states simply. “A pity that you couldn’t bring him back alive—but really it makes little difference. You should be proud,” Kilran states, “This is one of many operations we’re conducting across the galaxy: it’s a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had—a defector! —and you’ve snatched him from the enemy hands. I’ll remember this, and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded.” Allura steps forward, doing what she knows is her part, “It was a pleasant distraction.” Kilran chuckles, “Ah, yes. When military strategy and Sith entertainments combine, it’s surely a good day. But my words hardly matter as you’ve just left the homeworld. Seeing for yourselves what you’ve been fighting for. It is inspiring. Balmorra will be lucky to have you; Kilran out,” and with that, the Moff disappears. I glance over at Orzik as he nervously scuffles, “What is it, Captain?” He glances up, looking at each of us before swallowing, “I’m sure you are aware, but we are heading to Dromund Kaas, not Balmorra.” Thea chuckles as I answer the nervous man, “It’s not a problem, Captain. We have our own ships to take us there. It was nice working with you, Orzik” before we all turn and head to our ships. We each sigh, thankful our ships were on the opposite side of the fighting so they aren’t damaged before we enter them. “Welcome back, Mistress,” 2V-R4 states as he sees us enter, “I can take us to our next destination us the two of you can relax.” Mako squeals nearly hugging the droid before she runs down the stairs to the third floor where the crew quarters are. I chuckle as go up the stairs, “That’ll be excellent Arrfor. When the  _Black  Talon_ stops at Dromund Kaas, we’ll disembark and head Balmorra. Let me know when we arrive at Kaas.” I pause after turning toward the Captain’s quarters “And thank you, Arrfor.” Then I leave the stunned droid for the comfort of my private quarters. True to T1’s word, my quarters have been filled with clothes and ‘necessities’ and now all that’s needed is customizing my new home, well the ship in its entirety as it’ll have to live up to its new name,  _Spirit_. I smile to myself at the name, hoping that’ll help both Mako and I deal with Braden’s death as I enter my personal refresher for a much-needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> 1] Jate’kara – Good luck  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> I made some small changes to how the Bounty Hunter gets their ship to more fit Jaida's story and character. Didn't change much, just lessen the amount of death and added T1.   
> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Hutta  
> 6-8 | Dromund Kaas  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-… | Balmorra  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	10. The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Mako and I are very antsy the entire journey into the core, wondering either about our first bounty and our first opposing hunter, wishing we’re lucky and it’ll be Tarro Blood. But I know we won’t be that lucky, as our luck hasn’t panned out yet. We’re both on the bridge staring at the stars as we exit hyperspace, watching Balmorra suddenly appear before us. I gently slap Mako on the back as she says, “You notice the Great Hunt never sends us anywhere nice? The Empire’s been fighting for control of Balmorra for years. Death toll’s in the high seven figures.” I sigh, “War or no war, we’ve got a job to do. And you never know, Mako, the war might be in our favor.” Mako chuckles, “I’m really starting to admire this professional attitude of yours. Let’s see what Crysta has to say about our job here,” together we walk to the holo terminal “Starting the recording now…” Crysta appears, “Welcome to Balmorra, Huntress. Your target is the right impressive Admiral Ivernus, they call him ‘Admiral Untouchable.’ Spends all his time on a fancy flagship surrounded by armed soldiers. Can’t kill what you can’t touch, Huntress. You gotta lure Admiral Ivernus off his flyin’ fortress and down to Balmorra. To make things even more interestin’, no friendly contact here. You gotta figure this out yourself. And don’t forget—the job ain’t done ‘til you’re the only hunter left standing. Good luck!” I slightly scoff as the recording shuts off, “I make my own luck.” Mako smiles, messing with her implant as we walk back to the bridge. “That’s what I like about you,” Mako states once I’ve received permission to land, “Admiral Ivernus is a war hero, all right. Actually, won some battles against the Mandalorians. Wonder if that’s how he got on the list? Hmm, this is interesting. Turns out, one of the admiral’s toadies is in the market for a bounty hunter.” I smirk as I land us smoothly in the hanger, “Let’s get every piece of information on them you can pull down.” She chuckles, “The job listing contact is Lieutenant Major Pirrell. And get this— ‘discretion is of the utmost importance.’ Whatever this is, Pirrell wants it secret.” I chuckle in agreement, “If anything it’ll be entertaining. Imperials are known to have the best dirty little secrets, remember?” Mako giggles, “Dirty is right. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that poor admiral and his horrible daughter. How about we go have a chat with Lieutenant Major Pirrell at his office at the Imperial base in Sobrik—find out what he wants?” I nod, “Time to gear up, choose nice armor, Mako!” She chuckles as she walks down the hall, “You just don’t want to be called a quarrelsome individual or dirty.” I roll my eyes,  _you’re sure right I don’t._

            Once we’re prepared, our armor clean and undented we walk down the ramp, the airlock door closing and locking behind us. I frown when I see two people seemingly waiting for us, as one of them points at us, the other nodding. They’re both Human and look to be siblings as their features match one another’s and look strikingly like a certain cocky individual. The man walks towards us first, his sister trailing slightly behind him as he exclaims, “You there! Bounty Hunter! We want a word with you.” I nearly groan, refusing to remove my eyes from them, “Take a number and get in line.” The man scoffs, pointing to his hip, “You see this blaster? It means we get to jump to the front of the line.” I frown slightly his voice even matching the overconfident gunslinger, and I begin to see where this is going as the sister speaks up, “We’ve come to collect a debt from you, and we expect payment in full. We, Corellians, are very particular about our debts.” The brother nods, his anger mounting as he gestures to us, “You killed our brother Vexx, you pile of scum! You got anything to say for yourself?” I want to close my eyes, but I don’t, “What more can I say, Vexx had a bounty on him. I’m a bounty hunter. End of story…” Mako glances at me, “He was that Corellian bank robber on Hutta, right? The fast-draw guy.” I nod, “He was, indeed…” My remaining words get cut off as the sister getting in my face, “You couldn’t take him in a stand-up fight, so you shot him in the back! Now you’re gonna pay the price.” My eyebrows knit together,  _where did they get that from…_  My thought is answered by the brother, “The name Tarro Blood ring a bell? He told us how you slaughtered Vexx and then killed the old man, Braden, when he discovered your crime!” I feel the tears gathering with that as Mako exclaims, “Braden… I can’t believe even Tarro would stoop that low!” I feel her glance at me as she continues, “He was like a father to me and he was…” I glance at her, “Braden was more than just my mentor—he was my uncle. Tarro Blood had him killed.” The brother notices a tear escape, “Hang on, Vye. What if the bounty hunter’s telling the truth?” Vye glares at him, “You’d take the word of this mongrel who killed our brother, Vorr?” He shakes his head, “Look at her, she’s more emotional than we were when we learn Vexx died. No one can fake that kind of emotion and I’m not sure I trust Tarro Blood, either. What if we’re being used?” I glance at them both, “You wouldn’t be the first Tarro used. He’s sent others, who’ve tried to do the same thing, kill me. Sadly, none are still breathing, don’t make that your fate.” Vye scoffs, “Listen to how smug she is! She killed Vexx, there’s no doubt about it!” I frown,  _smug?!_  “What if he wasn’t shot in the back? What if this bounty hunter killed Vexx in a fair fight, what chance do we have?” I finally smile, “Thank you,” before glancing at Vye, “And I fought your brother in an honorable dual. He lost and didn’t like losing.” Vye chuckles, “Yeah, that sounds like Vexx alright. Okay, I believe you. We’ll go.” I nod, glancing at Mako who looks relieved as they begin to leave. I get an idea once they reach the elevator, and I reach into my pocket. “Hey! Wait up a sec,” I exclaim as Mako and I jog to catch up to them. Once we reach them I hand them both a credit stick, “I know it’s not much and it can’t bring back your brother or ease your pain. But it can help you both get back on your feet.” Both of their eyes widen, seeing the digital five thousand, “Not much?! That’s more than we’ve ever seen! More than Vexx ever made!” They both look up at me, their shock still on their face, “Thank you, but you don’t have to do this.” I shake my head, stepping away when they try to hand me back the credits, “But I do. I took your brother away from you. It’s the least I can do. I’m sorry about your brother’s death, I wished it could’ve been prevented.” Both have tears in their eyes before Vye hugs me, “Thank you!” Vorr nods in agreement, “Don’t worry yourself about Vexx, he’d never said no to any fight. And we’re sorry to bother you, and to say that you killed Braden.” I chuckle softly, “I was the reason he died at any rate. Take care!” The siblings nod, as Vye steps back into the elevator, “We will. We’ll try not to listen to any more ‘helpful’ Mandalorians or one called Blood. Good luck, Huntress.” The elevator doors shut with that.

            “Wow,” Mako states when we enter another elevator, “You handled that pretty well. Tarro should think twice about who he sends after you.” I chuckle, darkly, “That and stop lying saying had I killed Braden.” Mako nods grimly, “That’s just low even from him.” I glance at her, trying to lighten the somber mood, “Lower than low?!” Mako cracks a smile, “Yeah, lower than low.” Ash is pacing in the hallway near our elevators door, he immediately runs to us both and Mako and I light up. “I didn’t know you were coming to Balmorra too!” I state as Kaliyo joins us. Ash smirks, “I didn’t know until we left Korriban. How did the  _Black  Talon_ mission go?” Mako glances at me, “Eventful, we hijacked two ships!” Ash’s eyes widen, “You’re kidding, right?” glancing from Mako to myself. I shake my head and he grimaces, “Not joking, lovely…” I nod before kissing his cheek, “Glad you’re here, Ash.” He smiles down at me, winking before we head down the hallway to the main room of the spaceport that overlooks the departing and arriving ships. We spot the others pretty quickly as the Dashade looms over everyone and we can hear when they spot us as Allura exclaims, “Ash!” running towards us. He chuckles picking her up in a hug, and spinning her slightly, “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the  _Black  Talon_.” Thea chuckles as she joins us, Vette not far behind, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” The Rattataki woman frowns, “That’s too bad,” rather grumpily before smirking, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” Both Thea’s and mine’s eyebrows knit together as we ask, “Who?” Ash frowns, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking smugly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” Thea frowns, no doubt as confused as I am, “Jadus’ successor?” Ash sighs, “Jadus’ ship, the  _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” I glance at Thea, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” She nods, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” I chuckle, remembering my best friend and what that monster did to her, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s no doubt searching something as she’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial.

            “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps,” the man Rigel begins, ignoring Ash and I completely, “When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” Ash sighs, crossing his arms, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” Ash frowns, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at him, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken. The Balmorran government-in-exile, backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” Ash frowns once more, looking deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing him another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” obviously oblivious to who he’s spoken ill to a Cipher agent, as he returns his attention to my sisters, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” Thea glances at each of us, nodding before she states, “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes and we begin walking away.

            “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” Thea states once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as Thea glares at the Twi’lek. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better than Hutta, so that’s a plus.” I chuckle, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” Ash laughs at us both, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” My sisters and I nod before we head to where we each need to go, which is, funnily enough, the military offices. We laugh at that as we head there together. Lieutenant Major Pirrell’s office is in a center of the offices, a rather large one nearly three levels tall. Mako whistles as we approach “Well, this is the place. I hope Pirrell is in a good humor.” I chuckle, placing a hand on her back as I walk inside, where we’re met with an old dulled chrome Protocol droid. “Welcome to the office of Lieutenant Major Pirrell. I am ODX-9. How may I be of assistance?” Mako frowns, “What are you supposed to be, his butler?” I stifle a chuckle as ODX-9 responds, “I am a protocol droid of the series ODX. My primary function is reception and information.” Mako grimaces, “Forget I asked…” ODX ignores her continues, “If I may inquire, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” I sigh, crossing my arms “I’m a bounty hunter. That’s all you need to know.” ODX nearly claps, “A bounty hunter? Oh, how interesting! I don’t believe I’ve ever met one of you. My sincerest apologies, but the lieutenant major is currently in a meeting and cannot be disturbed. Thank you for visiting Lieutenant Major Pirrell’s office. Have a pleasant day.” I nearly groan, “I don’t think you want to do that. We are here to personally speak with Pirrell about something personal. Why don’t you just comm him to make sure…” ODX nods, “I’ll tell the lieutenant major you’re here!” pausing as he turns to the holo comm, “I’m so sorry to bother you, Lieutenant Major—” We see a tall man rise out of his desk chair, rather upset, “The Republic had better be bombing the planet, you worthless piece of junk!” I bite my lip as ODX exclaims, “Sir, forgive me!” and I nearly feel sorry for the droid, nearly, “I had no choice! There’s someone here—”

            “I don’t care who’s out there, you scrap pile! I told you I was not to be disturbed!” Lt. Major Pirrell interrupts the droid. “I hear you’re looking for a professional problem solver,” I state simply walking into the view of the holo comm. His grey-blue eyes widen, wandering over my armor as ODX exclaims, “Sir, shall I call security?” Pirrell shakes his head, exclaiming “No!” he pauses clearing his throat, “No, that’s not necessary. Send our guest in right away. This time, make sure we are not disturbed for any reason. Any. Reason. Understood?” ODX nods, “Perfectly, sir! I will unlock the door right now.” As said door unlock Mako whispers in my ear, “Pirrell is our only connection to Admiral Ivernus, so let’s make the lieutenant major a very satisfied customer.” I grimace, remembering the way he ‘surveyed’ me, “Hopefully this will be worth it.” We walk inside after the door opens, revealing the man we saw on the holo leaning on a table with a map of Sobrik hovering above it, a skimpy dressed female Cathar attached to his side. When the doors shut behind us is when Pirrell begins to speak, “My apologies for the poor welcome. I never informed that idiot droid I was hiring a bounty hunter. I’m assistant to the naval attaché of the governor of Balmorra. I specialize in intelligence gathering.” The female Cathar nearly purrs, rubbing her forehead against Pirrell’s neck, “Master is wise and powerful.” Pirrell chuckles slightly, his hand gently rubbing her nearly bare back, “This is Murghir—an amusing gift from a friend on Dromund Kaas. What she lacks in intelligence she makes up for in…” he pauses clearing his throat, “entertainment value.” I glance at the Cathar—Murghir to see her eyes darken as he continues, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” I nod, following him to his actual office that overlooks the briefing room. I motion for Mako to wait outside when I see the lieutenant major shake his head at Murghir. When he walks to his desk, she crosses her arms to glare at his back,  _interesting. Something tells me Murghir isn’t what she seems to be._  Both wait in the doorway of the office, that Pirrell has his back to as he leans against the table, having motioned me to sit on the chair in front of him. He leans down as he speaks softly, “My superior, Colonel Sartius, is an incompetent fool. I toil in his shadow, though his job should rightfully be mine.” I pout slightly, and seeing his eyes flick to my lips, I lick them while raising a hand to gently trace a pattern unto the sleeve of his uniform. Once every so often, allowing my finger to graze his hand as I reply looking into his eyes, “You’re obviously more deserving of power.” He smirks, and I ‘allow’ my eyes to flick to his lips, “Precisely! Even you can see it.”

            “But what’s most infuriating is that Colonel Sartius has the full confidence of Admiral Ivernus. Colonel Sartius remains in power because he excels at hiding his gross incompetence from the admiral. But,” pausing to softly touch my jawline with the hand I’m not tracing on, “We’re going to tear down that façade.” I smirk, “The colonel loses his job, Admiral Ivernus comes here and gives you your rightful promotion,” biting my lip at the end, which Pirrell notices quickly. “We’re going to work well together,” pausing as he bites his lip, his eyes once more wandering, “I can tell.” He pauses once more picking my head up with his hand, so I met his heated gaze. A shiver runs through me, but not for the reason Pirrell thinks as his eyes darken, but one of slight disgust that this whole ordeal his turning him on. He smirks, “I want you to create ‘problems’ for Colonel Saritus. Problems, I’ve warned him of, but he ignores. Problems, I’m confident he can’t deal with. Your missions will involve plenty of mayhem and destruction, and the pay,” his smirk widens, a certain hunger appearing in his eyes. I shiver once more at the thoughts I know are swirling in his perverted head as he continues, “The pay is quite generous. Interested?” I smirk, “You had me at mayhem and destruction. Though, ‘generous pay’ is my favorite term.” He smirks closing some of the distance between us, his lips ghosting over mine as he responds rather seductively, “Excellent. We speak the same language, then. And I’m sure that’s not all we have in common,” with that he stands walking to a display similar to the one in the briefing room but of the area around Sobrik. I’m thankful he didn’t kiss me as I follow him, and he speaks louder, “Your first target is the Okara Droid Factory. Before the Empire invaded Balmorra, we sabotaged the facility, turning the droids into crazed killing machines. Colonel Sartius is very close to deciphering the facility’s control codes. If he does, it will bring the droids fully under the Empire’s control. But the catch is once the Balmorran’s realize this they have override codes, that if we place the droids within our forces or in Sobrik itself, they will turn against us. I have warned Sartius of this, but he believes that the benefits outweigh the risk. The Empire cannot afford any more losses on Balmorra, the higher ups are already in talks of removing our forces from Balmorra if this were to occur they’d surely remove all Imperials. The risk is much too high for the Colonel’s gamble, and I will not allow him his short-term victory. I sent a data slicer to enter a code-scrambling virus into the facility’s computer system.” I nod, slightly impressed, “Very sneaky, Lieutenant Major.” He chuckles rather darkly, “Yes, I know it’s only delaying the deciphering and I was rather proud of that plan myself. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. The security team escorting the slicer was killed by the facility’s droids. Now, the slicer is trapped inside. The slicer refuses to input the virus until I send a rescue team. I’m sending you. The slicer’s name is Zalia. Force her to input the virus into the system, then eliminate her. No loose ends,” he pauses turning around and caressing my forearm with his hand, “We’ll have more business to discuss when you return.” I nod, before we walk back into the briefing room together, Mako and Murghir following behind. When we stop in front of the table he was leaning on earlier, Murghir nearly rushes to his side, rubbing her forehead on his neck as her eyes narrow at me. Pirrell chuckles, looking down at his ‘pet’ before returning his attention to me as the door opens, “Good luck, bounty hunter, and good hunting.” I nod, one last time before leaving with Mako at my side, the door thankfully closing behind us.

            “Ew, I can’t believe you let him touch you, Jai!” Mako exclaims as we walk out of the office, giving ODX a nod farewell. “Oh, you didn’t see that coming, Mako?!” I reply, “I knew where that was going from the minute his eyes fell on me.” Mako scrunches her nose, “Why didn’t you say anything?!” I give her a ‘really?!’ look, “Like you said, he’s our only link to the Admiral.” She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. And you know when I said, ‘a very satisfied customer,’ that was not what I was meaning.” I roll mine, “I realized that Mako, and it’s not like I’m going to give him what he wants. He just has to think I will, besides I think that’s what Murghir is for.” Mako’s nose crinkles up once more, “Gross, Jai. Talking about his ‘pet,’ she was staring daggers at you when you two were in the office. I thought she was about to pounce on you…” I chuckle, “Yeah, I know. Murghir is an interesting one…” I end off there as we turn a corner and see Thea and Vette, the former rolling her eyes at the latter. I lift an eyebrow as we approach, silently asking,  _‘Is everything okay?’_  My sister just nods as Vette runs to talk to Mako, I sigh, shaking my head, disbelieving, as I stop at her side. “What do you think they’re talking about?” she asks changing the subject, her eyes flicking to Vette and Mako who are behind us. I find myself blushing, and I silently curse myself, “Probably about a flirtatious Officer.” My eyes follow Thea’s, as they flick to the offices across from the one we’re leaning on. Well, really, the man who exits them, a tall slender Human man in Sith robes. My sister’s eyes follow him as he walks to a nearby speeder bike, seemingly ignoring Thea’s stare until he’s on the bike itself and he winks at her. “Who’s that?” I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. “Klemral,” she states, only clarifying when I stare at her, “Another one of Baras’ apprentices,” her eyes returning to the door of the office across from us. “There’s a story there, I can tell,” motioning to her face as I try not laugh. She simply scoffs, “Just like there’s a story between you and Ash.” My eyes widen, “Oh, really. I have to hear this one.” I can feel her exasperation, that turns into thankfulness when she sees Ash and Kaliyo approach, both looking completely different than when we arrived. Ash walks to my side kissing me, before looking at Thea, “Where’s Allura?” Treea shrugs, “I don’t know. What’s all this for?” motioning at his clothes. He grimaces, “Going undercover,” he grumbles. Thea and I laugh, “Perfect.” His eyes narrow, “Not funny,” finishing just as Allura, Khem and Matt exit the office we’re leaning against. “Ready to meet to with Davrill?” Ash asks, not moving from my side. Luna raises an eyebrow at him, which makes him chuckle, and I touch her mind,  _‘He’s going undercover.’_  Luna glances at me before nodding and Thea claps, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. The Dashade grunts and Allura chuckles, causing the rest of us to glance at them both and the Lieutenant to jump.

            “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to the Sith, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” Khem growl grunts again, however, this time Allura translates, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, as Ash glances at her, nearly groaning, before looking at each of us and our nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers. We share a glance before leaving, taking that as our dismissal. Heading back towards the Spaceport, we see one of the Toovee’s standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to Thea, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids noticed that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” Thea chuckles, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” Allura smiles as well, “And thank the others for us.” Arrtoo glances at her before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve,” before quickly retreating. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks her eyes following the scurrying droid. Thea laughs, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and my older sister sends her a warning glance, shaking her head. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon.

            “So, I need to leave you now,” Ash begins once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” I frown as he glances at me, “Come with me, Jai?” Rather curious, I nod turning to my sisters, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” Thea nods, chuckling, “Three blasters, two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” I chuckle, shaking my head slightly, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Both my sisters' nod then the four of us return to our speeders, heading to wherever Cipher Nine needs to go. We get off our speeders once more, closer to Troida where there’s a male Human pacing. He stops, however, when he sees Ash, “So you’re my man, Uh?” I frown glancing at Ash who chuckles, walking up to him shaking his hand, “You must be Sanju Pyne.” The man, Sanju, chuckles, “Guilty as charged. I didn’t realize you were bringing company though, Dal.” Ash frowns slightly before nodding, “I thought more friends after the Eagle’s little announcement would deflect suspicion. This is Jai and Mako,” motioning to myself and my cousin before placing a hesitant hand on Kaliyo’s back, “And my partner in crime, Kali.” Sanju frowns glances at Mako and myself, his eyes widening slightly seeing the armor, “Well, I’ll have to do some quick thinking to make this work, but I have a few ideas. Mako here can be a second cousin of mine since she resembles my family greatly.” It’s true, if I didn’t know better I’d say they were family. Their facial structure is similar, they have same eyes, green with a hazel brown ring, I only know that because his, is staring into mine. Mako’s hair is slightly lighter than Sanju’s with her highlights, but considering their both brunette doesn’t make much difference, both even have cybernetic implants, though his, is hidden behind his ears. “Jai though, I don’t know how I can get her in but as my girlfriend…” he stops hearing Ash’s not subtle growl, “or not…” I roll my eyes at the Cipher, choosing to ignore him and address Sanju, “Wouldn’t the group be suspicious if you only now bring up a girlfriend?” Sanju shakes his head, “No, not really. We tend not to discuss ‘personal’ matters, or at least I do,” he motions to our armor, “both of you’d probably shouldn’t wear your gear. Your weapons should be fine, but armor like that is rare on Balmorra, and the group will probably either want it for themselves or be suspicious of you both…” I frown, before sighing and using the Force to unlatch my armor, thankful I had the forethought of wearing more than my under-armor underneath. So once my armor is removed, I look pretty similar to Ash and Kaliyo in their wardrobe; a knit green blouse, fitted blue jeans, with a brown leather vest, a matching belt, and passed-the-knee boots. Both men are openly gawking at me as I secure my blasters to my belt and Mako sheds her lighter armor. I simply raise an eyebrow, “What boys?” Sanju shakes his head, “Not-nothing…” earning himself a glare from Ash, “Well, I better go talk to the boss. Give me a few minutes to talk this out. See you in there though, Dal.” He slaps Ash on the back, before looking at each of us as he says our names, “Kali, Mako, and,” he pauses walking up to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it, “Jai.” Ash is growling when he walks away, and I can tell he wants nothing more than to walk to my side.

            “Don’t waste my time, Sanju. You’re lucky to even be here,” is the first thing we hear as we enter, the woman’s voice hard and worn. “I got you those scrambles, didn’t I?” Sanju states, “Come on, Chemish. You owe me. Maybe not big time, but you owe me.” The woman, an old Human with cybernetics around her right eye that’s also cybernetic, scoffs slightly, “When’s the last time you did an operation for us?” I can basically picture his frown, “What? Come on, we’ve been over this.” Chemish makes a sound that’s reminiscent of a snort, “Gray Star didn’t send out a call for cowards, and neither did the Eagle. Do you think—” Sanju interrupts her seeing us approach, his eyes expressing veiled gratitude, “Hey! They finally made it. It’s great to see you again,” shaking Ash’s hand as we stop near him, “This is the group I was telling you about. I think you’ll get along with them real well—better than I do, hopefully.” I smile slightly, walking up to Sanju’s side, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting your friends, love,” my Imperial accent gone as I place a soft kiss on his cheek. He smirks slightly, looking down at me, his voice soft, “Hey babe,” pausing as he turns to the older woman, “Chemish! This is my second cousin, Mako,” motioning to the slicer then to myself, “My girl, Jai,” then lastly to Ash and Kaliyo, “And Dal and his partner, Kali. Dal is the one who got in touch with me after the Eagle’s broadcast. Said he wanted to join.” Chemish glances at me as I wrap myself around him, setting my head on his shoulder, “Uh-huh,” before looking at Ash, “Sanju says you fought the Imperials at Druckenwell. Says the Empire has bounties on your head.” Kaliyo looks impressed, “I didn’t know you were at Druckenwell. We should talk.” Chemish glances at her, then back at Ash, “Is all that real? You some ace killer looking to get the Empire off Balmorra?” Ash simply smirks, crossing his arms, “Maybe. I’m not saying anything more until I know who I’m dealing with.” Chemish chuckles darkly, placing her hands on her hips “I’m the woman who’ll shoot your head off if you’re not legit. My name’s Chemish Or. These people here,” motioning to a group that’s subtly entering, “they follow Gray Star, our founder. They’ve been spat on, starved and punished by the Empire.” She pauses walking closer to Ash, glaring at him, “Now you—you’re not from Balmorra. You haven’t been through what they’ve been through. Makes me wonder how far I can trust you. See these cybernetics? Earned them after an Imperial soldier threw me to the torture droids. Because I ‘looked threatening.’ When I was eighteen.” I feel Sanju tense, feel the sympathy radiate from him as he frowns, “Damn. Chemish, I never realized…” Chemish looks back at him, her eyes flicking to me momentarily, “Sure Sanju. So, yeah,” turning back to Ash, “I’ve earned respect around here. I’ve earned Gray Star’s trust. You, Dal, have go a long way to go.”

            “You don’t have to trust me,” Ash crosses his arms, his eyes glancing at me momentarily, “Let me prove myself.” I stifle a chuckle, hearing my words from when Blade introduced me to Nem’ro on Hutta. Chemish doesn’t stop her chuckle, “Maybe I’ll do that. Maybe you can impress Grey Star,” she turns to Sanju, her eyes flicking down to me once more, “Take your friends outside, show them the ropes and maybe plan your next op. I want to speak with our newest recruit alone.” Sanju frowns, glancing at Ash and the others, before opening his mouth. Chemish turns to face him abruptly, “No arguments, Sanju.” I feel him tense as he swallows, his hold on me tightening slightly as he looks down, at me “Come on babe,” pausing to look at Mako, “Cous… I’ll introduce you to those who are actually nice to me here.” I bite my lip, chancing at glance at Ash, who’s hands are fidgeting as he tries not to look at me, before nodding. I let Sanju take me by the hand, as Mako runs to catch up. The number of people who apparently like him, or at least he trusts enough to introduce us to, is small as we mostly just walk around. People avoid us like we’re a deadly virus. Thankfully Chemish doesn’t talk to Ash and Kaliyo for too long as we met with them near the compound’s exit. We only hear Chemish say, “Let’s be up-front: This is a test, so if you fail, don’t bother coming back. We’ll just kill you.” I try to hide my reaction to her words, as Sanju glances at the three of them, “I’ll walk you out and the girls, Dal.” Ash glances at him, then to myself and lastly to Mako, before nodding. We’re silent until we’re out of the compound, where Sanju breaks the silence, “Good luck. And be careful,” surprising me with an actual kiss that I reciprocate, until I hear Ash’s low growl and I pull away slightly to kiss Sanju’s cheek as a goodbye. He frowns slightly, his eye flicking to Ash, whose arms are crossed, before Sanju goes to Mako and wraps her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, the whole thing looking like a family saying goodbye. Mako, Kaliyo, and I make our way to the speeders, and I only glance back when I notice Ash isn’t with us, only to find him still talking to Sanju. When we reach the speeders, Mako and I put on our armor once more, finishing just as Ash walks up and then we return to where we last saw my sisters. Our wait is rather long considering, but eventually, we see their speeders heading towards us,

            “Hey, there you are,” Ash begins when Thea’s and Allura’s speeder come to a stop, “We were starting to get a little worried.” Thea chuckles slightly, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” My eyes widen as Mako and Ash frown before the slicer gasps, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. Ash glances at Mako, his frown turning into a grimace seeing the slicer’s expression of horror, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” I chuckle darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on his cheek. His face darkens slightly, his mind returning to the reason he can just wrap me in his arms. I just sigh before getting into my speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices, so it’s slightly unsettling as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before returning his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that, he walks away once more. Ash grimaces as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” Ash glances at her, slightly rolling his eyes as we walk towards the Major’s office. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” Allura states before walking briskly inside the office with an Imperial pilot trailing behind. “So, what’s up with the two of them?” I ask, feeling something between the two and Thea, “I could practically feel your anger, sis.” Thea frowns, “They kissed.” I feel my eyes widen as Ash sputters, “W—what?” Thea chuckles at that, “I don’t know how long this has been going on, but I know what I saw. Allura kissed him and he eagerly reciprocated.”

            I frown, “Well, that’s a development. Father doesn’t know, couldn’t have known or he wouldn’t have let him…” I stop, knowing if I say more, Ash might figure out who Father is. Ash, however, surprises us with a nod, “I wouldn’t have let him be anywhere near her either, but I’ve never known him to act like this.” Thea and I share a glance,  _well that’s out of the bag then_. We fall silent after both my sister and I nod until the three rejoin us. “To the wilds?” I ask when they exit, my eyes flicking from Matt to Luna, trying to see if they act any different. Our baby sister nods and we silently get into our speeder heading to Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” Khem growls, Allura chuckles only translating when she gets questioning glances, “ I don’t do dinner service.” I glance at the Dashade, and I’m not alone in that. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

            “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” Ash states a slight growl in his voice. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to me, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra, and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” Ash answers, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” i ask as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” Thea states simply, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. Allura shakes her head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at her map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” Ash frowns glancing at her, “Do we want to know why?” She shakes her head, “Nope!” Ash’s frown deepens, “Going to the Okara Droid Factory.” I glance at him, wondering what Chemish has him getting inside there, as I reply, “Same.” Thea claps, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we spilt up.” Everyone nods, and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. Fortunately, dispatching them doesn’t take much effort so it’s a wonder why our soldiers failed against them. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each, which we load onto one of our speeders then we spilt up. Silence once more reigns as we approach the looming Droid Factory until Mako breaks it with a whistle. I glance at her as she says, “The HoloNet says this factory alone could create nearly five thousand droids in one building cycle. If the Empire really did hijack the factory’s droids, we’ll be facing a whole bunch of them.” I see Ash grimace out of the corner of my eye, “Good thing we’re together on this.” Mako and I nod, as I place a hand on his shoulder, “It’s always a good day when I have my protector by my side.” Ash glances at me with a smirk and a wink, before we spot the first droids to disable.

            Mako wasn’t kidding about the number of droids, I’d lost count by the time we reach the factory door. Sadly, we must split from the Agents inside as our tasks are on separate levels; Ash’s, in the floors below, in the factory itself, and mine in the offices above. Thankfully the information that Pirrell gave us had the floor that the slicer, Zalia, is imputing the virus into. We run a crossed the fallen security team on the way, and I’ll admit that the droid they died against were some of the easiest in the factory. We find the slicer cowering behind boxes that any being, droid or otherwise, could find her. I nearly groan, happy at least she attempted to hide herself, “You’re Zalia the slicer, right? Pirrell sent me.” She jumps, nearly high enough to be spotted, her blond hair disheveled showing how long she’s been trapped here. “Oh, thank the stars!” she exclaims, thankfully softly once she notices we are not droids, “Don’t know how much longer I could’ve held out! My reconnaissance team was evaluating the factory’s computer systems when the droids overpowered us. The droids slaughtered my team. I’ve been stuck here for days without food, water, or sleep!” Mako and I glance at each other before the younger slicer takes off her pack to grab some ration bars and an extra bottle of water. As Mako hands them to the slicer, I ask her, “Pirrell told me you have a job to do.” Zalia’s eyes widen, “You know about my real mission? Then you should also know why I can’t complete it. I already told Pirrell that! If I put the virus in the computer’s control program, it’ll trigger alarms! Those droids will swarm us!” I scoff at that slightly, “It’ll make a nice big scrap-pile when I blast them.” Zalia snorts in disbelief, “There are dozens of them out there. Crazy killing machines. You can’t fight them all!” I can practically hear Mako’s eyes roll as she sarcastically says, “Another believer…” her voice getting more serious, “We’ve gotten out of way worse situations. We’ll be fine!” Zalia grimaces, “You’re totally set on this, aren’t you?” at my nod, she sighs, “Okay…” before walking to the computer terminal in the server room next door, one with thankfully only one door the droids will attack us thru, as the others are pure durasteel and lined with servers. “Here goes nothing…” she states before imputing the virus. Once she’s finished, she runs and cowers behind a near-by duraplast desk. Mako and I glance at each other, our eyes rolling,  _a true believer indeed._  Ironically there aren’t very many droids that seem to come to the ‘blaring’ silent alarms, maybe because we disabled quite a few on the way here or they’re dealing with Ash and Kaliyo. The ones that do come are easily dealt with, and soon the alarm stops and Zalia comes out of hiding, “I can’t believe we’re still alive!” she exclaims, glances at the rather small scrap-pile outside of the doorway, “And they didn’t even make inside the room.” I chuckle, “Don’t act so surprised,” beside me, Mako chuckles too. “Oh my stars, thank you!” Zalia exclaims, nearly bowing in thanks, “You’re amazing! I’ve never seen anything like that! I’m bailing out of here before more droids show up. Running away never felt so good!”

            “I wasn’t sent here to rescue you, Zalia,” I try to state plainly, but emotion finds its way into my voice. Zalia’s eyes widen as she raises her hands up in defense  _like that’ll stop a blaster shot…_  “Oh… oh, no! Please don’t kill me!” she exclaims, “I swear I’ll go straight! I’ll never slice another computer! Just let me go!” Mako snorts, “Relax, Zalia. If we were planning on killing you, we wouldn’t have given you food, water, protected you from the droids, or told you about it. Honesty,” she looks at me, “True believers…” I chuckle, looking at Zalia, “You have to promise to disappear.” Zalia breathes a sigh of relief, “Absolutely! I’ll change my name! Delete all records of my existence! It’ll be like I was never born!” Mako chuckles, “I believe her. Besides, if you tell Pirrell she’s dealt with, with a wink and a smile. He’ll never question it.” I grimace slightly, “Thanks for reminding me, Mako.” Zalia looks between the two of us, “Pirrell paid me in advance. I stashed the credits, I’ll tell you where! Make it worth your while.” I frown, slightly as Zalia continues, “The credits are in a lockbox,” handing me a data chip with coordinates and a four-digit code, “Here’s the location and the code to open the box. They’re all yours. I should’ve never quit my job at the cantina…” I nod, “I’ve never seen you before and you’ve never seen me. Now run…” Zalia looks like she wants to hug us both, then decides against it, running past the pile of disabled droids. I shake my head, as we turn to leave, hearing her run through the factory. We cross paths with Ash and Kaliyo and together, we return to Markaran outpost and Thorpe. “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eyes lighting up as his soldiers unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” Ash chuckles, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles as well, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to my sisters and walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” I simply state, not wanting to think about returning to Pirrell. Ash frowns, “We still need to…” I sigh, “I’ll go with you,” pausing to face my sisters, “Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” Thea nods, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to  _Mercy_.” Everyone eyebrows rise causing Thea to say, “ _Mercy_  is our ship that Vette named.”  _Ironic_ , I think with a chuckle saying aloud, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” Thea’s eyes narrow, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” Ash chuckles, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably under surveillance.” I frown, wondering why he entered Sobrik earlier then… as Thea shakes her head and we all enter our speeders. Sanju isn’t waiting by the entrance like he was earlier, I quickly notice as Mako and I remove our armor. I start getting a little worried, not relaxing or calming as we enter.

            “Back already?! Your friend is quick, Sanju,” Chemish states eyeing us both, surprise in her voice. “Told you he was good,” Sanju states with a smirk before walking towards us, greeting Ash a simple handshake, his ‘cousin’ with a hug, myself with a rather passionate kiss, ignoring Kaliyo who seems perfectly fine with that. Chemish clears her throat, breaking us apart, “You tell me a lot of things. But the question is does he have want I asked for. If you don’t have them, you’re wasting my time.” Ash chuckles lightly, “So serious, Chemish.” pausing as a large metal case hovers into view, “Just as I found them.” Chemish frowns as it sets down, the ‘Okara Droid Factory’ printed clearly on its side, “Huh. Looks like you actually made it to the factory. It’ll take a minute to get this case open. Sanju, go fetch Pyther and a droid…” Sanju nods, glancing at me with a wink, “Be right back,” before turning around and walking away. Silence falls quickly as we wait until Sanju returns with a beaten and worn droid, and a slightly older man, who goes straight to the cases. “I think we’ve got it, Chemish,” in his thick Balmorran accent, “Crack the case open and let’s see if our new friend did the job right.” Chemish nods as she kneels, looking inside the crate, “Looks like everything’s here. Except—what’s this?” ending in a near growl turning to Ash, “The readouts say the power cores are empty! What did you do?” I stifle a grimace as Ash walks up to it, cursing. I see Sanju swallow, “The factory has been abandoned for a while, Chemish. Looks like the power cores drained.” Chemish looks like she’s a second away from biting Sanju or Ash until Pyther says, “It’s not Dal’s fault, Chemish. The seal on the crate hasn’t been broken or tampered with, so there’s no way he could have known or drained it himself…” Chemish glares at Ash one last time, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bad luck can happen to anyone—once.” Ash crosses his arms, slightly scoffing, “Bad luck is right. I risked my neck for that crate. All I want is a chance to fight for our cause.” Chemish crosses her arms as well, “Fine. I’ll give you one more shot, but you better make this work. Sanju, walk your girls out, we have business to discuss…” Sanju grimaces before walking to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist while he motions to Mako to follow.

            “Is she always this cautious?” I ask once we’re out of hearing distance. Sanju chuckles, “Yes. Chemish is always cautious. Where are you staying?” Mako glances at me as I answer, “We have family in Sobrik.” He nods, “Stay safe, okay? When this is over, I’ll owe you both drinks.” Mako chuckles, standing on her tippy toes to kiss her ‘cousin’s’ cheek, “You stay safe too…” Then she walks to our speeder leaving Sanju and I alone, which he takes full advantage of, pulling me flush to him before capturing my mouth with his. We both seem to lose track of time until we hear a throat clearing. I blush slightly as I pull away, trying, unsuccessfully, not to look at Sanju’s lips, my hands entwined in his hair, his eyes blown in desire. The throat clears again, and we pull apart entirely, and I instantly miss his heat, though his eyes never lose that intensity, that desire, even as he glances at the interrupter. “Chemish wants to speak with you, Sanju,” Pyther states, his eyes scrutinizing me. I swallow, placing my hands on Sanju’s chest, his heart still beating rapidly, “Then I best be going, love. See you tomorrow.” Sanju tears his eyes away from Pyther to stare at me as he nods, and we part with a soft quick kiss. I nearly run to the speeder where Mako is sitting, her arms crossed. “I don’t know who’ll be more jealous of that,” she states slightly smirking, “Ash or Pirrell.” I grimace, “Oh stop it, Mako,” as I start the speeder. I take us on a roundabout route to Sobrik in case we’re being followed or watched, but mostly wasting time until I’m calmer and any evidence that I kissed Sanju has vanished, not wanting the lieutenant major to get jealous. Mako smirks once more as we stop in front of Pirrell’s office. “A pleasure to see you again,” ODX-9 states as we enter, “The lieutenant major is expecting you.” Mako and I glance at each other before walking through the opening door, not seeing Pirrell or his ‘pet.’ That is until be hear him say, “Over here, bounty hunter.” Mako laughs at my exasperated face as we walk to where he is sitting on a couch, Murghir on him, her head on his shoulder that she nuzzles. She nearly growls however when Pirrell stands, placing her on the couch as he walks towards us, “Welcome back, I take it everything went well, and the Okara Droid Factory is… running smoothly. What about Zalia? I trust that slicer won’t be a problem?” I’m tempted to roll my eyes, but I settle for a raised eyebrow and tilting my hips, “What slicer, Lieutenant Major?” ending with a wink. He smirks, “Ah yes. What slicer indeed? The admiral will soon see my worth.” Murghir chooses then to stand, pressing herself in Pirrell, nuzzling her head into his neck and shoulder, “Master is so wise!” Pirrell frowns glancing at her, “Remain silent, my pet, or I shall discipline you. And you don’t want that, do you?” I stifle a grimace, as she shakes her head returning to the couch with a pout, as she glares at me as her master walks closer to myself, stopping nearly inches away. “Here is your payment for taking care of the slicer, my friend. Excellent work,” as he hands me several credit sticks, his hand staying longer than necessary to caress my hand, and I silently curse myself forgoing my armor and gloves, “Your next assignment concerns the local fauna. Colonel Sartius is responsible for keeping our citizenry safe from the deadly Colicoids infesting this planet.”

            “Deadlier than a bunch of killer droids?” Mako asks, her nose slightly wrinkled. Pirrell nods, “Colicoids are vicious, giant-like creatures that devour anything in their path. Their exact origin on Balmorra is unclear,” he pauses as he walks to the command table, “After the Empire’s invasion, the Balmorrans released mutated Colicoids into the wildness. The creatures successfully bred and have become a plague on the population. The Colicoids’ have become almost docile in recent months. Attacks are down all across the planet. We simply haven’t been entering their havens. Sartius simply thinks he’s beaten the creatures into submission, but I have warned him it will not last. I have no doubt that the Colicoids’ attacks will increase if we step a foot out of line. Sartius believes that we can find a Colicoid queen, we can weaponize her, but I, of course, disagree. The last time we came across a queen, the Colicoids attacked in force. It took five squads to kill her, even more to drive back the others. We simply don’t have the manpower for such an impossible gamble.” He finishes just as a blue male Twi’lek approaches, “One of my gracious master’s scout units had the misfortune of discovering a new Colicoid nest while sweeping resistance hideouts. The… unlucky scout who managed to crawl back raved about a bloodthirsty creature I’ve determined to be a queen. You see where this is going?” I nod, “Just get me a crate of thermal detonators, and I’ll squash this bug for you.” Pirrell chuckles as he shakes his head, “Too many explosions will attract attention from the military. We can’t have that.” The Twi’lek nods, “Attacking the queen conventionally would be suicide, but my… ever thoughtful master had me devise something to assist you.” I glance questioningly at Pirrell who smirks, “Place this sonic device near the nest entrance. It will confuse and anger the Colicoids. Kill any drones and warriors you see. Eventually the queen will reveal herself. The sonic device will disorient her, leveling the playing field so you get a fair shot.” The Twi’lek, Doctor Gleelan, frowns, “I advise you to do this at first daylight.” I nod before turning around to exit the office, Mako at my side. We’re, however, stopped before we even near the opening door. “I’ve just realized that my manners left me in my excitement when we met earlier,” Pirrell states, “So to apologize for being a poor host, may I treat you to dinner, Huntress.” I nearly groan as Mako smirks, “She’d love to, Lt. Major.” Pirrell smirks, grabbing my hand, “Excellent, where may I find you?” Mako glances at me, “We’re staying at the Sunken Sarlacc cantina.” He nods, bringing my hand to his lips as he says, “Then I’ll see you then, Huntress,” ending with a kiss on my hand. I slightly blush nodding my head, “Until then, Lt. Major.” He smirks before, finally, letting us leave. “Thanks for that, Mako,” I state plainly glaring at my cousin, once we’re in our speeder. Mako smirks, her voice showing her amusement, “Your welcome. I said to make him a happy customer.” My eyes narrow further, nearly into slits, “But this has nothing to do with our ‘job.’” Mako chuckles, “Doesn’t it?” glancing at me, “He wants to be a good host. It would be insulting if you declined, wouldn’t it?” I nod grudgingly, “Your right, Mako.” She grins, “I’m always right!” I roll my eyes as we continue in silence. When we stop beside the cantina seeing both my sisters’ speeders. It turns into a frown, when I spot 2V-R4 anxiously pacing in front of the doors. Arrfor nearly jumps, however, as we approach, “Miss Mako, Mistress, greetings. Miss Mako has informed me that you will be residing here for the duration of our stay on Balmorra. I hope I have done nothing to displease you, Mistress. I have also taken the liberty of bringing a change of clothes for tomorrow as well as appropriate attire for your date with Lieutenant Major Pirrell.” I’m nearly growling by the end of his little terrified speech, that has him shaking until I turn to Mako, “A date, Mako!?” Said slicer just smirks, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she ignores me, “Thank you, Arrfor.” The protocol droid bows, “I exist to serve, Miss Mako,” as we follow him inside, past the door to the cantina and the front desk, the attendant nodding at us as we pass and R4 continues, “I have also reserved a suite for you that has two bedrooms, you’ll find your items already inside,” as we stop outside a door, “I hope you will find everything satisfactory, mistress and Miss Mako,” and with that he bows one last time before walking away.

            Mako turns to me with a grin before entering with a squeal. I roll my eyes at the slicer as I enter behind her as she runs into one of the rooms, that has ‘Miss Mako’ on the door. I enter my room, rolling my eyes once more, seeing ‘Mistress’ on the door, going straight to the refresher for a shower. When I walk out, with a towel wrapped around me I head to the apparently recent purchases Arrfor made for my ‘date’ tonight. I grimace as I open the box removing an aquamarine dress, though it changes to a soft smile as I hold it up to myself, looking into the mirror. It’s a simple halter neck dress with a low back and a flowing knee length skirt, I notice as I put it on its modest only revealing a hint of cleavage. I decide to put my hair down but slightly pulled out of my face, minus my bangs. Looking into the mirror once more, I notice how plain I look without any jewelry before putting a set of diamond earrings and a necklace Grampy gave me for my tenth birthday, a diamond owl. Mako whistles as I exit, her eyes shining with mischief, “You might want to watch yourself, Jai, or Pirrell might think you’re interested in him.” I snort, “This,” I motion to the dress, “is your fault. But I was raised as a Lady in the Kaasian court, and this is simple compared that.” Mako lifts an eyebrow, “I’d like to see that, seeing you act like a noble.” I chuckle, “Believe me, not all Imperial nobles are like Lady & Lord Dak-Ah.” She snorts, “I sure hope not, that was just disgusting.” I chuckle, “I wasn’t meaning like that, but whatever. I’m heading to the cantina.” I can practically hear Mako’s smile as she says, “Have fun. Don’t stay up to long!” I roll my eyes as I close the door. I’m highly aware of the eyes that follow me to cantina’s bar, as I order a drink. Thankfully, or unthankfully depending on how you look at it, Pirrell joins me just as a tall rather scary looking Human male started to approach. I’m pretty sure that Pirrell glared at the man as he places his hand on my lower back, just above the fabric of the dress. That itself almost made me jump, feeling the heat of his once more ungloved hand. He smirks at me as he leans on the edge of the bar, his eyes following nearly every line of the dress, and I force myself not to shuffle uncomfortably, feeling very bare under his watchful eyes. He smirks before ordering a drink, then returning his attention to me, or to be more precise to watch me.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever met such an intoxicating woman such as yourself and definitely not one from your line of work,” is the first thing Pirrell says on our ‘date,’ once he had us move from the bar. Too many eyes watching me, I suppose. I chuckle softly, “Oh? How have you survived…” I’m somewhat disgusted at how easily flirting with him is becoming,  _maybe I should have followed Papa’s line of work…_  I internally snort,  _no definitely not._  He smirks, clearly enjoying this, “The galaxy may never know, Huntress,” before frowning, “I never asked for your name, did I?” I shake my head, “You did not.”  _I’m sure I’m the first unsavory character whose name you’ve wanted._  He tsks, “My manners failed me indeed. It seems odd and somewhat impersonal to call you huntress…” I chuckle internally,  _he’s really trying here, isn’t he…_  “Jaida.” He grins, repeating my name, “Jaida. Very unique, your hunting partner’s?” I give him a genuine smile, “My cousin actually, Mako. I’m the only family she has left.” He nods, “I could see the amount of trust the two of you share. The thing one tends not to see in the military. You can call me Robert, Lt. Major is for my underlings. And you,” he glances at me, “are definitely not an underling.” I smile rather shyly, glancing at my glass and I can see him smirk when he notices my blush. He rises soon after, offering me his arm, “Shall we?” I give him a questioning glance, “As nice as the Sunken Sarlacc is, this was not where we are dining.” I blush once more, standing and placing my hand on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Hutta  
> 6-8 | Dromund Kaas  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-11 | Balmorra  
> 12-… | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. To Kill the Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

=-=-=-=-=-=

            “So, my darling,” Lt. Major Robert Pirrell begins once we’ve left the Sunken Sarlacc, “How did you get involved with bounty hunting?” My eyes widen, his question surprising me as we enter his awaiting speeder, “My uncle Braden. Unlike my sisters, I was a natural with a blaster and he took me under his wing. When my baby sister was taken from us, he taught me everything I know about hunting. We hoped it would help us find her.” Robert’s grey-blue eyes flick to me momentarily before refocusing back on the road, “Did it?” I shake my head, “Not really. It was my older sister who found her on Korriban…” Pirrell grimaces slightly, “From a family of Force-sensitives, I should have known.” I cross my arms protectively and he chuckles, “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing, my darling. You radiate a dangerously confident aura, one like myself can’t help but admire,” he snorts, “It’s not the aura most in your profession emit. It is nice to know that it is just you.” I blush slightly, _who is this man…_ “Thank you.” He looks over at me with a smirk, “You are very welcome. I enjoy making a confident woman like you blush.” That causes me to blush harder, and I turn my face away, watching the buildings pass by. “You sounded very sad talking about your uncle. What happened?” I grimace, “He was killed last week by someone trying to get to me.” I look back to see his hands tighten on the wheel, “Mako’s father I’m guessing.” I nod, “Yeah.” He sighs sadly, “I’m sorry.” I shrug haphazardly, trying not to cry, before turning to the Lt. Major, “So what about you?” Pirrell chuckles, his eyes flicking to me, “I’m nothing of interest.” An eyebrow rises, “Oh, really?! I think you are very interesting.” His chuckle is self-depreciating, “I was my parents’ pride and joy, the bane of my siblings’ lives. The genius son sky-rocketing through the ranks of the military. Friends made bets about how old I’d be when I became a Moff. I had a lovely fiancée, the love of my life.” He sighs, his hands once more tightening on the wheel, “That bright future was destroyed two years ago. And I can’t even remember anything past it, my life before, just that my world shattered. That I wasn’t that man anymore and I’d never be again.” I blink rapidly, trying to delay the tears wanting desperately to fall, “Stars, Robert, I’m so sorry.” Robert glances at me, catching the tears in my eyes, and curses under his breath, the speeder coming to a stop at a very nice building, “My apologies, it wasn’t my intention to ruin our date. I can understand if you want to…” I shake my head, “No. I’m fine right here.” Pirrell smirks, “Right here, hmm?” I blush again, _the constant of being by one Robert Pirrell._

            “Where are we going?” I ask, avoiding his statement, _my statement_ , completely. Pirrell smirks, “We’re here actually.” I glance at the building then back at him questionally as he exits the speeder, walking to my side. He chuckles, “Yes, it’s my apartment. A gift for my genius.” I wince slightly but he doesn’t seem affected as he helps me out of his speeder, “Do not worry, darling. Murghir is not here, she usually resides in my barracks attached to my office.” I raise an eyebrow and he smirks, “And I’ll only do things you allow me too.” My eyes widen as my entire face heats up with a furious blush, I swallow, thankful for my heels as I kiss his cheek, “We shall see,” winking at him. As we have dinner, that he made, I begin to understand why we are here of all places, it goes to what he said at the cantina; trust. He doesn’t feel that his fellow soldiers trust him or even respect him. It makes me feel even worse for what Mako and I are doing, using him to get to the Admiral. As our date proceeds, I find myself acting infatuated less and less, the flirting actually real not forced. Robert is still very brilliant, just his talents lay elsewhere now. His fiancée missed getting to know a remarkable man. After dinner, we move from his dining room to his living room with dessert. I sit next to him on the couch, to his surprise, placing my legs over his, after he turns on soothing jazz. Despite his flirtatious personality, someone actually caring about him is new it seems, as his eyes widen as I settle in. I smile up at him before leaning my head on his shoulder as we eat, Pirrell constantly looking down at me, like he’s thinking I’ll disappear. When we’re finished, he takes our dishes to the kitchen as I stand, taking in the holo pictures on the walls. I break the silence as he returns, “It must be hard. Aggravating to know nothing about your past.” I swallow, breathing slightly quicker as Robert stands behind me, his hands lightly touching my arms like he’s in awe.

            “In the early days after, I drove myself crazy trying to get my memories. Now though I’m trying to learn to settle with what I have,” finishing as his hand grazes my bareback. His other wraps around my waist, spinning me so I face him. Robert smiles down at me, “So very beautiful, my huntress.” Smirking when he sees me glance away shyly, “Dance with me?” My gaze returns seeing him holding out a hand and I chuckle as I accept. Quite honestly, I could see myself falling in love with him. A fact that should be causing me to run out and back to the cantina, but has me standing in front of him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His response is immediate, his arms bringing me closer. The kiss is intense, breath-stealing and so many other words. He’s the one who breaks it, as we land on his appearing couch. “So truly, breathtakingly stunning,” Pirrell says, a hand tracing my jaw, “how I wish we could continue. Something I do remember is that one should take things slow with a woman like you.” I gasp lightly as he kisses me passionately, and the kiss turns more heated before he stands, taking me with him, “Such a temptation to ravish you now.” He pauses looking at the chrono, “I should probably take you back now, don’t want Mako coming at me with a blaster.” I laugh lightly before kissing him again, “Or my sisters with their lightsabers…” His eyes widen, “They’re here?” At my nod, he curses then we’re on our way. Pirrell walks me back to the suite, as a perfect gentleman, and I leave him with a still passionate kiss. I giggle into my hand once the door shuts, seeing Mako curled up on the couch asleep. She wakes with a stretch, glancing at me, “What? You were out late.” I roll my eyes, glancing at the chrono, “Not that late. How did you know I was back?” My cousin looks away, “I may have programmed something to alert me,” her eyes flick back to me, her nose crinkling, “You look very kissed, Jai. Oh, my stars, you kissed him!” My eyes widen, “Hush, or your wake up the whole cantina, Mako!” She giggles, “Oops, how was your date!?” I groan landing on the couch next to her, “Mako,” looking at her seeing her grin, “What?” She smirks, “You didn’t argue that it wasn’t a date so spill!” I huff, “It makes me feel worse about what we’re doing.” Mako winces, “That good?” At my nod, she sighs, “Come on, I have to hear about it now.” I shake my head at her, “Fine. Let me change then we’ll talk.” The slicer squeals as I enter my room preparing for bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I’m a knot when I wake in a mess up limps as Mako fell asleep beside me as we were talking. Her legs tangled in mine, her hand carelessly tossed over my middle. I nearly die of laughter seeing her mouth hanging open with hair, hers, sticking in it. I make a mental note to next time take a holo, before I poke her awake. She glares at me as she goes to shower when she finally does wake up after much kicking, her part, and tickling, my part. Her glares continue once we’re dressed, our, at least my, armor already on. We head down to the cantina itself, finding Thea and Vette already down, joining their table. After ordering our breakfast, I realize that this might be the first time I’m happily awake without Mom’s caff. The four of us talk amongst ourselves, the slicer and the Twi’lek and my sister and I, until Allura and Matt join, Khem following behind keeping an alarmingly close eye on my baby sister and her pilot. I try to drag Luna into a conversation, but it seems like my morning grumpiness has become hers this morning. Matt frequently glances at Khem throughout our meal, and I start worrying about what has happened. Once we’re all finished, Khem was just staring creepily, we head to our speeders, where the Sith dawn their masks. Allura’s concerning silence continues when we’ve reached Gorinth Imperial Outpost, even silently going to hug Ash. We find Cavill Arin, the Balmorran defector Lieutenant Thorpe told us to go to next. His heritage is clear when we approach, his skin tanned from working in the sun, his appearance ragged and dirty. Nearly every Imperial avoids him, giving us nasty looks, or they do until they see my two Sith sisters, as we near the Balmorran. Cavill’s eyes widen when he sees us, and I note that he doesn’t have his back to us. Khem makes a rather alarming sound that has us all, minus his mistress, glancing at him nervously. “My lords,” the Balmorran begins, his eyes flicking nervously to Ash and myself, unsure of what to do with us, as he bows his head in greeting, “My respect. How do you like Balmorra so far? Doesn’t seem like much, does it?” Kaliyo frowns crossing her arms, “I thought this was an Imperial operation.” Cavill stiffens fearfully, “I thought the lieutenant would’ve told you. I’m Balmorran. But I’m also a businessman. Patriotism is bad for business. So is death but only to a point.” Kaliyo smirks, “I’m going to like you.” Ash glances at her, as he motions for Cavill to continue, “Resistance stealth troops have been infiltrating Imperial outposts, making quick strikes and leaving no trace. The Empire says they can’t be beaten. I say they can.”

            “What did you have in mind?” I ask, crossing my arms, wondering if this will be as easy as the cyborgs. “You don’t see them until they kill you. That’s what they say. But I built the tech they use to keep hidden. Their camp’s in the Gorinth Wilds, but they’ve surrounded it with mines to keep strangers out. Watch your step, and you can use this device to detect the stealthed fighters. They’re fast though. If I may offer advice, strike quick and hard.” We nod, walking away to look at a holomap of the area, each of us pointing out where we have to go, different Republic holdings within the same area, Outpost Victory. Our new task from Cavill is between us and there. Once we have a plan: Allura using the Force to locate the mines while Ash uses the device to reveal the fighters, then everyone attacks them. Our plan works perfectly, or it would if any of us were able to do our part as Thea takes over. It’s just as well I supposed, Mako and I will need our energy high to kill the Colicoids and their Queen. When we can find no more, we continue to Outpost Victory, fighting through the Republic forces easily, I’m thankful for the warm-up. Allura is the first to separate from the group entering the first facility we run across. Thea and Vette are next to separate, once we’re off of the curved catwalk and on solid ground. Ash and Kaliyo continue with us through a crevice in the rock, towards two caves and away from Outpost Victory itself. I share a glance with Ash as we enter our caves, wishing the other luck. Mako and I are silent as we find an elevator, taking it down. Our noses wrinkle as we lower, and I’m grateful Thea suggested we bring cloth to block the smell. Once our odor blockers are in place and secure, we’ve reached our floor. As luck would have it, the Colicoids we run across are hatchlings and small drones. Until we, well I, break an egg and place the sonic device where it was. Mako activates its and larger Colicoids appear from deeper inside the cave, the Queen's guard it appears. Mako glances at me, thinking as I am that this seems too easy as we remove three waves of these Queen's guards. I shrug, glancing at the sonic device as the Queen appears. We both whistle as she stands taller than her guard before we both open fire on her. I take her anger, moving away from her attacks with my jetpack as both Mako and I damage her. All too soon, she falls and Mako goes to collect the sonic device, that made everything easy. Apparently, Chemish’s task was just as easy as Ash and Kaliyo join us as we head back to Outpost Victory. We’re all silent as we make our way to where we left our speeders, at the mouth of the path leading to the now former Republic outpost. It’s there that we rejoin with Thea and Vette, and the six of us start heading back to Gorinth Imperial Outpost. On our way, is when Allura joins us so no one is missing when we talk to Arin. “No more surprise attacks,” Cavill states as we approach, “Good. Captain Rigel is on holo. He wants a word with you.” At our nod, he activates the standing holo, then walks away just as Rigel’s image solidifies. “My Lords,” Rigel begins with a bow, “Cipher, Huntress. Allow me to express my deepest pleasure at working with you, Operation Breaking Point has been far more successful than I ever could’ve imagined. Word is the former Balmorran Minster of Defense, Vol Argen, might come down to Balmorra. He’s playing right into our hands.” I lift an eyebrow at his gleeful tone, “I’m glad to see you’re so happy.” Rigel chuckles, “Now that the Wilds are secured, we’re ready for the final push. Colonel Vrain, head of Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps, has come to oversee the action. He’s at the Sundari Outpost, in striking distance of the resistance’s main base. It’s now or never,” with that he disappears, and we walk away. “So, what’s next for everybody?” Treea asks once we are out of hearing distance. “Going back to Sobrik,” I answer simply, quickly glancing at Ash. Luna smirks, “Same. Have to return someone’s son.” Thea and I both frown, glancing at our sister, wondering what she’s here for, as Thea answers her own question, “Sobrik, as well. Ash, you need to go check in right?” The Cipher nods, “Yes.” I glance at him, nervously, “Without me right.” Ash frowns, “Yeah. That’s probably for the best. Chem might get suspicious that we know each other.” I nod, relieved, “Good.”  I can only take so much flirting and after last night, I’d feel guilty of hurting two great guys. But I can’t help but add, “Say hi to Sanju for me though.” The agent pouts, looking hurt, “Really, Jai?” I smirk, “Yep,” popping the ‘p.’ His eyes narrow, “I’m not kissing him for you though.” I sense my sisters’ surprise, and I blush before kissing his cheek, “Sorry. Had to play the part, right?” Cipher growls, pulling me slightly closer and kissing me passionately. I’m grateful to Kaliyo as she interrupts, “Any time, Agent.” Ash pulls away to glare at her before both walk away. Both sisters stare at me and I blush deeper, remembering Sanju, “I was someone’s girlfriend.” Allura chuckles, “Ash didn’t approve?” Mako giggles, “Not with Jai all over Sanju. But I think Ash likes him.” Thea raises an eyebrow, “So who were you, Mako?” I grin, not wanting to think of my ‘acting,’ “His cousin, they look like family. Worked well.” Mako nods as we reach our speeders, heading back to Sobrik.

            Mako's silence, however, doesn’t stay as we ride, “So whatcha goin do about your Pirrell problem?” I glance at her, “I don’t have a Pirrell problem, Mako.” The slicer snorts, “I don’t have to be a mind reader to know you were uncomfortable with seeing Sanju after your date last night. You’ve also been a bit more distant with Ash, not that he’s noticed that yet.” I frown, glancing at her momentarily, “How did you get to know me so well, Mako?” She laughs, shrugging, “I don’t know must be something to do with being family. So, talk to me…” My eyes roll skyward, “I’m not usually like this. Chey’s the flirt, the romantic. There’s reasons I didn’t follow in Papa’s footsteps, believe me, I would’ve been the best Intelligence agent.” I glance at her, “Don’t look at me like that. Papa tested me under the radar, the only reason I said that. This whole thing is reminding me why I didn’t, I don’t like leading guys on. Like Chey, I fall too easily and would give my heart to every mark.” Mako whistles lowly, “Deep. So, you gonna just drop them?” My head shakes, “One, I’m never going to see Sanju or Pirrell again, so it doesn’t matter. With Ash, I like him, but I have to remind myself he’s an Agent.” She nods, “Like what happened in Kaas.” I nod as well, “Exactly, there’s things Gram knows Papa has done for the job, but she knows it doesn’t mean he loves her less.” Silence falls with that as we’ve reached Sobrik’s walls, where you don’t know who’s listening. We stop at the Imperial market selling things as well as restocking our supplies, as we went by Pirrell’s office and ODX-9 sent us quickly away. At some shops, we look through their inventory, but there isn’t anything that catches our eye other than knickknacks that we don’t what to weigh ourselves down with yet. When we get the all-clear message from the Lt. Major’s droid, I flip into my professional mode, hoping that Pirrell will do the same. ODX-9 nods us through when we arrive and both Pirrell and Murghir are waiting by the map. Robert grins when he sees us, “You’re alive! Magnificent! Reports of Colicoid attacks are pouring in from all over the planet. For your excellent work, I’ve included a generous bonus with your payment,” pausing as he hands me a credit stick, the only sign of unprofessionalism is his hand lingering on mine. “I take it Colonel Sartius is going insane!” I ask, suppressing a shiver. Both the Cathar and Lt. Major laugh, “Absolutely. Once Sartius is removed from his position, Admiral Ivernus will certainly consider my application for promotion. It’s a flawless plan, don’t you agree?” I nearly roll my eyes, knowing this ‘clueless’ man isn’t the real one, “That’s not enough to impress an Admiral.” He huffs, looking slightly fearful, “What do you mean? How does one impress an admiral? What should my approach be?” I cross my arms, “Talk to him like the job’s already yours.” Pirrell’s head tilts in consideration, “Interesting. Don’t simply offer my name up to the admiral as ‘a’ choice to replace Colonel Sartius; make myself ‘the’ choice. If things got bad enough here, Admiral Ivernus would want to conduct another inspection,” pausing to nod, “That could be my opportunity to meet and impress him. I need one final, brilliant maneuver to arrange my face-to-face meeting with Admiral Ivernus—and I know just what to do. Reports indicate that the Republic forces that have stayed on Balmorra after we invaded are training resistance fighters at the Balmorran Arms Factory.” I wince, “And what’s your plan?” Mako looks at me questioningly, as Robert answers, “The colonel has learned of a secret rendezvous between the resistance leaders and several off-world allies. His spies planted a homing beacon aboard the resistance leaders’ command shuttle. You’re going to remove it.” My eyes widen, thinking I must have heard wrong, “If I remove the homing beacon, the resistance leaders escape.” Pirrell shrugs, “Only temporarily. I’ll deal with the resistance once Colonel Sartius is out of my way. You will move the beacon from the shuttle to a garage transport. The colonel will swoop in with his warships… to find nothing but garbage-sifting Ugnaughts. The shuttle is in the spaceport at the fortified Balmorran Arms Factory. Be cautious.” I sigh, hoping he knows what he is doing, as we leave. Mako bumps we with her shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

            “I’m hoping Rob… Pirrell knows what he is doing,” I state reaching our speeder outside. Mako frowns, “Why’s that?” I sigh, “I keep forgetting you don’t know how Imperials operate. This plan of his is taking his life into his own hands.” The slicers eyes widen, “You mean the Admiral might kill him for this?” I nod, and she gasps, “We have to do something! His life wasn’t part of this plan.” I wrap an arm around her, “I know. We’ll do something but first we have to follow his plan, what comes after we’ll deal with.” Mako nods, “Right. Following you, boss.” I roll my eyes as we start our search for my sisters. Unsurprisingly, we find them where we were, the Imperial market. When we join them, Allura immediately calls Mako over to discuss something, very quietly, and I’m instantly suspicious. Thea introduces the man who exited the Imperial offices yesterday, the Sith who winked at her, and I get his name. I watch the slicer and my baby sister as we eat a simple lunch, ration bars. My curiosity rises as Mako exclaims, “He’s what?! You are allowing this?” Allura hushes herm and they talk a little more before hugging. My head tilts, puzzled, watching Luna wrap an arm around the young slicer as they walk towards us. My puzzlement continues as both are silent on their little discussion. We all silent during our small tasteless meal, our soldiers are amazing to be able to function with eating that stuff. After we’re finished, we mount our speeders to go to Sundari Outpost, where we met up with Ash and Kaliyo. Once we’re gathered together, all of us telling the others where we’re heading to next, we head to the only actual infrastructure, the Imperial vehicle hanger, where we’re meeting with Colonel Vrain. On our way, we’re stopped as we near the lifts by a nervous Imperial officer, “Due respect, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress. Got orders from the planetary governor to find you. You’re needed at his war conference, priority alpha one.” Thea frowns walking closer to the soldier, who shuffles nervously, “Why does Governor Melchiro need us?” I nod in agreement, _why indeed_. The helmeted soldier swallows, “The Dark Council sent an emissary—big time Sith Lord—to personally review the status of the Balmorran occupation. This conference will determine the next stage of the ground campaign. Whole war’s about to be decided, and the governor wants your expertise.” I share a glance with my sisters, before Treea asks, “This emissary of the Dark Council—what do we know about him?” The Imperial shuffles more, “Sith politics aren’t my business, my lord. But from what I hear… it’s one of Darth Marr’s apprentices. I don’t know anything else. Assigning black-level clearance—no one will cause you trouble. Be quick, though… they’re bound to start at any minute.” We nod as we all carefully step on to the lift.

            “So, should we speak to Vrain first or this governor?” Ash asks on our way down. Thea glances at him, “Vrain. If I’m right the emissary won’t mind our tardiness.” I glance at Thea, knowing her line of thought is following mine, before staring at Allura. _Of all Dad’s apprentices to meet, I don’t want her to be anywhere near Luna. She gives Father a bad name or a good one in terms of Sith politics._ Cipher frowns at that but silence falls until we reach the hanger and the Colonel. “My lords, Cipher, Huntress,” he begins as we near him, bowing in respect and greeting, “Let me be the first to tell you how appreciated your work has been. Today the Balmorran resistance, backed by the government-in-exile, takes its last pitiful gasp. We have you all to thank. It won’t be long before the corpse of former Defense Minister Vol Argen is cold in the ground.” Thea frowns, “Has the former defense minister come to Balmorra?” Vrain shrugs, “That’s the rumor, but either way if Operation Breaking Point succeeds, his death is only a matter of time. The resistance, aided by the Republic, has made its headquarters in the Balmorran Arms Factory. It is a heavily fortified facility, but it’s not invulnerable. Not with such powerful patriots as yourselves on our side.” I smirk, crossing my arms, “We await your orders,” which causes Treea to glare at me. Colonel Vrain smirks slightly, though it disappears when the older Sith glares at him and he swallows nervously, “If we may impose on you for one final task in service of the glorious Empire. We need you to break into the factory, shut off its power and use the period of panic to shut down security. Once this is done, the main attack force can sweep in and wipe out the resistance. And if you see Vol Argen, kill him.” Ash glances at us with a smirk, “It’s an honor to serve.” I chuckle as Treea growl lowly and Vrain continues, “Word is the resistance at the factory have Republic’s backing. They’ll be well equipped and well trained. For anyone else, this would be a suicide mission. I wouldn’t consider it. But I have a good feeling about all of you.” In true Thea fashion, she hits both Ash and I on the back of the head with a huff as we walk away, mockingly repeating what we said. Once we enter the elevator, we all fall silent, my sisters and I feel the dark presence of my least favorite person. Treea and I share a glance. “No matter what happens do not interrupt whatever the emissary plans,” I whisper, knowing it won’t be anything good. Thea nods, “And furthermore be respectful…” ending as the doors open. The power of the dark side pulses, nearly making me sick but the effect on Luna is worse, weakening her to the point I’m afraid she’ll fall. Together, Treea and I strengthen her, and we enter.

            “Do you know the worst part, Governor?” a familiar Human woman in red Sith attire states, her skin pale with corruption, her veins nearly as black as her raven hair, her eyes bleached blood red. She reaches out a hand, a tendril of the Force reaching toward him and wrapping around his throat, lifting him inches from the floor. “I didn’t—I didn’t…” the poor Governor Melchiro tries to say, holding his neck and gasping for air. Father’s apprentice chuckles darkly, the already cold air getting colder, her voice calm but sharp like ice, “Exactly—you didn’t even own up to your mistakes. That’s why the Dark Council gave this planet to me.” I nearly flinch, already knowing what is coming, trying to use the Force to keep me in place. Ash’s eyes are wide as are the others, and I silently plead for them to not interrupt. “Please…” the Governor tries again, his pleas nearly moving me as I want to save him from this fate, but I stop myself. It’s then that the apprentice’s red eyes turn to us, “Watch, and enjoy.” I force myself to stare straight ahead, unfocused, as the tendril tightens, and the emotionless woman snaps his neck, letting go immediately causing his limp body to crumple as it hits the floor. “It is a pleasure to see you both again,” Father’s oldest apprentice says, turning to face us, like we didn’t watch her murder, “Congratulations, Thea, on your apprenticeship. Jaida, on your entry to the Great Hunt.” Both of us smile stiffly as she continues, “Your Father told me I might run into you both. However,” my eyes widen as she turns to Luna, “he failed to say that his youngest would be joining us as well. You have grown up well, young one.” Lachris laughs, “You don’t remember me, do you?” My baby sister shakes head and the Sith Lord sighs, “You were too young, I guess. But now,” she glances at her hands then the floor. My heart drops seeing blood gathering on the floor next to her, “I think I’ve made an impression.” Lachris winks before she addresses the others, “I’m Darth Lachris, apprentice to Darth Marr. I’ve been tasked with cleansing Balmorra. I’m glad you came,” her eyes staying on Thea’s Sith friend, “more Sith can only bring much-needed dignity.” Klemral smirks, “Gorgeous, murderous and eye for talent. We should talk.” I suppress a shiver of disgust, nearly slightly closer to Ash, who grabs my hand as Lachris smirks, “We should. Do you—” she stops, her eyes flicking to Thea, “Ah, but business first. You are all here because I asked the governor to bring me his best. Balmorra has a problem,” she stops as she brings out a holo. Clicking it, a large highly armored Human male appears, “My friends in the resistance, I won’t take much time. The Empire says it owns Balmorra. The Republic says, ‘It’s yours—we’re gone!’ But you and I know Balmorra’s won with sweat and tears—and my boys will stand by your side until everyone knows it,” with that the image disappears and Lachris continues, “Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army. Officially, he and his troops went rogue after the Republic withdrew from this sector. Ever since, they’ve been holed up under siege, aiding the resistance and fortifying their position. You may’ve met their scouting parties already.” Ash frowns glancing at my sisters and I, “If these men are ex-Republic, aren’t they violating the peace treaty?” Lachris shakes her head, “Not as long as the Republic government denies any official involvement. Chekatta and the resistance are based in the Balmorran Arms Factory—home of the brightest engineers in the galaxy. I’m told the factory’s generators are inexhaustible, its defenses cutting-edge—its barricades block our scans, giving the resistance peace and privacy!”

            “Sounds intolerable,” Klemral states with a smirk, “After we’re done here, maybe I can help you work out your frustrations.” Lachris’ eyes flick to him, “Deliver me Balmorra, and we’ll work out anything you like. Chekatta may’ve officially gone rogue, but the Republic still supports him. They fund his revolution from the shadows, make supply drops in secret. Those Republic hypocrites want the Arms factory as a beachhead—and as Balmorra’s new governor, I say we take it before they mount a full invasion.” Thea answers, nodding, “It just so happens that we are heading to the Arms Factory anyway.” The Sith Lord raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?” at our nods she smirks, “Well, it looks like he’s done something right. Obliterate the factory defenses. Lower the barricades that block our scans, and I’ll have an army at your back. And if you can… bring me proof of Republic involvement on Balmorra. We’ll expose their lies on a galactic stage,” with that, we quickly leave. Allura nearly gasps for pure air once we step out of the hanger, Treea and I sharing an uneasily glance before walking to her side, each grabbing a hand and turning them palm up. We both gasp seeing the marks her fingernails made as they dug into her skin. “Oh, Luna,” I simply say, putting Kolto on her cuts. “We should have warned you better,” Thea bitterly adds. Allura shrugs, “I don’t think it would have made a difference, even if you did.” I frown, now wrapping them, “I didn’t think she’d remember you or at least wouldn’t figure it out so quickly.” Thea nods, “It is troubling but nothing we can do now. Come now, the Balmorran Arms Factory awaits.” We chuckle then make our way out of the outpost, where we see the continuation of their war, nothing but devastation and destruction. Khem growls something that Allura deems not to translate as we begin our journey to the Arms Factory. But even I can feel the excitement and bloodlust the sight is giving the Dashade. Fighting ensues the closer we get. A few groups in, lavender lightning shoots down from the sky. I freeze in my shooting, glancing around, trying to find the cause only to see Allura in the air. Her lavender Lightning surrounding her like an aura, but also anchoring her to the ground. When every member of the group falls, the aura disappears, and she lands safely and softly on the ground. Klemral whistles as she does, “Most impressive,” _And concerning…_ “Where did you learn that?” Thea asks. Our sister smirks, “It was an idea from watching the storms on Kaas.” Ash smirks, walking with me to her side rather stiffly, “No one stands a chance against us now,” ending with a wink. I chuckle, “Sure don’t.” Luna grins at us, pleased with the praise.

            “That’s a specialty of Sith Sorcerers,” Thea states as we walk with our baby sister. “Called a Force storm,” I continue for her, “Haven’t seen any that powerful though.” Thea nods, “Except for the natural ones on Kaas.” We both can sense Allura’s confusion as the oldest chuckles, “Don’t ask me, isn’t my cup of tea. Gram, however, is another story.” Allura nods, “I’ll ask her then.” I chuckle, placing an arm around her shoulder, “Gram is the most powerful Sith sorcerer, of course excluding our Emperor. She’ll teach you a few tricks,” ending with a wink before another fight begins. As we progress closer to the factory, Allura tests different ideas on how to improve her storm: trying it with the melee fighters in the group and having the lightning only target our enemies. Or just using it to stun them, which neither of our two main melee fighters like, it takes away their ‘fun’ but the rest of us like it, makes things easier. She does a pretty good job of perfecting it by the time we reach the factory. Khem growls again as we enter, hearing a masculine voice over the comm, “This is Grand Marshal Cheketta to all personnel. Last night was a hell of a fight. Outnumbered ten to one, and we still beat back the Imps. Victory’s coming, boys. Keep this up, and we can all go home.” Ash, my sisters, and I all share an impressed look, internally whistling, _but not us._ After disabling a droid guarding the entrance, we go over what we need to do for Operation Breaking Point and Lachris’ mission. For ‘OBP,’ we need to shut down the main generator, destroy the Alpha and Beta Security Hubs, then see if the Vol Argen rumor is true. For Lachris, it’s disabling the internal sensors, destroying powered down droids then lowering the barricade controls. All and all, sounds simple enough. The factory is littered with weapons of all sorts; a variety of guns, missiles, and any other war technology. “They could’ve made this war last decades, a century at least,” Ash states in awe. Kaliyo smirks, “Almost makes me want to steal it all.” Ash abruptly turns to her with that, and she raises her hand, “Relax, I said almost.” His eyes narrow, “Let’s just get this done.” We virtually cleared out the entire front portion of the factory, leaving the disabling of the generators and sensors to Vette and Mako. The destruction goes to Khem and Thea, only to make up for Allura figuring out how to use the storm indoors. I grinned at Thea’s frown with that. Occasionally, we’ll hear Cheketta speaking to the resistance like, “This is Grand Marshal Cheketta. I’ve been hearing grumbling lately—people saying the Republic abandoned Balmorra. Well, I may not be Republic Army anymore, but I’m still a patriot—so don’t say it to my face. The treaty may not’ve left us much choice, but… the people of the Republic are still behind you,” when Mako and Vette disabled the last of the sensors.

            “Grand Marshal Cheketta here, I want to talk about sacrifice. My troops and I gave up our homes in the Republic. But the rest of you… you weren’t given a choice. Your planet was taken from you. You’re giving up everything to get it back. That’s the real deal,” hearing that made it harder to kill them. Though the guilt disappeared when we shut down the two security hubs, causing six men to leap down from the upper floor to attack. It’s after we destroy the beta hub that Mako learns that Vol Argen is indeed an idiot and is on the very floor we are on. We nearly race to the location Mako picked up. The former Defense Minister is guarded by four men, all of which fall easily before even the man himself, who surprisingly fights. We leave once we’re sure Operation Breaking point has succeeded, looting IDs and other valuables, before going upstairs to where the barricade controls are. We sigh in relief, finding the room empty, then use the holo as Mako and Vette work to shut it down. It’s Shâsot’Ari who addresses the Sith Lady, “Darth Lachris, can you read us? We’re lowering the barricades to the Balmorran Arms Factory.” She smirks when she appears, “I hear you perfectly—we’ll start scanning the interior now. Hold on…” she frowns as her image starts flickering, “someone cut through this interference!” then her image disappears, replaced by, “Pardon my interruption, I’m Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army.” I huff, nearly chuckling as Vette mumbles, “Likes to hear himself talk, doesn’t he?” Thea addresses him, “The man who stayed behind when the Republic abandoned this world. I recognize your kind.” Cheketta smirks, crossing his arms, “And I recognize yours, Sith. I’m not a complete fool—once I realized you planned to lower our defenses, I sent a few friends.” Just as I sense a light side presence and six others walk towards us. “Jedi Knight Ralon Nys, reporting,” says a masculine voice behind us. “Tempest Squad, reporting,” says another. I turn seeing a male Togruta, the Jedi Knight, and indeed six troopers. “Fresh ‘volunteers,’ who’ve taken a leave of absence to join the Balmorran resistance. Taste of what’s coming.” I nearly growl as Thea’s eyes narrow, “You expect us to believe these people are acting without Republic orders?!” Ash cuts in, “They’re violating the peace treaty by supporting the resistance.” Cheketta chuckles, “Ralon, are you here on Republic orders?” Ralon shakes his head, “No, sir.” Cheketta crosses his arms, “There you go,” then he disappears. “Go! Go!” Ralon yells as he ignites his lightsaber, charging, and the troopers grab their blasters. Thea deals with the Jedi Knight, leaving Tempest Squad for the rest of us, which irritatingly enough Klemral and Khem take care of. “Can you hear me? This channel is still open…” Lachris exclaims as the bodies fall, “Did Cheketta send a Jedi?”

            “How does it make you feel, watching me kill someone like that?” is Klemral’s flirtatious answer, my eyes going skyward, _unbelievable!_ “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the show,” Lachris states after chuckling, “but your timing could be better. My people are performing a full scan of the factory now that the defenses are down. I’ll patch you into the report.” Lachris’ form is then replaced by an Imperial Officer, “My lord, we’re detecting unusual signals from inside the factory. What appears to be a… hyperspace beacon. It shouldn’t be possible… it must’ve taken them decades.” Lachris form appears next to the officer, “Don’t underestimate their engineers or their resources. What can it do?” The officer swallows, “In theory, starships could follow the beacon and jump in-system almost directly overhead.” Father’s first apprentice’s eyes widen, “The Republic is flying reinforcements straight to the Balmorran Arms Factory and bypassing our defenses.” Thea’s nearly growling, “We know now. Scan for enemy transports approaching the factory.” He nods, “Picking up… there are dozens of ships out there. _Silhouette_ is Republic Special Forces, Triumph-class.” Fear seems to enter Lachris’ eyes, though her voice betrays nothing, “This is how they did it during the war—multiple strike teams, strategic objectives, one Jedi per military squad. They took entire planets. They know we see them. They’re rushing to land now!” I nearly curse, _not in the plan_. “If they’re heading to the factory,” Thea states as the officer disappears, “we can stop them from the ground.” Lachris nods, “Agreed. Take out the landing platforms and guidance systems. I’ll have attack squadrons blow those ships out of the sky. Fail me now, and we perish with Balmorra.” With that, the holo shuts down, and we begin the run to the elevator that’ll take us to the third level of the factory which takes you to the power center, where the landing platforms and guidance systems as well as Allura’s vault. We split up, Thea and Vette, to destroy the west platform while Ash and Allura take the south and northeast platforms with Mako, Klemral, and myself taking out the guidance systems. Father’s Apprentice gives us updates as the first explosion rings through the air, “This is Darth Lachris. Our ships are closing on the Republic transports—keep destroying those landing pads, and there will be no escape for the enemy.” When a second explosion goes off, she continues, “Attack squadrons engaged! We’ve downed six Republic transports; I’m calling in additional ground-to-air weaponry.” At the third explosion, “Only a few targets remain, airborne-and they’ve got nowhere to go. But one transport slipped past us. I’m sending in ground troops—you intercept that ship at the factory’s upper landing pad. No one survives this attack!” Only Allura, Klemral and I regroup at the entrance to the Administrative complex, as Thea’s and Ash’s missions are time-sensitive.

            “The fleet may be lost, but my Padawan and I can hold the Imperials while you regroup,” states a Jedi Master as we enter. Cheketta has his back to us, and the Jedi are turned slightly away from us, so none are aware of our entrance. “No,” Cheketta exclaims, “You’ve got your ship, we’ve got a few of our own—I want you to get the non-combatants and the wounded off Balmorra…” he stops as the Jedi face us igniting their lightsabers as he turns, “…after we handle this. You’re damn tough, you know that?” I chuckle, crossing my arms, “How many years have you survived under siege? You’ve had a good run.” Cheketta smirks, “It’s not over yet. I’ve got Jedi at my back and the finest armor Balmorran Arms ever designed. Ignore the scratches.” The Jedi master speaks up then, “We can cover your escape.” Cheketta scoffs, rolling his shoulders, “Nah. Let’s see what an old man can do for his troops.” I nearly scoff as the Jedi launch themselves into an attack which the Sith block, leaving me to deal with Cheketta. The fight, as it should be, is fairly one-sided, both Jedi falling quickly, Cheketta with some added help from the Sith. “Good fight. You’ve got…” Cheketta states as he kneels down, “well. You’ve got something I don’t have anymore.” I cross my arms, my irritation rising, “It’s not too late to stop more killing.” Cheketta sighs, nodding, “I’m glad to hear you say that. I know how much the Empire wants to expose the Republic’s… involvement on Balmorra. Publicly. I can confess the truth of the invasion—if you help my men.” Allura scoffs, “Dead Jedi, Republic transports… even before we came to the factory, we met squads of Republic troops. Why do we need your confession?” The Grand Marshal sighs, “Because you know the truth, but the rest of the galaxy doesn’t—and they’ll trust my word over yours. Let the Balmorrans and the non-combatants leave. Treat the Republics soldiers fairly, as prisoners of war. Help them, and I’ll tell everyone we violated the treaty.” I glance at Luna as Klemral leaves, his holo ringing, “The Empire isn’t without mercy. We can come to an agreement.” Cheketta glances at his fallen men, “I… appreciate that” as there’s an explosion behind us, “Sounds like your troops made it inside. Keep your word, I’ll keep mine.” We all nod as an Imperial soldier walks to Luna’s side, bowing and saluting, “My lord! Squad 815. Darth Lachris sent us to reinforce your position.” She smirks, pointing to Cheketta, “Take the grand marshal into custody. We’re done for now.” The soldier nods, “Understood. There’s fighting all over the factory, but it looks like a victory. Orders are to regroup at the outpost when you can—my lord!” We stay until we see the soldier and Cheketta disappear out of view. I sigh, “Mako and I have a task to accomplish up here. I’ve already told Treea where to meet us. Can you get to your vault alright?” She nods, smirking, “Should be easy enough. Good luck to you both.” I roll my eyes as we part, the two going to the elevator, and Mako and I to another landing pad. The soldiers inside are of course the shoot first ask questions later kind. So, we clear out the hanger bay, my frustration rising with every group, I even yell, “I’m trying to help you!” It doesn’t work of course, but hey I tried to save them. Finally, Mako and I remove the beacon, heading back to the Power Center. I’d already located where the garage ship was as we were shutting down guidance systems, so we run straight there, planting the beacon underneath. As we run back toward the entrance of the first building, we come across both Ash and Thea. We continue through the factory, when we see no trace of Allura and Khem, thinking that they’ve already gone back to the outpost. Though to our surprise, she’s nowhere to be found. Thea and I are starting to get anxious by the time Matt joins us, and Treea abruptly turns on him, “Where have you been?! Where’s Allura?!” Matt eyes widen rather fearfully as I put a hand on her shoulder, “Breath, sis, breathe.” She grumbles as I turn to the pilot, “We haven’t seen Allura yet. Do you know where she is?” Thea nearly growls when he shakes his head, “No.”

            “I do know her vault is filled with toxic waste and…” is all Matt is able to say before the Sith has him pinned to a wall. My eyes widen as I groan, the others laughing, and I pry Thea off him, “Serious, Treea. Calm down! Luna will be fine!” She scoffs, pointing at Matt who curls in on himself, “He just said her vault is filled with toxic waste, Jai. How could she be fine with that!?” I sigh, grabbing an arm and dragging her away from the pilot before pushing her on the ground, “Mediate, Treea. You are starting to scare me.” I breathe in as she sighs, doing what I asked, I stay beside her until I sense Allura. The two of us, plus Ash, run to her side, “Are you okay?” I ask as Thea says, “We were starting to worry.” I glance at her, _starting to…_ as Ash continues, “Matt said something about you entering a deadly vault…” It’s then that Matt walks up, his eyes scrutinizing my baby sister. “I’m fine,” Allura reiterates, “Can we finish things up now? I’d like a nap…” We chuckle in agreement, Matt frowning as we walk to Colonel Vrain. “I’ve heard most satisfactory reports of your success in the Balmorran Arms Factory,” Vrain states cheerfully, “And that fool Vol Argen played right into our hands. There can be no doubt: the resistance is crushed.” I smirk, “They put up a good fight, but I think they’ll be more agreeable now.” Thea glances at me, “The Balmorrans now know better than to challenge the Empire.” Vrain smirks, chuckling, “Undoubtedly, the Sith are our true secret weapon as are all of you. Captain Rigel is in charge of writing up the report on this one. If I could ask you for one final favor—that you report your success to him.” We nod then head up to Lachris with Klemral in tow. She’s staring out the window overlooking the Arms Factory. “Darth Lachris,” I begin, “Grand Marshal Cheketta is defeated, and the Balmorran Arms Factory is broken.” Lachris smirks, “You smell like smoke and blood. Let me show you something,” she pauses as she grabs her holo. A small Cheketta appears, “My forces received supplies and intelligence from the Republic. We knowingly and illegally attacked Imperial targets by order of the Senate. We broke the peace treaty that keeps our worlds whole, and for that, I apologize to all citizens of the galaxy,” with that the recording disappears and Lachris puts the holo away. “There are protests on the streets of Coruscant. Republic ships are withdrawing from three sectors. You humiliated them.” I wince internally as Ash frowns, “The Republic may have lost face, but they’re not going to stop attacking.” Lachris chuckles, “No, but who really wants that? I’m gathering troops for a clean sweep of the Balmorran Arms Factory—I’m making it my base of planetary operations. My governorship would be very different without you. You have my gratitude for your assistance.” I glance at Ash before saying, “The Balmorrans have suffered for a long time. If you want to end the resistance, show them the Empire is not their enemy.” Lachris tilts her head, “I have my own plans for the people here… but I’ll remember your advice. It’s time I return to ruling—there are new reports of resistance activity. Should you choose to remain on Balmorra, perhaps I’ll call on you again.” We nod and just as we’re about to leave, she clears her throat, “Oh, Saarai, Shâsot’Ari, I wish to speak with you both if I may.”

            Allura swallows, glancing at Thea and I before turning around and nodding, “Of course, Governess.” She chuckles before glaring at Matt as he walks to the young Sith’s side, “Alone, Price. You can wait down there,” she then glances at the unmoving Khem, “you may stay.” Khem crosses his arms as we enter the elevator. “What do you think she wants?” Matt asks, his eyes resting on where Allura should be as we descend. “To devour Klem…” I hear Thea mumble dejectedly. Vette laughs, and I place a reassuring hand on her back as we leave the elevator, “Don’t worry, sis. Klemral will come back to his senses.” The Sith scoffs, “He is Sith, and named Lord of Passion. So, seems unlikely. Anyway,” turning to the pilot. Fear enters his eyes and she sighs, “I’m sorry, Matt, for earlier. I was out of line. I’m just…” Matt nods sympathetically, surprising us both by hugging her tightly, “I know. Don’t worry about it. I forgive you. I just forgot you could be so scary.” Treea pokes his side when he lets her go, “This time don’t forget it.” Matt laughs, “Sure won’t.” I shake my head as Thea laughs, glancing at Mako and Vette who are talking about something. I shrug it off as it’s something to think off later as I sense Allura on the elevator. The moment she steps out her eyes land on Thea, then she follows her apparent gaze, and I wince seeing the two kissing Sith. Our little sister growls, an aura of lightning surrounding her in her anger until Thea places a hand on her shoulder, “Come on, sis, Sobrik awaits.” She glances at her sympathetically as we walk to our speeders. Once we reach Sobrik, we all head to the spaceport and inside to where Captain Rigel is waiting. “My lords, Cipher, Huntress. This is the happiest of days!” Rigel exclaims as we approach, “the resistance is in shambles. The peoples’ spirits are broken. Balmorra is as good as ours.” Khem growls and Allura frowns at him before translating, “I delight in breaking peoples’ spirits” I wince slightly, and Ash’s hand moves to grab mine. “Your joy is infectious,” Rigel states with a smirk, “We cannot possibly thank you enough for your service. A decade we’ve been trying to win this war, and you’ve done it in a thousandth of the time. Thank you.” I nearly roll my eyes as we walk away, everyone parting ways with a nod.

            Mako and I are silent as we make our way to Pirrell’s office, trying to unwind from our day. The Lt. Major himself claps as we approach him once more by the map, “Success! I’ve just received word that Colonel Sartius has been placed under arrest. Under arrest! If only I could’ve been there when Sartius led his men into the garbage transport, weapons drawn!” I smile slightly as he laughs, imagining that scene as he no doubt is. “Murghir swoons in admiration for Master,” the Cathar states and I glance at her, wondering why she felt the need to speak. Pirrell doesn’t even spare her a glance, and she growls as he continues, “This is priceless! Admiral Ivernus is already on his way. He wants us to meet at the spaceport. You’ve done me a great service, Huntress. Credits feel insufficient. How can I better reward you?” I glance at Mako as her eyes widen fearfully, “I want to be there when you meet the man, see you get your reward.” Pirrell glances at me, smiling, “Yes. How fitting that the individuals who’ve helped me achieve my goals are at my side to greet the admiral. And he’ll enjoy meeting someone of your skill and ability,” adding on a wink that I’m puzzled by, “I think both of you would benefit. Your presence will be part of the grand entourage I present to Admiral Ivernus will make the occasion truly memorable.” I nod as the Cathar exclaims, “Murghir wants to go! Murghir can be part of the occasion!” I frown, staring at her than at Robert as he responds, “Oh, very well—but mind your place.” Then he turns to me, “Oh, Huntress, I have something for you, if you’ll follow me.” Curious I nod, motioning for Mako to stay there as Murghir pouts. He leads me into his barracks, closing the door behind me. Once its shut, he walks closer, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss. He smirks as it breaks before eyeing my tan armor, “It might just fit,” he raises a finger, “My room is through that door. There’s something on the bed I think you might like.” I tilt my head, before following his directions, where I gasp. On the bed, there are two sets of navy blue armor. I glance back at him and he smirks, “Blaster proof and extremely light. Thought you and Mako could use it. Better than I can anyway.” I nearly squeal, moving to kiss him, “Thank you. I think it’ll be perfect to meet your Admiral.” He smirks, “Oh, that it will. I’ll have her come back, so you can get ready.” I nod, and he winks as he leaves. Mako comes in shortly later and does squeal when her eyes land on the matching armor. We quickly change, Mako telling 2V-R4 to come to pick our old armor up that we’ll leave with ODX-9. Once we’re done, we exit and Robert grins, “Perfect fit. Guess I didn’t lose everything.” I tilt my head as he walks to my side, Murghir nowhere in sight. He notices my search, “She’s getting ready,” pausing as he moves closer, whispering “Be on alert.” Alarmed, I look up at him, noticing his eyes aren’t on me but the approaching Murghir. They flick to me momentarily as he moves away, then back to the Cathar. My own eyes widen when I spot a small nearly invisible blaster, _oh…_ My eyes flick to him, as he asks, “Ready?” When I nod, he grins, “Excellent. A very bright future awaits us!”

            Mako and I exit behind Pirrell and Murghir, leaving our armor with the droid, Mako telling him that our own is coming to pick it up along with our speeder. We walk behind him, and I take the time to whisper to Mako, “Watch her closely.” Mako looks at me oddly, “Why?” I huff silently, pointing out her blaster and the slicer’s eyes widen, “You think she’s our competition?” I nod, “Sure, looks that way.” She bits her lip, “You think Pirrell knows?” I shrug, “I don’t know.” Mako frowns, both of us looking at the two in front of us as a rather dashing Imperial officer walks by us as we’re heading to the spaceport, stopping at the office Thea’s been entering. He stares at us the entire way to the spaceport as he unlocks the door. I chuckle, _something to ask Thea about…_ I put it out of my mind as we near the hangar’s elevator. When we enter, Pirrell turns to me, “I’ve just been informed that Admiral Ivernus’ shuttle has just arrived. I hope you’re ready.” I raise an eyebrow, “You’re the one who needs to be ready.” He smirks, “Yes, quite right. Steady. Deep breath…” I chuckle as he winks, the elevator doors opening. I’m next to him with Murghir on his other side, Mako on mine as we walk to the spot where we’ll wait for the disembarking admiral. We reach it just as I see Ivernus exit his shuttle, flanked by two soldiers acting has guards. They salute him, which he ignores walking purposely towards us. Pirrell salutes as he stops “Admiral Ivernus, sir! I can’t tell you what a singular honor and pleasure this is.” Ivernus’ eyes narrow dangerously, my hand moving to hover over my blaster, as he exclaims “You worthless incompetent.” Pirrell’s eyes widen, “B—beg your pardon? W—what have I done, sir?” Ivernus scoffs, “I thought you could still be useful after your unfortunate accident. But now your mistakes have cost us too much! Why Colonel Sartius thought you’d do well in charge of intelligence, I’ll never know. But now his failures are your failures.” I fight the urge to stand protectively in front of him, itching to grab my blaster as Robert stutters, “No, sir! I warned Colonel Sartius there were many problems with his strategies—” The admiral growls, interrupting him, “Silence, you pathetic excuse for an officer. I’ve come all the way here just to see you executed in person.” My eyes widen as Mako gasps, “No! Sir, I can explain! I just…” he pauses looking at me, “Huntress! Help the admiral understand! Explain it to him!” I glance at the admiral, “All of this isn’t his fault, Admiral.” He scoffs as Pirrell nods thankfully in my direction, “You brought a Bounty Hunter with you, Pirrell? What were you thinking?” There’s a chuckle on Robert’s other side, “Thinking is not one of Pirrell’s strengths, Admiral.” Ivernus’ eyes land on her, “What in the Emperor’s name is that?” As Pirrell stutters, “Murghir! What…?” The Cathar woman glances at him scornfully, “The name’s Murghir, Admiral Ivernus. I’m a Bounty Hunter on the Great Hunt, and I’m here to kill you.” Mako nudges me as I state, “I had a feeling about you.”

            “Really?!” Murghir, our rival states with a smirk, “You weren’t taken in by my superb acting? ‘Murghir loves her master! Murghir lives to serve!’” I shake my head, “You wanted attention to much, didn’t like being forgotten. A real ‘pet’ would have been happy to fade out of view.” Murghir shrugs, “I’ll do better next time.” I chuckle as Ivernus yells, “Guards, blast them! All of them!” I glance at Pirrell, when I catch his, I flick them to a safe spot. He nods, moving there as Murghir kills both guards. She injures the Admiral in the leg when I enter the fight, shooting hers equaling the terms, “Give up!?” She smirks, even after I shoot her blaster hand, “So you’re my rival. I thought so, the only reason you’d deal with him. I don’t give up Huntress. So, you’ll have to kill me.” I growl slightly, shooting her for the last time as Pirrell picks up her blaster with a gloved hand, “Look how the tables have turned, Adam,” Robert states, pointing the small blaster at the Admiral. His eyes widen as do mine, “I don’t know what you are talking about…” The Lt. Major chuckles darkly, “Oh, don’t you. I remember, Adam.” My eyes widen, as I watch him become more the man I saw during our date and in the holos. “How? You lost everything?! The doctors’, your fiancée, said you’d never get better…” Ivernus states, clearly terrified, making me wonder what exactly he did to the man before me. “Oh, I know. It took a while—had to find a former Jedi who taught me a few things then everything started to come back. I once more became the brilliant Robert Pirrell. I continued my altered personality because it was expected became quite enjoyable but lonely. All that shoddy work was according to plan. Got rid of Sartius, who was using poor stupid Pirrell to do things underneath your notice. Brought you here, the man who quite literally ruined my life. Oh, how I wish I could just pull this trigger, ending your life. But after completing all my plans, I do believe my huntress deserves that honor,” turning and handing me the small blaster, “Use this one.” I take it hesitantly, as he continues, “When the tests are done, Murghir here will be blamed.” Ivernus scoffs, “There’s security cams that’ll say otherwise.” Robert chuckles, “Actually all the cams saw was her shooting at you before cutting off.” I glance at him impressed before holding the blaster to Ivnerus’ head, “Tell the man you are sorry, Admiral.” Pirrell chuckles, “Not necessary, I know he isn’t—it would just be empty words.” I nod, “Then goodbye, Admiral,” firing the final shot. The master planner walks to my side, “Thank you, Jaida, for everything. I’m sorry for leading you down this wild goose chase to kill one man.” I glance at him, “How long did you know who we were?” He winces, “The moment I saw you over the holo. I’d watched your final melee, started following it the moment I learned a bounty had been placed on Ivernus.” Mako whistles, “So you knew who Murghir was too though she didn’t realize it.” He nods, “Yeah. I kept my act up around her, made her believe I was the stupid Pirrell everyone thinks of me now.” I tilt my head, “But you stopped around me… why?” He chuckles, “I felt I could trust you. Especially after learning you didn’t kill that slicer. Thank you for that by the way, sometimes I get too caught up in my act.” I swallow, flinching slightly, “How do you know that?” Robert smirks, turning his head revealing a seam lined cybernetic implant behind his ear, “I wouldn’t be a good intelligence officer if I didn’t follow along with my ops. I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me, Jaida, Mako. You’ll find I’m a valuable ally,” ending with a smirk, picking up my hand as he does so. Placing a soft kiss, “Goodbye, for now, Lady Jaida, Miss Mako. Until the next time.” With that he leaves, once he disappears Mako whistles, “Can’t believe we pulled that off. What a crazy hunt! Honesty, wow… Pirrell pulled one on all of us. Definitely, like him.” I glance at her, laughing, “He did, didn’t he? We felt we were using him and he was really using us.” She nods, “Still feel bad about it though. Using him, whether he knew it or not…” I nod too, wrapping an arm around her, “Shall we turn this all in?” She rolls her eyes, “Way ahead of you there,” I laugh, and we head to our ship.

            “I’ve eliminated my targets on Balmorra,” I simply state once I holo in. Lek appears by the time I’m finished speaking, “Hold while I confirm… looks like things got messy, but you made a clean getaway. Credit for Admiral Ivernus goes to you. Keep it up and we’ll know you weren’t just lucky. Lek out.” I snort as Mako giggles, “They don’t even know the half of it.” I glare at her and she grins, however, 2V-R4 chooses that moment to walk up. “Mistress,” he begins fearfully, “I was hoping you were aboard. There were some crates delivered earlier today and I took the liberty of moving them inside our hold. The speeder is safely back here along with your armor. I’ve just started making the necessary repairs to both sets.” I lift an eyebrow, hearing crates, then nod, “Mako and I will take a look at what came. You continue whatever it is that you are doing.” Mako giggles behind her hands as Arrfor scurries off, “You’ve got to admit it’s funny how afraid he is…” I roll my eyes, “Come on.” She huffs before following me to the cargo hold, where we find the crates in the center. Turns out that Papa sent us upgrades for our ship, which must have been what Thea was talking about this morning. As Mako and I are looking through them, there’s a whistle behind us. I nearly jump, my first reaction grabbing my blaster as I quickly turn, pointing it at the intruder. My eyes narrow as said intruder laughs, “Good reflexes Jai. Mako you jumped…” I lower my blaster, “It’s a good way to get yourself shot, Ash,” nearly growling. The Imperial Agent smirks, “I knew you wouldn’t. You’re not the type to shoot first and ask questions later.” Mako laughs as I huff, Ash’s grey eyes flicking to the slicer, “Can I borrow her a moment, Mako?” She glances at me, “Like you have to ask, Ash.” Cipher grins as she continues, “I’ll get Arrfor to help with these upgrades.” I roll my eyes, “I’ll do them, Mako. You relax, enjoy yourself. We’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.” The slicer huffs, “Fine. Then I’m getting those trinkets we saw earlier. This ship needs liven up.” I chuckle, “Deal. Just get the ones I liked too…” She waves her hand as she leaves, and Ash walks to my side. I smile at him as he pulls me closer, “Hi.” He laughs, “Hi. I feel like I haven’t talked with you in ages.” I chuckle, “Job comes first.” Cipher frowns, “It shouldn’t. I know my work; my mission is important. But so, are you and your sisters,” he groans, and I lift an eyebrow, “What?” He leans his head against mine, “I have to call my sisters. They want to hear about the planets I go to…” I giggle, “What a good brother you are…” leaning to kiss his cheek. He grins at me, “Thank you.” I smile up at him, wrapping my arms around him, and hugging him then pulling away my nose wrinkling, “I need a shower.” Ash laughs freely as I walk up to my quarter’s, “Is it okay if I wait in your room as you do. I may have snuck pass your droid getting inside.” I giggle, “You’re afraid of Arrfor?” He nods, “They are very territorial with their ships.” I shake my head, imagining Arrfor being mean, “Sure but close your eyes when I tell you too, okay?” He smirks, “Will do.”

 _For some reason I don’t trust that_ , shaking my head as I enter my refresher. My shower is quick, not a fan of the system, something I’ll need to upgrade. Deciding against wearing a towel to walk out in, no need to tempt Ash more. I dry off, putting on the necessary items, underwear, and a bra, things I’m more comfortable to have Ash see. I hang my towel up, finding a tank that I put on then walk out. Ash’s reaction is priceless, his eyes taking in every piece of revealed skin as he swallows, then he lifts his eyes to mine. “Problems?” I ask, smirking slightly as I move through the room to my closet. He follows every movement as he answers, “You’re a temptation. You know that?” I glance at him, winking, “So I’ve been told.” He groans, laying down of my bed, moving his arm over his eyes, “I’m not undercover anymore.” I chuckle putting on dark red skinny jeans, “I guessed that. It’s safe to look.” He picks his head up just as I find a grey lace tank top. Without thinking, I simply remove the one I’m wearing than put on the other. I hear a groan, “No, it wasn’t.” My eyes widen, realizing what I just did, “I’m sorry. Force of habit…” I hear movement then arms wrap around my waist pulling me back into a firm chest. “Temptation,” Ash whispers into my ear before placing a kiss on my neck then moving away. He smirks hearing me nearly groan as I continue searching thru the closet, finding a black low-cut top. I nod to myself, feeling put together, double checking to make sure my ring is in place before doing very light make-up. “Why do you wear that?” Ash asks, when I’m through, his eyes on the silver ring. I move in front of him as he’s once more on my bed, tilting his head up, I decide to be truthful. “It hides my Force-sensitivity.” His eyes widen before they flick to the ring, his hands grabbing the hand it resides on, and I continue, “It doesn’t completely hide me in the Force since every living thing can be felt through it. Just stops others, Jedi or Sith, from sensing I’m like them.” He nods, “A form of protection.” I nod, “Basically. You know who my Father is, don’t you?” His eyes flick back to mine, “I was very curious after hearing people on Kaas bring him into conversations but never saying his name. Why it seemed like everyone knew you and your sister. My older sister, Zenia, and I looked up Thea…” I chuckle, “Oh yes, the very sparse announcement of her apprenticeship. Gram was very irritated that Baras didn’t let them celebrate it. Baras wants to erase every part of my sister’s past that connects her to Dad, her name included.” The Agent’s eyes widen, “He renamed her?” I chuckle, sitting down next to him, “It’s normal for a master to give their new apprentice a name, but not to try to erase their identity up to that point.” Ash looks worried, “Do you know why…” I shake my head, “Not really but we have ideas. Dad is one of his biggest rival’s along with our uncle, Darth Vowrawn.” He chuckles, “You’re doing it again. Talking about your family without names.” I snort, “Well, I am talking to an Imperial Agent, a cipher at that. One must always hold their secrets close. That and it’s a force of habit.” He lifts an eyebrow, “You sound like some of my instructors at the Academy.” I chuckle, “Doesn’t surprise me, especially since I’ve been keeping secrets my entire life.” His expression turns puzzled, so I grab his hand, not wanting him to think on that too deeply, “Let’s get out of here.” Ash’adath lets me pull him up only to pull me closer for a kiss, then we’re on our way. 2V-R4 stares at him as we pass, and I burst into laughter when Ash flinches. After leaving the spaceport, Ash and I walk around talking vaguely about our time on Balmorra before I remind him to holo his sisters, he huffs but we go back to the spaceport where we part in front of my elevator with a kiss. Back at my ship, I glance around for Mako, before gathering the upgrades with my datapad and beginning to install them, music softly playing in the background from the datapad.

            I zone out as I start singing or humming along, getting lost in upgrades. I only resurface when my datapad dings, indicating a message. I glance at the chrono seeing how much time has passed before walking toward the datapad as it dings again. The first message is from Thea saying we should celebrate our departure at the Sunken Sarlacc cantina, which I respond to. I glance at the other message deeming to read it later, then go search for Mako. When I find the slicer, she changes into what she deems worthy, a navy blue sleeved dress, we make our way to the cantina. Mako talks the entire way to the taxi driver with me rolling my eyes, pitying the poor driver. For his misfortune, I give him a rather nice tip and he goes off with a wink. Mako’s talking doesn’t stop even as we reach the empty VIP room Thea apparently had gotten. I turn her out after a while, pulling out my datapad to read the other message. My eyes widen seeing who it’s from and I hastily put it away, hearing an undignified shriek from Mako who launches herself into the arriving Vette. I huff silently, my eyes moving to Thea and her other companion, the Imperial who was watching us earlier. “I’m thinking I should have warned you about her,” Thea’s voice apologetic as I stand up, “They tend to be rather loud when they’re together,” motioning over to the girls. I chuckle, walking behind my sister, “That’s an understatement. Mako was loud before you ever got here,” then I glance at the Imperial with an eyebrow raised, “Apologies. Jaida, sister to…” pausing and turning to her, “What’s your new name again?” She chuckles, shaking her head, “This is my sister, Jaida, and our cousin Mako,” pointing to the two giggling girls, “We’re missing a couple more people,” ending just as a bored Kaliyo says, “Who’s the stiff?”

            Treea sighs, “Hi, Kaliyo. He’s my new crew member.” Kaliyo glances at the Imperial before simply going to sit down. My eyes follow her briefly before flicking to the Imperial Captain, “Don’t mind her. Kaliyo is indifferent to everyone she can’t kill.” Ash laughs as he enters startling the unknown Captain, I notice he’s back in his uniform. The Cipher moves around him before wrapping an arm around me and kissing my cheek. I chuckle, “Still not over your jealousy?” Thea laughs as Ash frowns, his face darkening before looking at the Imperial, extending his hand, “Cipher Nine. You are?” The captain swallows, shaking Ash’s hand, “Captain Malavai Quinn.” Thea adds, “He’s my new pilot,” with a chuckle. Ash glances at her before nodding, “Then you can call me, Ash, like the girls do. Better than agent all the time when I’m undercover.” I smirk, remembering Hutta, “Or Blade.” Nine rolls his eyes, ignoring that, “Where’s Matt and…” Matt appears in the doorway behind Quinn, “We’re right here, Ash,” interrupting him, “A…” he stops seeing Quinn. “Saarai was busy wasting…” My baby sister appears at the pilot’s side, glaring at him, “Silence, Price.” Khem has somehow managed to get behind Quinn and is now growling. Quinn turns, tall enough to reach the Dashade’s chest. Luna tsks, “Khem, you’re frightening the man, give him some personal place.” Quinn breaths in deeply as Khem does so, growling once more. Allura sighs, “I was just getting to that, Khem, give me a moment.” Khem grunts crossing his arms saying something that my sister glares at him for. Matt turns Quinn, so he faces Luna before she begins, “I’m sorry about him. He’s been locked in a cage for the past,” pointedly glancing at the Dashade, before focusing on Quinn once more, “thousand years or so. I’m Apprentice Saarai-Taral-Kaar,” frowning once more, her eyes flicking to Khem, “Behind you is Khem Val, an ancient Dashade assassin. And this is my pilot Matthew Price,” ending as Matt extends his hand, which Quinn shakes. Thea claps, “I think that’s everyone as you’ve already met Klemral, I mean, Shâsot’Ari, who should be here by now!?” turning, walking further inside. The door to our booth opens as she settles by the window overlooking the dance floor. I’m sure all of us glance to it to see not only Klemral but Lachris too. Balmorra’s governor looks years younger and thrilled like she just tasted her new favorite dessert… “So young Shâsot’Ari, here was right… You’re still here,” Lachris says joyfully. Allura and I share a worried glance as Thea asks, “What brings us the pleasure of seeing you again so soon, Governor Lachris?” Dad’s Apprentice chuckles, “Oh my dear, we’ve known each long enough to forgo titles.” Treea laughs brokenly, “I’d imagine so.” Lachris grins until her eyes land on the Imperial captain beside the other Sith, “Who’s your new companion?”

            “Captain Malavai Quinn,” Thea states sharply, glancing back at the Captain. Lachris’ eyes flick to her, when Thea grimaces, nodding minutely, I know they’re having a private talk. Lachris shakes her head as she sighs, Thea’s eyes narrowing as older Sith speaks aloud, “I came to once more congratulate and thank you for removing the thorn in my side. Balmorra is now completely under Imperial control due to your actions.” Lachris glances at my oldest sister once last time saying something that causes her to sigh, glancing at Quinn. In the corner of my eye, I notice that Allura isn’t looking so well, she’s almost white. Matt is at her side almost instantly, catching her as she nearly falls, picking her up and placing her on one of the nearby couches, “I told you the artifact wasn’t worth it…” Luna scoffs, “And I’m telling you, I’m fine. Probably just the after effects to the Colicoid serum.” Khem grunts and growls, causing my baby sister to roll her eyes, “The doctor said that overall I’m fine. Of course, that was also after he said he’s surprised I’m still alive but that doesn’t matter.” I glance at Thea, my concern echoed, as she asks, “A Colicoid serum?!” Allura grimaces, “It provided me with immunity to toxic waste that filled Vault 305 where my artifact was. Now thinking about it, I don’t think that it’ll ever disappear. So,” she grins, “I’m immune to toxic waste!” The still standing Sith glances at Quinn who’s risen and now digging through his bag, for what appears to be a medical scanner. He then briskly walks to Luna’s side. Treea and I share an impressed and grateful look as he kneels at her side, starting the medical scan. I sense his surprise as well as Matt’s as they read the scan. “See, I’m fine just like the doctor said,” my baby sister nearly whines. I watch amused, as Thea goes to stand behind her captain, placing a hand on his shoulder as she reads the results for herself. Quinn stiffens but relaxes when he looks up seeing Thea. She sighs after a while, “I’m going to have to agree with whoever this doctor is.” Luna grins, “Thank you! Now can we please eat something!” The motherly sister nods, the girls squeal beside me as I get up walking to Allura’s side, “Finally!” we make short work of ordering, and after, Vette and Mako run out and down onto the dance floor and silence falls. Thea chuckles, watching them dance, before shaking her head and joining Luna and I on the couch. The food is delivered quickly, and Ash leaves to inform the girls. Both are rather quiet during dinner, mainly talking amongst with themselves.

            “So, where’s everyone’s next assignment?” Ash asks, crossing his arms. Thea answers first, “Nar Shaddaa.” Then Allura smiles, “That’s where my next artifact is, too!” I tilt my head, wondering what artifacts she seems to be gathering, before answering, “Our next target is there as well.” Ash grins, “Excellent, so we’re staying together for a bit longer.” Everyone chuckles, falling into silence as we eat. However, once everyone’s done Vette and Mako nearly pulls us all down to the dance floor, only stopping when the ‘mother’ of the group, Thea, clears her throat, “I imagine we’ll have plenty of time to ‘party’ on Nar Shaddaa.” Vette crosses her arms, “I thought you said we were celebrating!” I glance at the recovering Allura, “I think we can celebrate on Nar Shaddaa.” Luna notices and frowns, _‘Don’t be doing this for me.’_ I shake my head minutely, _‘We aren’t. So, relax.’_ Thea nods in agreement, _‘We’ve had a long two days, and besides my new pilot needs a tour.’_ Both Vette and Mako groan, flopping onto the couches, making Thea, ever the ‘mother,’ tsk them. Klemral raises, “I, however, my dear, will not be with you there,” my eyes flick to Quinn feeling his gratefulness, “so I do believe I’m owed a dance.” Treea grimaces slightly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as Vette grins, causing Thea to glare at her faintly before giving Klemral her hand. He pulls her up from the couch then he leads her to the dance floor below. Quinn’s gratitude quickly changes to anger and, what seems to be jealousy as he watches Klem draw her closer to him as they dance. Vette has the galaxy’s largest smirk, I notice, looking at the scene fondly. After a second more provocative dance, Klem glances up at our room with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Thea passionately, Quinn’s hands tightening into fists as my sister sinks into it. Luna and I share a surprised look at the kiss, both of us in the dark. I make a mental note to ask Thea more about both men, as we see her walk away, heading back up to the room. I side glance at Quinn feeling a spike of victory run through him as the male Sith walks away. Treea enters with a slight smile, “Are we ready?” Vette grimaces, grumpily standing and bumping into her as she exits, mumbling, “Party pooper.” Ash, Luna, and myself laugh silently as Thea laughs, motioning for everyone to follow. A large speeder enough to carry all ten of us to the spaceport is waiting outside. The ride is silent, as Mako and Vette are beginning to fall asleep much to everyone’s amusement. Thea chuckles as we stop, the girls unable to even get out of the speeder. Ash and Matt sigh after sharing a glance, gently picking up the tired women. Inside, we part ways, the Sith heading to their respective hangars with Matt carrying Vette. Ash enters our elevator, carrying a nearly asleep Mako and leaving a moody Kaliyo to walk to their own hangar.

            Inside, Ash silently follows me to Mako’s quarters and places her gently on her bed. While I move to find 2V-R4 to change her clothes to something comfier. Then the droid goes in that direction, Ash walks to my side, wrapping me up in his arms and burying his face where my neck and shoulder meet. “How did talking with your sisters go?” I ask rubbing his back, laughing when he nuzzles me. “Was good,” I can feel his smile, “They want to meet you, while see and talk you anyway. I’ll be the first to admit I’m not a good brother or son for that matter.” I pull away and he pouts, and I cup his face, tracing the patterns on his skin, “I’m sure they think otherwise.” He snorts, “Doesn’t matter I guess. I’m nameless now anyway…” I lean up to kiss him, “You’ll never be no one, Ash, Cipher or not.” He pulls me into a passionate kiss, his arms pulling me tighter in, removing all space between us. Insistent beeping breaks us apart and he groans, “Now Mother wants to talk.” I laugh despite his expression and his eyes narrow, “Have fun. You’re leaving tomorrow, yes?” He nods, and I grin, “Good, so are we. See you on Nar Shaddaa.” He huffs before kissing me again, “Good night, Jaida, or should I say Huntress.” My eyes roll, and I push him towards the ramp, “Good night, Cipher Nine.” Ash smirks, winking at me as I shut the door, the ramp receding. I head back to my quarters, changing into PJs and washing my face before curling up on my bed with my datapad finally reading that message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Dear Huntress Jaida,

I’ve realized that I owe you an explanation, more than the one I gave you in the spaceport. I’m sure you remember what I told you about my life, how everything was perfect until my accident. That mission’s failure cost a dozen men their lives. When I had gotten my memories back, I started investigating what went wrong. I was sure it was my fault, my error. It wasn’t, in fact, it wasn’t even who we were after that attacked but hired guns employed by someone to kill me. They obviously failed, and I searched for more answers and found the who, Admiral Adam Ivernus.

Adam had gotten worried about my quick rise through the ranks. Worried that he’d have to answer to me, so he had me dealt with. He was both angry and relieved at their failure. He was the one who refused to discharge the ignorant Pirrell and allowed me to keep my rank. By the time, I had learned of this, I was already disillusioned by the Empire, everyone wanted to keep me around in case my brilliance came back but did nothing to help, gave up on me. I’m not sure I should tell you this as it’ll depend on where your loyalties lay. But as I said, I feel like I can trust you, and if you do nothing with this I know I’ve trusted the right person. I contacted the SIS soon after my memories returned feeling indebted to them for helping me recover. Became an informant for them, a very good one because of my position.

After learning of the Great Hunt and the bounty on the Admiral, a loose plan started to form, an idea. His removal would help the Republic’s goals, whatever Hunter and myself get revenge. When Murghir was ‘sent’ to me, I knew it was nearly time but Murghir with her ‘pet’ plan couldn’t effectively help me bring Ivernus down. That’s when the Colonel Sartius plan arose. He was a nice addition to lose, made my job easier and harder as he blamed every mistake on me and used my accident as a reason to do things under his superiors’ eyes. I digress, you’ve helped me considerably Huntress, I thought you should know how much.

I’m in your debt,

Lieutenant Major Robert Pirrell

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After reading it, I stare that his explanation, knowing the Republic has gained a brilliant man. I self-deliberate for a second before starting a reply;

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Don’t worry, Pirrell. Your secret is safe with me.

You owe me nothing…

Jai

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I set the datapad down, getting under the covers, smiling to myself when I hear a responding ding that seems like seconds later, though its longer. I settle to read it in the morning, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on whether or not to expand on their date, but I did want you to have a more personal connection, or at least feel for Pirrell. And I couldn't do that without adding the date, but I didn't want to add to much detail. The idea for this storyline, the whole memory loss being a brilliant spy came from my mom and I loved it. Made it enjoyable to write and hopefully for you to read. I also wanted to start putting some distance between Jaida and Ash. Jai knows better than to fall in love with a Cipher, and her Papa would never allow her to anyway. Next, Hutta, or better yet, it's smuggler's moon, Nar Shaddaa.  
> Hope everyone had a great July 4th!  
> ==========================  
> 1-8 | Prologue  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-17 | Chapter One  
> 18-24 | Chapter Two  
> 25-31 | Chapter Three  
> 32-33 | Ilum  
> ==========================  
> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
